Kingdom hearts: Before the after
by kingdom hearts guy
Summary: this is the first story of my kingdom hearts saga, this story focus on the crossover of Ratchet and clank/brutal legend/Legend of dragoon/ and Legend of zelda twilight princess
1. Chapter 1: Training in the past

**Kingdom Hearts: Before the After**

**Chapter 1: Training in the Past**

In the midst of space, the Gummi Ship flies through with heroes, Sora, Donald, and Goofy aboard. Sora was piloting the ship while remembering the letter he was given from the King...

_"Hey there, pals,_

_I'm afraid the celebration must be put aside, since the threat isn't over yet. Before Xemnas disappeared, his shattered Kingdom Hearts transformed and created a new universe, it is filled with worlds torn away from their proper universes and exposed to the unnatural threat of the Heartless. Xemnas may be gone, but his ambitions are still running wild. Sora, I need you to restore the worlds and prevent another world from being devoured by evil! Riku, you will seek out information of the new worlds and how they can be returned to their original universe. I'm counting on you all!"_

_King Mickey Mouse_

"Sora? Sora? ...SORA!" Donald snapped Sora out of his trip to memory lane just in time, they were about to collide with the sun, Sora steers the ship away before he and his friends were turned into charcoal. Goofy asks, "Gwarsh Sora, you look like you haven't slept for a day, are you alright?" Sora replied, "I'm doing fine, I'm just recovering from a long night of yelling from my parents, they really thought I ran away for 2 years when all I ever did since then was defend world after world from the Heartless. I mean, GEEZ, WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO SAY?" Goofy felt uneasy, so he stayed silent.

An hour later, Sora decided to break the silence "So Donald, where are we going?" Surprised at how quick Sora changed his attitude, Donald explained "The King gave us explicit orders to prepare you for the battle, so Goofy and I will be training you." Sora was confused. "Training? What training? I don't need to train, I already know how to fight." Donald answered "Right, you can fight, but that's just you. You need to fight like a real warrior, like a REAL Keyblade Master." Sora went from confused to irritated, "I'm already a Keyblade Master, I don't need to know any fancy tricks." Donald points his finger at Sora in disbelief, "FANCY? Sora, do you even know how a Keyblade Master fights?" Sora answers "With the Keyblade?" Donald stares in awe at his friend's stupidity and sits back down "You don't know, it's that obvious, I can't believe I didn't figure it out sooner, YOU DON'T KNOW!" Then Goofy spoke out "Were here, everyone!" Sora looked through the glass to see a world in ruins. Confused, Sora asks Goofy, "What is this place, Goofy?" Goofy replied, "The Land of Departure, the place where Keyblade Wielders become Masters-" Donald interrupted and said, "You are gonna hate yourself when you see these guys." Irritated, Sora pilots the ship straight towards the Land of Departure, unaware that he is being followed.

The group prepares for landing, as the ship drops onto the ground, the trio began to leave the ship when suddenly, Sora tripped over something, "Ouch!" or someone. Kairi reveals herself, "Geez, Sora, watch were you step! Your Big-Fat-Shoes nearly crushed me!" Sora was startled at the appearance of his friend, "Kairi? What are you doing here?" Kairi responded, "I told you once didn't I? Your NOT doing this alone anymore, I'm going to help you from now on." Sora couldn't help but feel worried, and nervous, "Kairi, this is way too dangerous, you could get hurt, or worse, you might not make it back alive!" Kairi took Sora's hand "I've been training, Sora, you don't have to be alone anymore, besides, Riku's on a mission, and Donald & Goofy will be supervising us, we'll be fine, after all, we aren't any ordinary kids, were future Keyblade Masters!" Kairi cheers on and drags Sora out of the ship.

The two come out of the ship, but were surprised to see the Land of Departure as nothing but ruins, desolate, no life whatsoever. Sora asks Donald, "Donald, where are the Keybalde Masters?" Donald replied, "I swear, I didn't know what happened, I heard Keyblade Wielders still go to this place to become Masters, but I never imagined that the place was destroyed." Before anyone could reply, a strange old man appeared out of the dusty mist, "Well howdy folks, welcome to the Departure Ruins. The resting place of all Keyblade Wielders an' Masters." Confused, Sora walked up to the old man and asked, "What do you mean resting place? They can't be all-!" The old man replied, "Yep, dead as my 5th wife, he-yuk, he-yuk."

The old man continued, "These people were wiped out, or at least, that's what I've heard, by an impact of Darkness, not your average closet/midnight darkness, but something evil, it devoured the world an' everyone on it. It's tragic I know, but after the worlds returned, me an' my buds thought that the Land of Departure would be restored too, an' everyone that disappeared along with it, well, we were half right. As it turned out, the entire world itself was broken, and the people in it, (shrugs) I don't want to remember the grizzly sight."

Sora was shocked, his dream of becoming a master died along with everyone in the Departure Ruins. "Everyone, dead? What could have happened? The world, the hearts, the people, they should be restored when the Heartless World was destroyed! How could this happen?" Kairi tried to comfort him, "Sora, it's not your fault." The old man approached the two, "Well of coarse it wasn't his fault, the real ones to blame were the Unbirths!" Sora and Kairi looked at the old man and asked, "The Unbirths?" Donald and Goofy looked at each other and felt their spines tingle, "Oh no, Sora, we have to make it back to the King!" Sora asked Donald why, but Donald proceeded into pulling Goofy inside the ship, "No questions, JUST GET IN, NOW!" Sora and Kairi decided to go, but suddenly, the ground started to shake, something was coming...

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2: March of the unbirths

Kingdom Hearts: Before the After

Chapter 2: March of the Unbirths

The ground started to shake, the ruins started to tremble, and the sky was covered in crimson clouds. Sora picks Kairi up and rushes for the Gummi Ship when suddenly, a shot of dark vapor crossed their path. "Oops, I missed." Sora turns around and sees three purple robed menaces, their robes also had red runes and sharp orange fingers coming from their sleeves, the armor worn underneath the robes had a mysterious symbol, a symbol that looked almost like heart, but with eyes and teeth coming out. The man who shot at Sora stepped forward, "From what Deorc said, you two are the youngest." Sora puts Kairi down, "Who are you? Are you the one responsible for this quake?" One of the cloaked agents stepped forward, "Our masters were responsible, not us, if you have something you wish to say to them, you can say it to us." Kairi spoke out, "And you are?" Another hooded agent replied, "We are the Celestial Movement, our orders are to assist the masters in their quest to exterminate this peace of scrap you call a world." Kairi steps forward, "WHAT? Why would you do this? The Land of Departure is a place for training, for the Keyblade Wielders to become future Keyblade Masters!" The three hooded men drew their swords, "I'm sorry madam, but this world has to die, in order for our masters to change the galaxy into a paradise." Sora then realized who they were working for, "The Unbirths, you people are working for the them aren't you?" One of the agents smirks, "We are servants to all who seek true happiness, so, why don't we show you the error of your ways? For paradise." The hooded agents aim their swords at Kairi, but Sora stands in the way, "Get lost you nutcases!" The three attack, and Sora pushes Kairi out of the way in order to intercept their attacks. "You want her, you'll have to get through me!" The hooded agents are then intercepted by Donald and Goofy. "You'll have to get through ALL of us!" A fight ensues, and the agents are quickly defeated.

One of the agents stands back up, "How could you turn away, Sora? The Celestial Movement seeks peace and order, the same as the Keybearers did long ago!" Sora stepped back in amazement, "Peace and order? Your helping the Unbirths destroy a dying world! And how do you know me anyway? Just who do you think you are?" The hooded man grabs his blade, "The Unbirths present hope for those abandoned by life! We are just helping a fellow ally in changing the world's rules! If we don't change something, WE WILL ALWAYS BE UNWANTED! RAAAGH!" The hooded man charges Sora, but unlike the other two, he was fighting with all his strength, Sora was amazed at how skilled he was, but he was still wondering what the hooded man meant by 'We will always be unwanted', Sora backed away when the hooded man swung his blade at him, he kept swinging at Sora when Sora finally stopped his barrage of attacks and asked him, "What do you mean 'unwanted'?" Before a reply could be made, Kairi yelled out, "SORA, LOOK OUT!" Sora heard something coming up behind him, he dodges the attack, but the hooded man wasn't as lucky. The hooded man was shot by an arrow, "...have...I been...forsaken?" the hooded man dissolved and was turned to dust.

Sora looked up and he saw the one responsible for killing the hooded man, it was another hooded man, with a bow and a collection of arrows. His appearance was like the Celestial Movement's, armor, cloak and all, but the color was different. His cloak was colored blood-red crimson, the runes on his cloak were orange, and his fingers were normal human fingers, and his armor was gold and black. "Oops, I missed again." Sora was startled, "You were the one who tried to shoot me earlier?" The hooded archer replied, "Duh, who did you think did it, the swordsmen? They live and die by the sword. I on the other hand, would rather die by my bow."

Then the archer removed his hood, and revealed a blue eyed blond and tanned skinned man, he continued talking, "So, you giving the masters a hard time? Dillhole, what did they ever do to you? All they ever wanted was to bring harmony by removing the chaos, that includes guns, war, supremacy, greed-." Sora cuts off the man, "Freedom, joy, sadness, blah, blah, and a blibitty, blabitty, bloo. I heard this stuff before, so I'll give you the same answer, LEAVE!" The man wasn't pleased with the response, "Hmph, touchy aren't you? Why do you want to protect this pig sty of a world? The people are dead, the whole castle's a mess, and it's JUST SO DIRTY! I mean, look at the dust on this pillar, atrocious, that's what it is, this place has to be demolished, no question about it, it just makes me wanna-." Before he could finish what he was saying, Sora attacks him and the archer grabs the Keyblade (HE GRABBED IT?) and throws Sora against a wall, "Touchy is right, you need to learn some manners." The archer points his next arrow at Sora, when Donald casts Blizzard and shoots three icy thorns at him, the Archer intercepts them by releasing his explosive arrow, "Goofy, get the ship ready!" Goofy prepares the Gummi Ship for departure, "The ship's ready and wait'n, Donald!" Donald gets in, but then the archer fires at the ship, causing Goofy to accidentally press the Auto-Pilot button. Sora and Kairi try to rush toward the ship, but the ship was starting to lift off the world, Sora throws Kairi near the ship's entrance so she could make it off the Departure Ruins, if he couldn't make it, at least his friends can. Kairi's grip starts to slip, but Goofy grabs Kairi just in time, "Hang on, I'll pull you in!" but then another shot was fired, "Sorry, can't let you guys get off the hook yet." The archer prepares another shot, but is stopped by Sora's Strike Raid, "Now that's not very nice!" Sora prepares to attack, but then a shriek is heard, Kairi was slipping, Goofy was starting to loose his grip. Sora runs toward the Gummi Ship to try and help, but he is immediately shot at by the archer, "Stay...good boy. How 'bout a treat?" The archer aims a shot at Sora, Sora tries to break free, "Bad dog, your making daddy MAD!" then the archer kicks Sora, making him dizzy, "There we go, that's a good boy, after I 'put you down', maybe I'll do the same to your friends!" But before he could, the old man appeared and hit the archer with a shovel. "Hurry, Keybearer, save your girl!" Sora runs toward the Gummi Ship, Goofy finally looses his grip on Kairi, but Sora catches her. Just like that, the Gummi Ship left, Sora and Kairi were now alone, to do battle with the archer, "Well Sora, at least your not alone."

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3: Ratchet's Celestial Encounter

Kingdom Hearts: Before the After

Chapter 3: Ratchet's Celestial Encounter

Sora places Kairi down, "Kairi, stay behind me." Kairi protested, "Wait a minute Sora, were a team, we should work together!" Sora replied, "No were NOT! This isn't a game Kairi, this is dangerous! If you try to fight, you could get hurt, or worse..." Kairi was surprised, "Sora, why are you acting this way? You don't have to protect me, I can fight."

Sora wanted to reply, but the archer replied instead, "Oh, NOW I get it, the dog has a master after all. So that's why he's so protective of you. Heh, and here I thought he had eyes for Riku." Sora was in shock, "Wah? That's it, I'LL KILL YA!" Kairi holds him back, "Sora calm down, he's trying to get to you!" Sora replied, "But I'm sick of it! Ever since we came back home, people were spreading rumors about me and Riku having a relationship, WELL I'VE HAD IT! I'm not going to stand for it anymore!"

Kairi then said, "Geez, the strange guy's right you are touchy, aren't you?" Sora then slipped something out, "Hey, Mr. Archer, shows what you know about me! I don't have feelings for Riku I have feelings for someone else! So HAH!" Kairi realized Sora was close to blurting out a secret, "Wait, so who is it you like?" Sora realized his mistake, "Well, uh, I, you see..."

"Mr. Archer? For your information kid, my name is nowhere near as ridiculous as 'Mr. Archer'." the archer said, "My name is feared over a hundred mountains, under the highest trees, my name would make your very feet shake!" Sora and Kairi stare in complete confusion at the narcissist before them, "So what's your name?" the archer replied, "My name, is Heolstor, The Hidden Shot!"

Before he could finish, one of the Celestial Movement agents appeared behind him, "Sire, Deorc seeks an audience with your holiness at once." Heolstor replied, "Fine, tell her I'll be there as soon as possible." The agent leaves, then Heolstor turns to his two adversaries, "I guess we'll have to finish this another time, pooch. But be warned, if your filthy forms appear in front of my elegant beauty again, you'll wish you were never born...Later babe!" Kairi blushes, "BABE?"

The clouds disappear, and the sun shines through, then the old man approaches Sora and Kairi, "I'm glad your both safe, to celebrate this victory, I'll make us a fine dish of Mole Ravioli! Delicious stuff, you can barely tell were the stuffin' is, Heyuk!" Sora and Kairi looked at each other, "Eh, that's OK, we'll just wait for our friends to get back." The old man replied, "Assuming if they can. It almost looked like their ship had a mind of it's own, I saw that Goofy-lookin' feller look like he pushed something by accident on the ship. Perhaps it was the Auto-Pilot button, that means they'll be returning to the world where they originate from...or whatever farm they lived in, Heyuk!"

Sora and Kairi sat down and began to worry, "It took us 2 days to make it here..." Sora began to wonder about Donald and Goofy's safety, as well as his mother, who was probably waiting for his return.

Meanwhile in outer space, a ship with two passengers were bickering, "Hey Ratchet, while were out here, let's get a burger or something, my stomach's aching!" Ratchet begins to regret bringing Captain Quark with him, "We just had lunch a while ago, what's the mater with you?" Quark replies, "Fangoreon Blatter Fruit is fattening, you hear me? FATTENING! I need a diet sandwich or something, please Ratchet, I'm dieing over here!"

Ratchet explored the galaxy in search of Clank, and having Quark as a partner was enough to make anyone crack, "FINE! We'll stop at a Subway, but that's it, got it?" Quark replies, "Yep. I knew you had a heart, my friend."

But before they could make a stop anywhere, A swarm of Unbirths appeared and attacked Ratchet's ship, Quark screams, "WHAAAAAA, What are those things!" Ratchet replies, "I don't know, but they won't be a problem for long!" The brave Lombax unleashed his weapons, taking out 3 waves of Unbirth creatures, when suddenly, three ships arrived, "We are the Celestial Movement, your unholy attack on our brethren will not go unpunished, prepare to die!"

The ships damage Ratchet's ship, "I don't know who or what these Celestial Guys are, but they aren't taking me without a fight!" Quark replied, "They can take me, I don't care where they take me, just any place with a buffet or something!"

Suddenly, a large surge of white energy came through outer space and wiped out the fleet, Quark commented, "That was close, thank you, whitish, gigantic wave of unknown energy that came to save us, we salute you!" Ratchet starts to realize the predicament they are in, "Uh, Quark, that wave's coming right for us." Then, just like that, the wave disrupts the ship's controls, and starts to plummit toward a strange looking world that appears to be a broken castle...

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4: New Neighbors

Kingdom Hearts: Before the After

Chapter 4: New Neighbors

Sora lies on his back, watching the sky, waiting for Donald and Goofy to return in the Gummi Ship, and rescue him and Kairi from being stranded forever with a strange old nut who talks about having 5-17 wives, eating mole ravioli, and God knows what.

"Hey, what're you looking at?" Sora looks up at Kairi, "Nothing much, the clouds just look like food to me." Kairi lays beside him, "Speaking of food, Billy's preparing some food for us right now." Sora asked, "Who's Billy?" Kairi replied, "The old man, you know, the hill billy? He told me his name." Sora couldn't help but feel unsurprised, the name "Billy" did suite the Hill Billy back there.

"Anyway, I look at the clouds and all I see is someone alone, someone who thinks he has to do things his way, to protect the people he loves." Sora was confused, and he was going to reply when she continued, "And he doesn't seem to know that the ones he protects, are the ones that worry about him the most. That's why one of those friends came with him...to let him know, she's not going to stand by and watch the person she cares about most of all, get taken away from her again."

Sora realized Kairi was talking about him, "Your not alone, Sora. I'm going to protect YOU from now on, just as you protected me." Kairi's words touched Sora's heart, "Uh, Kairi, I didn't want to involve you because of the dangers that I encountered. I care about you, and my friends." Kairi replied, "And how much do you think I feel when I hear about you leaving again? Every time the King needs you, I always worry if I'm going to loose you again! Your not going to leave the islands again, are you?" Sora didn't know how to answer her, he IS the new Keybearer, and he does have to restore the damage caused by the Heartless, it was hard to tell if he was going to disappear like before.

"Kairi...I've been on many adventures, I've saved you and Riku from loosing your hearts to Xehanort, and I've even restored our home world. But ever since I was given the job to "Reconnect", my responsibilities became more important than anything I could ever imagine. If I become a Keyblade Master, then I can save the Keybearers before me, and return home, with you, and Riku, and then that would be the end of it. We could finally live in peace, without the Heartless to worry about."

Kairi still felt worried about Sora, "Listen Sora, there's something I want to know before-THAT THING'S COMING RIGHT FOR US!" Sora was startled by Kairi's sudden change of words, so he looks up and see's a ship, burning in the atmosphere!

"Oh no, where gonna die, WERE GONNA DIE! Oh, good thing I'm wearing clean underwear!" Ratchet tries to calm Quark, "SHUT UP, QUARK! Were not gonna die!" Ratchet tries to activate the landing sequence, however the ship is unable to do so, "OK, so, were gonna die..." The two screamed while entering the world's orbit.

"Hey kids, I've done it, I'VE PERFECTED BEAVER JUICE!" CRASH! Thanks to Ratchet's ship, Billy's shack was no more, "Aw, horse-pit, now I'll have ta find more Platypus Beaks for my house!" A platypus crawls by, "Dinner an' a new home! Lead me to yer kin, Otter-Duck! YEEHAW!" The Platypus shrieks and runs, with Billy chasing it.

"Sora, come on, we have to find out what or who that thing is!" Kairi rushes over to the crash sight, "I see it, wait, Kairi!" Sora and Kairi arrive at the crash sight, where Ratchet and Quark were sitting, scared and confused. Ratchet noticed the layout of where they were, "Whoa..." Quark rubs his head, "I know...so much for clean underwear." Sora, Kairi, and Ratchet couldn't help but feel uncomfortable, then the air bags came up and knocked the two out.

That night, Ratchet was waking up when he saw a girl sitting next to him, "Wha?" Ratchet stands up in shock, looks around, and then hears the girl speak, "Are you alright? I'm sorry I scared you." Ratchet looks down and sees the girl smiling at him, "We found you and your friend inside that ship, are you going to be OK?"

Ratchet notices a boy entering the tent, "How's he doing?" the girl replied, "His wounds aren't severe, so he'll make it. I don't know what's wrong with the other guy." the boy looks at Quark, who seems to be dreaming, "No, NO, Helga, please, not the coarse, anything but the coarse! Just leave me and Courtney Gears alone. Wait, what's that? No, no, no, NOT THE BLARGIAN SPINACH! AAAAAAAGH"

Quark is finally awake, he looks around and notices the girl, "Hey, I'm starting to like this dream." the boy steps forward, "She's 16 you PERVERT!" The boy takes Quark by the antenna, and throws him out of the tent, "Geez, what's up with that kid? It's like he thinks I'm a Teracnoid."

"I know we look a little strange, but you can trust us." The girl said while smiling at Ratchet, the boy was next to speak, "I'm Sora, it's nice to meet you." "And I'm Kairi, so, what's your name, Mr. Cat?" Ratchet finally spoke out, "Mr. Cat? I'm a Lombax, lady, and the name is Ratchet!" Quark steps in, "-Sidekick to the one and only, CAPTAIN QUARK! The greatest super hero in the galaxy!" Sora whispers to Kairi, "But I thought Batman was-" Quark interrupts, "-So, tell me my little 5 fingered friends, what disturbing, mysterious, back-water world is this?"

Billy comes in, "Your in what remains of the Land of Departure, son. This here is now a bunch of ruins that my late sister's 27th cousin's step mother's great step brother calls, the Departure Ruins. Complete with tasty mammals! Heyuk, heyuk!" The old man pulls out a plate of Skunk Tails with Broccoli strung up inside, a Beaver tail sticking out of a yellow glass, all on a Platypus beak. Sora, Kairi, and Ratchet rush out before the old man asked them to eat any, as for Quark, "Say, this isn't half bad. Ratchet, you should try some, it's Quarktastic!"

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5: The Zoni's arrival

Kingdom Hearts: Before the After

Chapter 5: The Zoni's Arrival

Clank awakens to see a dark room, with voices, loud and sinister voices. He looked around and saw a hallway, Clank then heard a voice, "Sir please, there isn't much time, get out!" Just as he did, he was spotted, "He's awake, STOP HIM!"

Meanwhile, back at the Departure Ruins, Ratchet was trying to repair his ship, Aphelion. "Crud, Aphelion's busted." Ratchet scratches his head, "Maybe I can find something in this place." Ratchet pauses and looks up to the sky, "It'll take time, but I'll find a way to get to you, Clank."

Sora approaches Ratchet, "Hey, how's it going with your ship?" Ratchet replies, "Not so good, 3 wings are missing, the engine's busted, even the thrusters were wasted during the crash." Sora looks inside the ship, "Yeah, this looks busted alright. I don't know if we can, but if you need our help, me and Kairi will be glad to lend you a hand." Ratchet smiles, "Thanks, but I doubt there's anything on this world that can fix Aphelion." Sora rubs his head in disappointment, "Geez, sorry to hear that."

Kairi just came out of Billy's new cabin when something caught her eye, she looks up at the clouds and notices something falling, "Sora, something's falling from the sky!" Sora and Ratchet look up and see 3 strange creatures with big eyes, and light surrounding their small bodies, "It's the Zoni!"

Ratchet runs over to the Zoni to try and catch them. Sora runs after him and asks, "Hey, Ratchet, what's a Zoni?" Ratchet explains, "The Zoni are weird, floating creatures with strange powers, they were the ones who kidnapped Clank!"

The Zoni made a safe landing inside the ruins of the Land of Departure. Ratchet enters the ruins while Sora followed from behind. "Jeez, they really need to put a light switch in here, it's dark!" Sora uses the Fire spell and lights a trail of torches, "There we go."

Ratchet presses on in search of the Zoni, when he and Sora come across a golden room with Zoni-like idols and statues. In front of Sora and Ratchet, was a large statue that appeared to be three warriors struggling against a large monster, "What is that?" Ratchet asked, Sora walks forward and looks at the statue, "It looks like the first Keyblade Master. He must have fought this thing a long time ago with the help of his friends."

Ratchet looks up and finds a strange container on the monster statue's hand, he proceeds to climbing up and trying to grab it, Sora yells at Ratchet, "Ratchet, what're you doing?" The young Lombax reaches out to the container, "I think I found something that could help, I saw a symbol on it that looked like a Zoni, some sort of vessel of some kind. We might be able to use it!" Ratchet finally grabs the Zoni-like container and jumps back down.

"So, what does it do?" Sora asked, Ratchet replied, "Not sure, maybe it catches Zoni, who knows?" A Zoni aproaches the two, "Well, now's the time to test that vessel out!" Ratchet opens the Zoni Vessel, but nothing happens, the Zoni floats away, "C'mon Sora, we have to catch the Zoni before it gets away!"

The two chase the little Zoni until it reached the other 2. The 3 converse with each other, "Sire is in danger! We must return to Sire!" Sora steps forward, "Wait, hold it! You guys aren't going anywhere!" Ratchet approaches the Zoni, "Where's Clank? Tell me where he is!" The Zoni float over to Ratchet and start to circle him, "Sire is safe, you will never find Sire!" Ratchet was about to attack in anger when Sora stops him, "Wait, Clank is your master?" The Zoni then approach the Keybearer, "Keyblade! He has a Keyblade! Maybe if we bring Keyblade, Sire will be safe." Sora steps back, "Hold it, this stays with me!" The Zoni proceed to use a spell, the same one that teleported Clank away from Ratchet, but Ratchet wasn't going to allow it to happen again. He uses his Omniwrench to bash the Zoni, but when he did, they stuck to the Omniwrench like paper to glue. "Ratchet, try putting them inside the vessel!" Ratchet takes the Zoni and shoves them into the vessel, "Alright! We caught the Zoni!"

Running outside, Ratchet and Sora head straight for Aphelion, "OK, you guys have the power to reshape and transform matter, right? I need you guys to fix my ship!" The Zoni were hesitant, "Never! Sire belongs with us, he must fulfill destiny and look after Great Clock!" Sora decides to talk to the Zoni, "If you guys want Clank to stay inside this 'Great Clock', why aren't you there, making sure that he isn't trying to escape?" The Zoni gave a sad and worried look, "Betrayed, metal man sent us to find Sire, then metal man betrayed us."

Ratchet realized that they were describing someone he may have met before, "Metal man?...hmm, did this guy have a butler by his side?" The Zoni responded, "Yes, metal man had other friend, metal man kept calling him, Lawrence." Ratchet finally realized who was behind this.

Meanwhile, Clank managed to escape the creatures that were chasing him, when he soon found himself at a dead end. He stood over a ledge and saw before him the entire space station that he was occupying, he realized that he was actually inside a giant clock the entire time. Clank turns around and sees the one responsible for capturing him, "Go ahead, JUMP! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, haaaaaa!" Clank clenches his fist and spoke out the culprit's name, "Dr. Nefarious!"

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6: A Nefarious Plot twist

Kingdom Hearts: Before the After

Chapter 6: A Nefarious Plot Twist

Clank confronts his enemies, "Dr. Nefarious, I should have known that you were behind this! Where did you take me?" Nefarious walks toward Clank while explaining, "You don't recognize it? This is your home, THE GREAT CLOCK! A marvel of science and sorcery, engineered by the brightest Zoni in all of existence, and constructed in the exact CENTER OF THE UNIVERSE-give 'er take 50 ft."

"Clank asks, "I am curious, what lie did you tell the Zoni in your quest for vengeance?" Nefarious gives a confused look, "Vengeance, you think I went to all this trouble just for mere vengeance? And they say I'm ego-maniacal. Let's just say it's...all in the past. LAWRENCE!" Dr. Nefarious's butler appears behind him, "Right here sir." Nefarious states his order to Lawrence, "Ready the Orb of Gratuitous Immobilization."

Nefarious walks away while Lawrence pulls out the orb, he activates it and sends it straight at Clank. Clank was at first unsure of the orb's effect being accurate, but then, it unleashed a shock wave on Clank that rendered him unconscious. "Shall I prepare the Nomadic Station again?" Lawrence asked, Nefarious replied, "No, I have a better idea..." Lawrence protested, "But Sir-" But Nefarious interrupted, "Patience, Lawrence. We have all the time in the universe."

Suddenly, Heolstor appeared, "I'd listen to your fat friend if I were you." Nefarious turns around to see the agent of the Celestial Order, "You again? Whaddya want! I'm busy planning my takeover of the clock!" Heolstor approaches the crazed villain, "That puny mutt is destined to take over for his old man, you should be careful with the way you pull his leash, Nefarious. He'll jeopardize your plan, and ours, if you let go of that leash."

Nefarious turns away from Heolstor, "What is wrong with you? That little twit isn't going to mess anything up! And if he does, I'll-!" Heolstor interrupted, "You'll what? Tear 'Secret Agent Clank' limb from limb? Oh yeah, that worked for you pretty well 2 years ago, didn't it? Clank works with Ratchet, encourages Captain Quark and the Galactic Rangers to crush your army, and then as a dramatic end to your villainy...you get stuck on a rock."

Nefarious starts to get irritated, "It wasn't a 'rock' you fool...IT WAS A FREACKING TWO YEAR PRISON OF AN ASTROID! And I'm not letting that happen to me ever again! When this clock is mine, I'll start with erasing Clank and his stupid 'Squishy' friend, Ratchet!" Heolstor interrupts, "And THEN, you'll turn the clock to us, right?" Nefarious complies, "Of course, you have my word. Lawrence?" Nefarious's servant comes by, "Yes sir?" Nefarious walks by him and pats him on the shoulder, "Remember, you know what to do."

As the two mechanical villains left, Heolstor walks over to Clank's limp body, "Don't worry, pup. I'll make sure the Clock is in good hands, the hands of the Unbirths!" He then kicked Clank over the ledge, "I wonder what response I might get from the Lombax when I tell him? Heh, it can wait." Clank fell to what seemed to be his death, but suddenly, a robot caught Clank just in time. "Sir, don't worry, I'll fix you up. Whatever it takes, that's a promise!" The robot takes Clank back up and begins trying to restore Clank.

Elsewhere, in another world, A band prepares for a live concert shown to about 5,000 people. The lead guitar player walks over to their roadie, "Hey, Riggs! Uh, sorry I 'smashed' your guitar last night. HAH!" But while the crude guitarist laughed, the roadie pulls out what appears to be the broken guitar, except for one change, it was completely fixed! "Dude, look! It's like, new!" The drummer said, the guitarist gave the roadie a confused look, "Whoa, how did you do that?" The guitarist proceeds to taking the guitar from the roadie, "We'll try not to smash it...so much this time." The band steps on stage to prepare to (at least try to) rock the audience.

The lead singer approaches the roadie, "Hey Eddie, man. I hate to ask this but our manager wanted to know. When you were gonna, build us like, a new set?" He proceeds to talk while pointing at the large beast statue behind the band, "This...'Stonehenge' stuff was funny in kind of an ironic retro sort of way, but..." Eddie doesn't reply, and just continues smoking his cigarette.

The lead singer starts talking again, "Hey Eddie, don't get me wrong, your the best, OK? The greatest roadie in the biz. Everybody knows you can fix anything, build anything, so maybe you could build us something that speak more to our tween demographic?" Eddie gives him a bad look, the lead singer steps back, "I-is all I'm saying. Sooner or later, your gonna have to join the modern world, y'know?" The lead singer proceeds to running out to the band to get ready to start their song.

Eddie get's up, put's out his cigarette, and blows out a huge cloud of smoke. While the band played their song, another roadie approaches Eddie, Eddie shakes his head in dismay, "I can fix anything, except THAT." The roadie replies, "Metal is dead." Unbeknownst to Eddie, a dark, sinister presence begins to approach him, in the form of the Unbirths.

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7: Rock & Rift

Kingdom Hearts: Before the After

Chapter 7: Rock & Rift

During Nefarious's invasion of the Great Clock, time was beginning to collapse, worlds started to go nuts, and the Unbirths began to ravage in the destruction, and Eddie's world was next.

Eddie asks a question to his roadie friend, "You ever feel like you should have been born a different time? Like you should have been born earlier? Back when the music was...real?" the roadie was confused, "Like the 70's?" Eddie replied, "Earlier, like, the early 70's." Before the roadie could respond, he notices the lead guitarist dancing on a part of the beast statue, "Uh, oh."

The Unbirths hid themselves in the shadows, one by one devouring the audience. A group was starting to come close to the two roadies, Eddie then notices the lead singer dancing on the statue, "I told you not to climb up there you stupid mother-!" Before Eddie could finish, the lead singer tripped, and was clinging for his life on the ledge, "HELP, somethings up here!"

Eddie looks up and then notices a strange looking creature, an Unbirth, trying to force the guitarist to loose his grip, the roadie just sighed and said, "Please let him fall." But Eddie just couldn't let that creature have it's way and kill innocent people, "DAMN IT!" Eddie rushes to try and catch the guitarist, unaware that the Unbirths behind him pounced on the other roadie.

The guitarist accidentally drops Eddie's guitar, but Eddie catches it in the nick of time and places it on a part of the set. The Unbirth finally manages to push the guitarist off the edge, but as he was falling, Eddie managed to catch him, he safely puts him down, giving him a chance to make a break for it, but suddenly, the Unbirths broke a large piece of the beast statue set off, it fell down, and hit Eddie.

Suddenly, a large Time Rift came down and froze half the audience, then another came on the set, each of the Rifts spat out more Unbirth monsters that attacked everyone in the concert building, including the Band that Eddie worked for. Then, on the stage, 4 hooded men appeared, "Citizens of this world, we are the Celestial Movement! We have seen your sinful and ridiculous lifestyle, and we hereby dub you as unfit and unnecessary humans. YOUR RIGHT TO LIVE HAS BEEN REVOKED!"

As the Celestial Movement and the Unbirths attack everyone in the audience and the stage, Eddie was bleeding badly, though he isn't dead, he was still badly hurt. He opened his eyes and saw the Celestial Movement and the Unbirths attack everyone in the building, he then noticed his arm brutally injured and tried to cover it, but a drip of blood came on his belt and then started to glow...

Meanwhile, back at the Departure Ruins, Sora continued speaking with the Zoni, "Well, from what Ratchet told me, this 'Dr. Nefarious' is real trouble. And he's capable of more than just treachery and cartoonish humor. If he get's what he want's from your clock, then who knows what he'll do to your master." The Zoni speak out, "Sire will not give in, Sire will defeat metal man! But can't do it without guidance, we must return to Great Clock!" Sora asks, "And how do you manage to do that?" The Zoni become silent. "We...don't...know."

"Alright, how about we take you back?" Sora asked the Zoni. The Zoni seemed suspicious, "NO! We won't be betrayed again!" And Sora replied, "Look, I'm sure your master understands by now that he has new responsibilities, but if your not there to help him, who knows what Nefarious will do to him?" The Zoni realize the danger Clank was in, Sora continued, "And besides, would it hurt for your master to see his best friend again? Ratchet's been looking for his friend for a long time ever since you kidnapped him." The Zoni speak out, "We no kidnap! We brought master home."

Sora countered, "Without his permission? Sure you took him back to the Great Clock because of his destiny, but kidnapping is still kidnapping! The only way you guys can make things right again is if you let Ratchet and Clank see each other again! Remember, friends are only friends when they help each other out, you guys are like friends to Clank, and would you help him, or leave him alone with a nutcase bent on global domination?"

The Zoni look at each other and then turn to Sora, "OK, we take Sire's friend to see Sire, but only if Mr. Keyman uses Keyblade and helps Sire." Sora extends his hand, "It's a deal." One Zoni each shake Sora's hand. Sora and the Zoni come towards Ratchet while he tries to repair Aphelion, Sora turns to the Zoni, "So, can you guys help repair my friend's ship?" The Zoni approach Aphelion, "FIX!" They use there magic on Aphelion while Ratchet stares in awe, "Whoa..."

Captain Quark returns from scrounging through the Ruins, "Hey Ratchet, I found some more Beaver tails and Platypus beak that we could use for-HOLY MOTHER OF SCRUNCH, WHAT ARE THEY DOING TO OUR SHIP!" Ratchet turns to Quark, "What does it look like? They're fixing Aphelion."

Kairi looks outside of the cabin and finds the Zoni repairing Aphelion. Kairi was about to exit the cabin, when she saw a picture on the wall. "Hmm, must have been Billy when he was young." Then Billy entered his cabin to find Kairi admiring a photo on the wall, "Yep, you weren't the only one, he was quite the looker. Women loved him, men wanted to be him. He was quite the Keyblade Weilder. Hard to believe he became a Master."

Kairi turned to Billy, "Who is he? A friend of yours?" Billy's face changed into a sad expression. "That boy on the li'l photo, he's...he was my son." A tear came down from his eye, "He was...the only one who smiled at my cooking. I miss Eraqus already."

End of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8: Onward to Neither

Kingdom Hearts: Before the After

Chapter 8: Onward to Neither

The Zoni finished fixing Aphelion, and floated toward Sora, "Keyboy, remember deal. We help you, you help us." Sora gives them a thumbs up, "Don't worry, I'm not the type to go back on a deal." The Zoni proceed to returning to the Zoni Vessel, Ratchet checks Aphelion out, "Holy smokes! This ship's completely reformed. It looks so different, it's hard to say if it's the same ship!"

Ratchet walks toward Sora, "I don't know how you did it, but man, I'm-" Sora interrupts, "I made a deal with the Zoni. They were hard to convince, but I changed their minds." Ratchet asked, "What kind of deal?" Sora replied, "They needed Clank for something, but with Dr. Nefarious keeping Clank hostage, they knew that they needed help. So I made a deal with them, to reunite you with Clank, they need me to help them save Clank and the Clock."

Ratchet scratches the back of his head, "I guess you'll be coming along then?" Sora replied, "I guess we are." Ratchet was confused at first, but remembered that he and Kairi came together, "I...don't know if there's room in the ship." But no sooner had Ratchet finished his sentence, when Aphelion sprouted from the back seats of the cockpit, three extra seats! "OK, guess your coming after all."

Kairi turned toward Billy, "What happened to him?" Billy took his hat off and took a seat, "It happened about 13 years ago. My son was already an accomplished Master of the Keyblade, Eraqus was very strong and noble, he took in children, knights, any warrior with a pure and noble heart. He had 3 apprentices at the time, there was a brave young man, an honest girl, and a young and talented boy, those three became the legacy of my son."

Billy continued, "The Master Qualification Test was coming up for two of 'em, however, as soon as it began, so did a major catastrophe, and from what I've heard, one of Eraqus's friends were involved in the incident. He was...rather creepy, and he had ideas that no normal human being would want in their noggin. Eraqus sent his apprentices after him, but, well..." Kairi asked, "What is it?" Billy replied, "Sometimes children have a funny way of choosing favorites...I...heard the news after that." Billy took his hat and squeezed it while shedding a tear. He heads for his Beaver/Platypus chair and took a seat.

"The eldest apprentice and the youngest became puppets for the other side without even knowing it, they were manipulated into assassinating my son..." Kairi couldn't help but feel sorry for this disturbed human being, he had a Keyblade Master as a son, and he was taken away so soon. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to bring up the past."

Billy stood up and wiped his tears away, "Aww hell, ya don't have to apologize li'l miss, you an' yer boyfriend saved these ruins from those nutcases in robes! I couldn't be more grateful for yer help, even the finest dish of Blue Hedge-." Kairi stops him, "Please don't talk about the food." Billy understands, "Okey Dokey li'l lady. By the way, when you go off into the universe to search for those hooded weirdos, give yer boyfriend this map. It should help guide him through the Neither."

Kairi felt confused, "When we get off? We don't have a ship to fly in. And what do you mean the 'Neither? And-WHADDYA MEAN BOYFRIEND?" Billy interrupted, "Neither is a strange and dangerous galaxy, it's where those hooded guys came from, I'm sure of that. A lot of weird things have come out of there, be careful missy."

"Oh, and don't worry mam, chances are he likes you too." Billy's warm smile makes Kairi feel pretty good about herself, "...Thank you Billy, we won't forget you." Kairi rushes off to see Sora while Billy heads back into his cabin, (cough), Billy looks at his hand and sees blood, "I'm running out of time..."

Sora feels the back seats, "Wow, Patten Furniture!" Qwark arrives with some things in his arms, Ratchet asks, "Qwark, what are those?" Qwark looks at Ratchet with a confused look, "What do you think? Rabbit's feet! That bearded guy said that these are great for luck...AND SNACKS." Qwark takes a foot, and swallows it whole, Sora and Ratchet felt sick just by looking at Qwark, "What are you guys looking at? These are great! Hmph, some people can't except perfection."

Kairi rushes towards Sora and the newly restored Aphelion, "Sora, what happened? Where did this ship come from?" Sora answered, "Well, it's a long story, and one you won't believe!" Kairi responded, "It's Ratchet's ship." Sora stumbled, embarrassed that Kairi could guess so easily.

"Ratchet checks the engines, the thrusters, and the wings, "This baby's ready to fly!" As Ratchet jumps in, Qwark, Sora, and Kairi follow. "Well, who would have guessed we would be caught in another fight between us and another random threat?" Kairi said, Qwark replied, "It's called Duty, fare maiden! And Duty calls us to do her bidding!"

Sora asks, "So Kairi, you look a bit distracted, what's up?" Kairi replied, "If we're going to stop the Unbirths and the Celestial Movement, then we have to go to Neither, a galaxy with unknown origin. Luckily, Billy gave us a map!" Kairi pulls out the map and shows it to everyone. Qwark takes the map, "Don't worry friends, I'll read this map and guide us straight towards our destiny! By the way, anyone hungry?" As soon as Quark pulled out the Rabbit Feet, Kairi takes them, and throws them out, "NO MORE WACKY FOOD!"

End of Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9: Becoming a Caretaker

Kingdom Hearts: Before the After

Chapter 9: Becoming the Caretaker

Clank gathers his senses and opens his eyes, a mechanic was fixing him, the mechanic looked at Clank with a smile, "...Hello." Clank was startled and jumped away to see that the one who fixed him was another robot.

The robot was scared, "I'm sorry, I was only trying to help! Uh, BACK-UP! Don't make me use force, Hoyooo!" As Clank stares at this strange robot who was putting up a fake karate stance, he notices a tool still attached to his chest. He realizes that the robot was not trying to hurt him. "You are the robot who assisted me in my escape from Nefarious." Clank gives the tool back to the nervous robot, "What is your name?"

"M...my name? Um, yes of coarse. I'm SIGMA 0426A, but you can call me Sigmund. I'm Junior Caretaker here at the Great Clock." Clank was curious, "Forgive me, but, what is the Great Clock?" Before Sigmund could answer, his alarm went off, "AHHH, oh dear, were late! Come, we don't have a lot of time! Uh, metaphorically speaking that is."

Meanwhile in the Galaxy, Sora, Kairi, Ratchet, and Qwark were in an argument. "Face it, you don't know where we are!" Ratchet said, Qwark replied, "Of coarse I do! We're just close by the third Valranade Moon. A couple more moons and we should get there in no time."

Kairi looked over at Quark's shoulder, "Turn right." The group was confused, Qwark replied, "Now, now, citizen. Let the adult super hero guide us through this empty space. You'd be surprised at how magnificent the super hero senses can be." Kairi spoke out, "But the map clearly says, 'TURN RIGHT IF YOU WANT TO GO MEET YOUR DOOM (Neither Galaxy)!"

Qwark replied, "(sigh), I wouldn't expect you to understand, after all, girls couldn't find water even if they fell out of a-." Kairi grabbed his antenna and said with a grim and angry voice, "TURN RIGHT." without asking, Ratchet steers the ship right, and then, in front of them, came a cloud of purple and red smoke, with black bolts of lightning popping out, as well as burning red eyes piercing through the clouds.

Everyone stared in shock, Qwark turned around and looked at Kairi, "THANKS A LOT, LADY! I knew some hot chick would be the death of Captain Qwark, I knew it!" Sora grabs his antenna, "She's 16 you PERVERT!" Sora then slams Qwark's face down (accidentally) on Aphelion's Nav Unit, "Hey, I only have one you know!" Aphelion said to Sora.

Aphelion proceeds into the Neither Galaxy, as the ship enters the void of unknown origin, Kairi clings onto Sora, Sora tries to calm her down, "It's OK, I've done stuff like this before. I've journeyed into other galaxies, saved lives and worlds, here I am." Kairi clings tighter, "This is different Sora, I feel...cold, terrified, this just doesn't feel right to me." Sora replies, "Don't worry about it, even if something comes at us, I'll protect you."

Ratchet grins after hearing this, "So you two are...like that, huh? Figures, well anyway, Sora's right. There's nothing to be afraid of, I've done the same thing he has. And if anything comes out-." Qwark interrupts, "Captain Qwark will save the day!" Everyone looks at the narcissist hero, "Oh really? And how do you plan on doing that?"

Qwark replies, "It's simple, one look from THIS raw and powerful physic, and they'll be begging us to spare their worthless lives. Such is the superstitious cowardly lot that we call villains!" Sora replies, "Right...anyway, the map seems to have a small note here..."

Sora begins to read, " It says, 'Seek out the Fongoids on Planet Quantos. They should have some knowledge about a rebel that can help you in your quest. Please, do whatever you can to stop the Unbirths, if they continue to thrive, they'll do greater damage than anyone could comprehend! I'm counting on you kids. Billy.' Hmm, I guess we should head to Quantos."

Back at the Great Clock, Clank was following Sigmund, "It's amazing how such a gigantic contraption could be built. Tell me, did you build it?" Sigmund answered, "ME? Build the Great Clock? Nah, that was Orvus. He was the smart one." Clank asks, "Who is Orvus? Is he the Caretaker?" Sigmund replied, "Well actually, that's why the Zoni brought you here, it was kind of Orvus's wish."

The two robots enter a large room with a strange scepter kept inside a containment field. "Awesome isn't it?" Sigmund asked Clank, "That's the Chronoscepter, the Caretaker's main 'weapon' of choice. But before you can use that, you'll need to meet Orvus in your subconscious." Clank asked, "My...subconscious?" Sigmund replied, "He's in your head, silly. Come, I've activated a Mnemonic Station so that you can talk to him."

Clank was confused, but he decided to ignore the feeling, and jumped inside the chamber, once he was in, he fell asleep. When Clank opened his eyes, he saw a strange area of blocks, poles, and even large screens showing his past experiences. Then suddenly, a small floating figure appeared before him, "Hello X-J0461, and welcome to your subconscious. I am Orvus, and I have been anticipating your arrival for quite some time."

End of Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10: Time and Triplets and terror

Kingdom Hearts: Before the After

Chapter 10: Time and Triplets and Terror, oh my!

Clank stares curiously at Orvus, "I...do not understand. Have I been here before?" Ovus laughs and replies, "You didn't think your soul came from a robot factory did you? Your body was made there, while your AI was made here, in the Great Clock, by me. You see, I was the one who created you, X-J0461." Clank was shocked to know that he was actually talking to his father the entire time.

"Oh, I'm sure you have lots of questions, but first, I have a gift for you." Orvus summoned a ball of light that became the Chronoscepter. The same scepter that Clank saw outside of his subconscious. "Well, off we go! You have much to learn before you can takeover my work."

As Orvus flew away, Clank followed and asked, "Are you...really my father?" Orvus answered, "That would be the real Orvus, so I'm afraid I am not. I am but a digital copy of him, but don't worry, I know all of his jokes."

Meanwhile, Sora, Kairi, Ratchet, and Qwark finally arrived on Planet Quantos, where they were supposed to find answers to the whereabouts of this "rebel". "I'll go talk to the natives, the rest of you stay here" Ratchet said as he exits Aphelion. Sora came out as well, "Hold it, since when was this a solo mission? I've been doing this sort of thing too you know?"

Ratchet turns around to talk to Sora, "Look, this is going to be dangerous! You might not know whats going to come out." Suddenly, a creature in the shadows appears, it was a Shadow Heartless! Sora spots it coming closer to Ratchet from behind while he was talking to Sora. "Look, I'm not saying your weak, I'm just worried that you might-!" Sora throws his Keyblade and destroys the Heartless, "Get in the way?"

"Ohh, darn it! I was close too!" A familiar voice was heard from the bushes. Kairi steps out, "Sora, it's Pete!" Ratchet was confused, "PETE? Who's Pete?" Sora threw his Keyblade at the figure hiding in the bushes and sure enough, Pete was revealed while jumping out of the way.

"HEY! What did you do that for? I didn't steal that guy's heart!...Yet." Sora stands ready, "Crud, even the Heartless are here!" Ratchet scratches his head, "The Heartless? What are they?" Kairi runs to Sora's side and replies to Ratchet's question, "Those without hearts. Long story short, these guys are dangerous!" Kairi pulls out her Keyblade and she and Sora prepare for battle.

Suddenly, they heard someone coming, "Help please, somebody!" Pete waves and makes his getaway. Qwark jumps out of the ship and see's a female Fongoid rushing for help, "What seems to be the problem, citizen?" The woman approached the heroes, "My children, they have my 3 babies! We went outside for a walk when out of nowhere, these creatures came out in the open and kidnapped them! Oh please, can any of you save them?"

"Don't worry, I'll-" Sora and Ratchet realized that they were copying each other, Kairi approaches the Fongoid mother, "We'll help you out. So, where was the last place you saw them?" The mother replied, "The creatures came around the entrance, they took my children in different directions!" Sora was about to say something when Ratchet spoke out first, "Looks like we'll have to split up and look for them. Everyone return to the ship as soon as you find one each, OK?"

Sora shakes off the jealous attitude and shakes his head 'yes' and rushes into the forest. Kairi and Ratchet went in different directions, while Qwark remained with the mother and Aphelion. "Uh, I'll look after the ship, good luck, brave sidekicks!" The mother looked up at Qwark, "Sidekicks?"

Sora looked all over and found no sign of any children, until he heard a scream, he rushes and finds the child being surrounded by Heartless, "Hang on Kid!" Sora attacks the Heartless and defeats them, the child thanks Sora and the two head back to the ship.

As soon as Sora and the child return to Aphelion, Sora finds Kairi and Ratchet waiting for them, they already found the other 2 children. "Geez, you two work pretty fast don't you?" Sora said, Ratchet replied, "Well, at least we made it back, and we found the kids." The mother ran to hug her children, "Oh, praise Orvus. You've saved them, thank you, thank you all so much."

Suddenly, Pete's laugh was heard, "Aww, the little kiddies are reunited with there beloved mommy..." Pete appeared and grabbed the children, "Hah, now their 'beloved mommy' is going to open the gates for me! Otherwise, these little brats will become appetizers for the Heartless!" The mother becomes enraged, "You fiend! Let them go!" Before any action could be taken, Pete disappeared.

"If you want to see these kids again, lady, then meet me at the front gate of your village! Once you open it for me, then maybe I'll be nice and give you your kids back...maybe." The mother rushes for the gate, "Come on everyone! We have to save those kids!" Kairi said as she chased after the mother.

End of Chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11: Vorselon Attacks!

Kingdom Hearts: Before the After

Chapter 11: Vorselon Attacks!

Sora, Ratchet, Kairi, and Qwark chase after the mother as she heads for the gates to her village. "My babies, oh my poor babies!" Kairi rushes by her side, "Don't worry mam, we'll help you find them, no matter what!"

The group finally make it to the gate, where Pete was waiting for them. "Geez, what took you guys so long? Here I am, waiting for you bums to make it in time to see the kids get eaten, what is wrong with you?" Ratchet approaches Pete, "What's wrong with you? You can't just kidnap kids and feed them to a bunch of monsters! What kind of person does that?" Pete scratches his head and replies, "Me?"

Pete steps back and reveals the children tied to a tree, the mother was shocked, "My children! Unhand them, you vile brute!" Pete laughs and replies, "Aww, don't tell me you forgot? The gate, lady! Tell'em to open it, or else these little brats won't live to experience puberty!"

Ratchet surprises Pete by throwing his Omniwrench at him. Pete dodges it, "What, what do ya think your doing, you mangy fuzzball?" Ratchet smiles, "I'm just buying time, that's all." Pete was confused, so he turned around and saw Qwark with the children, "Hah hah, once again, Captain Qwark succeeds and saves the day!"

Before Qwark could make his getaway, the Heartless appear and surround him. Pete grinned and headed for Qwark to take the children with him, but Sora knocks him down with his Keyblade. "Qwark, get those kids to safety!" Sora said, Qwark replied, "Good luck sidekicks!"

As Qwark and the mother take the kids away, Sora attacks Pete, but Pete throws a bomb at him, Sora thought, _Crap! I can't dodge it!_ But before the bomb could reach Sora, Ratchet intercepts it with his magnetized Omniwrench. Ratchet yells out, "Hey fatty, CATCH!" Ratchet throws the bomb back at Pete, KA-BOOM! "OW, ow, ouch! You little furbal! This ain't over yet!"

But before Pete could retaliate, there was a earth-shaking sound coming from behind the gate. "Sora looked up and saw a large ship in the sky. Sora asks Pete, "What's with the ship? Can't you handle us alone?" Pete replied, "Hey, don't look at me! I don't know these guys, I'm just as surprised as you!"

The mother returns, "The village! It's under attack!" Pete opens a corridor of Darkness, "You punks got lucky, that's all! I'll beat you nitwits next time!" And then he disappears. Sora walked up to the mother, "Is there anything we could do to help?" The mother replies, "Yes, thank you. Our village needs all the help it can get right now. Come, I'll open the way for you." As the mother opens the gate, the group makes their way into the village.

Back at the Great Clock, Clank just got out of the Mnemonic Chamber, Sigmund was next to the containment field, "Great to have you on board, sir." Clank asks, "Sigmund, what happened to the real Orvus?" Sigmund turned away, "It's a secret, and we junior caretakers know how to keep secrets, yes sir." Sigmund proceeds to deactivating the field.

"Go ahead sir, Orvus made this Chronoscepter for you." Clank took the scepter, Sigmund opened the door out, "So, are you ready to fix time?" Clank replied, "Ready as I'll ever be, Sigmund." The two proceed further into the Great Clocks chambers, unaware that they were being watched...

Back at Planet Quantos, the group finally arrive at the village, and witnessed villager after villager being abducted. Kairi pointed, "Sora, look, the Unbirths and...Robots?" Sora saw the robots aiding the Unbirths and was slightly confused, "Geez, first the crazy guys in the hoods, now robots?" Ratchet approached Sora, "They work for Dr. Nefarious, trust me, the guy is obsessed with killing off organic lifeforms, including people like you and me."

Sora was shocked, "THATS NUTS! People have as much rights to live as robots! I don't see why anyone would do something like this." Ratchet replied, "That's something we could agree on. Nefarious is hell bent on making robots the supreme race, even if other robots don't see his way of thinking, he'll destroy anything and anyone who gets in the way."

Sora replies, "Well then it's up to us to stop him, isn't it?" Ratchet agrees and the two head out to battle. Sora swings his Keyblade and takes out 4 Robots and 6 Unbirths, while Ratchet uses his Constructo Pistol to take out 17 of them, Sora yells out, "Your doing pretty good!" Ratchet replied, "Yeah, well your not so bad with a sword!"

Suddenly, a tall and intimidating figure appeared before the two warriors, "AZIMUTH!" Shocked, Sora and Ratchet jumped back, "Who's the fish in a bowl?" The mother was terrified when she saw his face, "Oh no...Lord Vorselon! He's the one attacking our village!" Vorselon proceeded with talking to Ratchet, "I should have known that you would survive our last encounter, Azimuth. But as I said before on the moon of Krellmore, the Clock...is ours!"

Confused, Ratchet asked, "Wait, what did you call me?" Sora stepped forward, "Your working for Nefarious, aren't you?" Vorselon replied, "Yes, after all, we do want the same thing. So if your smart, you'd be wise in not interfering with Nefarious's plans!" Qwark steps forward, "Dr. Nefarious has no business here, villain! In fact, I'm not even sure he's a real doctor. So release my sidekick, Ratchet's friend or I'll bring on the thunder!"

Seeing no threat in Qwark's actions or words, Vorcelon traps Qwark in a blue orb, and the orb takes Qwark up to Vorcelon's ship, "You win again, technology!" Qwark yelled as he was taken away. Vorcelon gives his soldiers orders, "Kill the Rebel, Azimuth. And take the others as well."

End of Chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12: War with Existence

Kingdom Hearts: Before the After

Chapter 12: War with Existence

"_We have no existence, we have been cheated from our right to exist, those who exist now are alive because we failed to exist in their place. But we will not submit so easily to our sorrow, we will not allow our need for existence to cloud our minds. We are all, orphans, forgotten shadows, unborn children, trash, but we are, now and forever...a family. We unite together as one, and right the wrongs that were committed by these heretics, these creatures! We will return from the grave, and bring a war to those animals! And to guide us, to liberate us, is the opposite of human life, the ones born from light AND darkness, they who grow off of negative emotions from the existing ones...the UNBIRTHS!"_

The crowd of hooded people young and old applaud the speech, spoken by their leader, Deorc. The proud leader takes the hand of one of the Scrapper Unbirths, and kisses it's hand, showing the crowd how loyal the Celestial Movement was in joining the Unbirths.

Watching from the sidelines, Heolstor smiled, "Deorc, you just love the spotlight, don't you?" While he was watching, a hooded figure dressed in the same cloak as Heolstor approached him. "What's wrong? Aren't you satisfied with the Unbirth's and their willingness to follow us?" Heolstor replied, "They're just dogs, you incompetent asswipe."

Heolstor walked past the hooded figure, "All those dogs want is a treat, and Deorc gives them plenty to fatten up on." The hooded figure shakes his head, "Brother Heolstor, the Unbirths are devouring the existing ones much faster than those useless things called the Heartless. Can't you rejoice just for once in your life?"

Heolstor turned around to meet eyes with the hooded figure, "Bite me, Genip! If I wanted to be all happy and dimwitted, I'd had joined the crowd over there! And by the way, what's with all this 'brother' crap your spitting out? We're not related, we don't even like our boss that much!"

Genip removes his hood to reveal his thick brow, brown eyes and red-ish brown hair. "Geez, I'm just trying to fit in with the crowd, you prick." Heolstor chuckles, "That's the paranoid piece of shit that I call Genip!"

Genip rolls his eyes, "(sigh) I came to deliver some troubling news." Heolstor stopped laughing and puts his serious look back on, "Trouble? Be specific, Genip. What kind of trouble?" Genip picks at his ear while telling Heolstor the news, "There was a slaughter, 37 of our men were killed, in 10 seconds."

Heolstor realized the situation wasn't something to joke about, "10 seconds? A fleet of our men, killed in 10 FRICKIN SECONDS?" Heolstor slams his fist into a wall, leaving a large crater. "How was this possible Genip? Tell me who did this?" Genip scratches his head and replies, "Not who, what. There was a steel-skinned monster that came from the ground, as if it was emerging from Earth"

"Lucky for us, this info came from a survivor of the attack. The creature let out a shriek that killed most of our men, and that included most of the people that already existed in the world." Heolstor interrupted Genip's report, "What the hell? Hah, so our men were killed by some butt-ugly demon, who kills anything, and anyone in it's way? Hah...AWESOME!"

Genip was confused, "Awesome? This monster was a threat to our armies, and you think it's awesome?" Heolstor grinned, "Why not? That thing could blow anything to pieces, even the wallet! I don't know how, but I'm gonna find that power, and use it for myself. Heck, not even the Great Clock can stop me."

Genip warns Heolstor, "You should mind what you say, my friend. Any attempt at betraying your oath to the Celestial Movement will result in your immediate execution." Heolstor was about to respond when he suddenly felt a chill.

"Genip...it's just you and me in the back, right?" Genip gave a confused look, "Heolstor, what do you sense?" Heolstor replied, "I...I hate this feeling. I felt it before, but that was..." Genip realized who he was talking about, "Here...now...of all places?"

As the two looked around, they heard a bone chilling chuckle, "...heh, heh, heh...Well, well, what could the two of you be chatting about so intently?" Heolstor and Genip stepped back away to get a better view of the dark-winged figure, flying over them with bony, devilish wings. The demon dropped to the ground and sneared, "Can it be that someone escaped the destruction of their world? That was what you were going to say...wasn't it Genip?" Heolstor shook off his feeling of terror and spoke out to the demon, " Doviculus...the Demon King, such a pleasure."

End of Chapter 12


	13. Chapter 13: Ormogoden's Shriek

Kingdom Hearts: Before the After

Chapter 13: Ormagoden's Shriek

Doviculus approached the two Celestial Movement agents, Heolstor and Genip, who were hesitant in approaching him. "Is there a reason the two of you won't even make eye contact with me?" Heolstor replied, "That coming from some mongrel with a full-faced muzzle!" Heolstor continued speaking, "The reason were not making ANY contact with you is simple, we don't trust you."

Doviculus rubbed his chin, "What? After everything I've done for you and your master, you still think of me as a tyrant?...Hahahahahaha!" Doviculus's laugh startled the two agents, "That's what I love about you humans, you assume to much. It leads to war, pain, and death (gasp)...oh the smell, though it was many years ago, I never get tired of it."

Genip decided to speak out, "Doviculus, what reason would you have for meeting with us?" Doviculus answered, "Oh, nothing special, it's just that, well, the slaughter that you were speaking about caught my ear. I believe I know who killed your men."

Heolstor approached Doviculus, "Alright...Horn Head, tell me, who could possibly kill our brothers and sisters in less than 10 seconds?" Doviculus replied, "Why, none other than the Beast of Eternal Flame. Surely you know who I'm talking about?" Genip remembered the name, "Ormagoden! He did this?"

Doviculus applauds Genip for remembering the creature's name, "Exactly. Ormagoden's shriek was said to instantly kill anyone who heard it, except for my kind of coarse." Heolstor rubbed his head in confusion, "But that measly hound was put to sleep by your kind! How could it have survived?" Doviculus replied, "Who knows, perhaps it had something to do with someone in that world, a summoner perhaps?"

Then Genip remembered something, "I remember something!" Heolstor looked at me with a disgusted face, then he looked back at Genip (thank God, I was afraid he was going to kill me). "A survivor was mentioned by one of our own. He was a muscular man, black hair, dark clothing, and he had the name 'Succoria' on his shirt."

Doviculus sprung up in front of Genip, "Did you say Succoria?" Genip replied, "Yes...Why do you ask?" Doviculus walked away, "I'll handle this one myself. You can continue playing your little game of war." Genip spoke out, "Where are you going Doviculus? We need your help if we're going to reclaim our existence!"

Doviculus turned around, "You can try all you want, child. But an accident will never be anything more than an accident." Genip felt outraged, "WHAT DID YOU SAY?" He charged at Doviculus with his weapon, the Dual Axes, but Doviculus disappeared before Genip could make a single hit on him.

Back on Quantos, Sora and Ratchet just completed wiping out a 3rd wave of enemies. Kairi runs toward Sora, "You did it Sora! You saved the village!" Sora rubs his head in embarrassment, "Come on, Kairi, Ratchet was the real hero." Ratchet pushes Sora, "What? You were the one who risked his life to help me and the...Fongoids?"

The group realized that the Fongoids were nowhere to be seen. "Where is everyone?" Sora asked, Ratchet replied, "I saw most of them abducted by Vorselon's ship." Kairi looked up at the giant ship over their heads, "Those poor people. Sora, we have to save them!" Sora replies, "Your right, the Fongoids, and Qwark, I guess, need our help!"

"Let's head back to Aphelion and find a way on board the ship." Ratchet said as he, Sora, and Kairi were running through the gate. Ratchet then noticed Vorcelon's ship was departing from the planet, "We have to hurry, Vorcelon's escaping!"

Meanwhile, in another world, a certain Rodie was asleep inside a temple that looked almost like the stage he was working on. Eddie Riggs woke up after hearing a strange collection of voices next to him., so he got up and turned to his right, and down the stairs, and inside a crimson-red circle, were three robed men.

_Who the hell are these guys?_ Eddie thought, _Could this be one of those after show parties? Aw, man, what if it's a MASHPIT? ROCK ON!_ Eddie decided to jump off the stone table and greet them, but then he heard something disturbing, "...the day has finally come...for us to serve our master."

Eddie was a bit disturbed by what they said, so he tries to explain to them who he was, "Uh, hey. Heh, heh, heh. Hey I'm not your master..." The three men started to stand up, but to Eddie's surprise, they took up their swords, "...no...YOU ARE NOT."

End of Chapter 13


	14. Chapter 14: Escape!

Kingdom Hearts: Before the After

Chapter 14: Escape!

The three hooded men approached Eddie, who was trying to talk some sense into them, "Uh, well, I may not be your master but, well, I totally know a master. Yeah, he and me were good buddies-" The hooded men kept walking towards Eddie, "...silence...be still..."

Eddie tried again,"Hey guys come on, I'm just trying to make sure you don't get in trouble, you know, with the master." His words still had no effect on the hooded men. Eddie was cornered by the three sinister men, he had nowhere to run, until suddenly, he tripped over something.

Eddie got back up and there before him, was a large ax. He grabs the handle, trying to pull it out of the ground. As the hooded men came closer, Eddie finally pulled the ax out of the ground, "Yeah, ha, HAAA!" The hooded men were alarmed, "He pulled the Separator out of the ground?"

Eddie looks at his weapon, "The Separator, huh? Nice name..." Eddie then attacks the maniacal men, and quickly dispatched them. After a quick slash from Eddie's new weapon, the dying third hooded man spoke out, "...Druids...a hieratic has taken our master's weapon...STOP HIM!" Just as the hooded man died, more hooded men, Druids, came out of the piles of bones around Eddie.

Eddie took up the Separator and attacked, he cut through the demonic Druids and even batted their heads away, "ROCK'N SOUCE!" Suddenly, a stroke of lightning came upon one of the Druids, Eddie turned around and saw a Druid, picking at his guitar, "...what witchery is this?" The Druid picked at the strings again, but this time, the lightning attack struck him instead.

The Druids, realizing that the guitar was magic, tried to seize it, "...such a gift from the gods..." "...this could give us promotions on our jobs..." Eddie recognized the guitar as the Clementine, the guitar that he just fixed for the guitarist, "Hey, get away from that, I just fine tuned that thing!"

Eddie slashes the hoard of Druids that were in front of him while trying to get the Clementine. Eddie finally made it to his guitar, "Hmm, wonder if the strings still work, that dick was picking at it pretty hard." But as Eddie was checking for anything damaged on the Clementine, a couple of Druids were approaching him from behind.

Eddie played a small melody on the Clementine to see if it was alright, but when he did, three bolts of lightning came out and killed the approaching Druids. Eddie was "shocked" to say the least, to find out that his guitar could summon magic bolts of lightning, "What the F is going on?"

Eddie decides to leave the strange temple, and as he stepped out of the doors, he couldn't believe what he saw, the temple he was in, was on top of a large pile of bones, a corps pile actually. Eddie looked around, amazed at the new surroundings, "...I gotta lay off the cigarettes."

Eddie decided to make his way to the exit by climbing down the corps pile, but waiting for him, down on the ground, was a tall, red figure that looked like a nun, Eddie didn't buy the appearance, "Nice try lady, or whatever you are. Yeah, looking at you from behind, I'm supposed to think your a nun, but I know your really some kinda big and ugly demon."

Eddie pulls out his Separator and stands ready for battle, "So lets have it, 'nun'." The nun slowly stood up, it's size was unbelievably tall, her fingernails were like swords, and as she turned her face around to see Eddie, he saw no eyes or nose on the creature, just a zipper for a mouth, "Aha! I knew it, BIG – UGLY – DEMON!" The demon nun turned toward Eddie and started walking towards him, Eddie then noticed that the rest of the demon's form was, "Kinda sexy in a weird way."

The Nun roars out loud, spilling from her mouth, an immense poison gas, "Geez, gross, (cough) (cough), you're truly the definition of Metal Mouth!" Eddie was starting to get dizzy, the poison was getting to him, suddenly, out of the shadows comes the same creatures that attacked him and his world.

The creatures attack Eddie, weakening him and making him fall to the ground, as Eddie looses consciousness, the Nun prepares the finishing blow. But surprisingly, the Nun halts its attack, the creatures start to hiss, as the Nun fell down, a strange figure approaches the creatures, "The Unbirth, so you've been revived..."

Moments later, Eddie wakes up and sees the creatures and the Nun on the ground, dead, and a Druid coming near Eddie. Eddie jumps back, "WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON!" The confused Roadie pulled out the Separator, and attacks the Druid, "Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you!" Eddie was surprised to hear a girl's voice coming from the Druid he was attacking.

The Druid pulls down her hood to reveal a normal face of a woman, "So, you have the ax. You must have come a long way to get it." Eddie was startled by her appearance, "Aw man. Don't tell me I've been slaying hot girls this whole time?"

The woman approaches one of the creature's bodies, and tries to pull out one of her daggers, Eddie approaches her and asks, "Uh, what are those things?" The woman replied, "Unbirths, they're creatures seeking the end of existence, if they're here, then that means your their target." Eddie asked, "Target? Why? I don't remember meeting these emo kids." Before the woman could reply, a sound is heard, "Crap, reinforcements, we have to leave, NOW!"

End of Chapter 14


	15. Chapter 15: Breaking & Entering

Kingdom Hearts: Before the After

Chapter 15: Breaking & Entering

As Aphelion left Planet Quantos, Sora, Kairi, and Ratchet keep their eyes open for Vorcelon's ship, Ratchet attempts to contact the captive superhero, "Quark, come in Quark. Do you read me?" seconds later, Quark replied, "It's good to hear your voice Ratchet. They've got us in these containment cells and-."

Quark stopped talking, the group became concerned, so Ratchet makes another attempt to contact him, "Quark, what happened?" Quark replied, "Sorry, pizza stain." Sora was confused, "Wait, pizza? Are you sure your being held captive?" Quark replied, "I said 'containment fields', didn't I? Of coarse I'm being held captive, I was just given food that's all, they presented me with pizza, and...TAP WATER? You animals!"

Kairi shook her head in disappointment, "Oh, what a tragedy. Do we really have to rescue this sexist food critic?" Sora turned around and looked at her, "Kairi, didn't you want to help the Fongoids?" Kairi gave a guilty look, "Oh, right. Sorry about that."

Ratchet replies to Quark, "It'll take us a while to get to you, but in the meantime, can you activate the nav-beacon on your belt?" Quark replies, "OK, done. Just hurry up and get here before anyone finds out, alright?"

Sora noticed something approaching Aphelion, "Looks like someone already has!" The approaching fleet was made up of Sonic Blaster Unbirths. They attacked relentlessly, and Aphelion was having a hard time trying to avoid their fire. "Time for a counterattack!" Ratchet turned the ship toward the Unbirths and started his assault, shooting down all the Sonic Blasters.

Vorcelon watches from his ship as Aphelion brings down another wave of Unbirths, "Ugh, insects..." Then, one of Vorcelon's servants arrives, "Sir, there seems to be a prisoner wanting to speak with you." Vorcelon replies, "Put him on speaker." The servant activates the audio frequency through the cells.

"Uh, hey Mr. Vorcelon? My name is Captain Quark, maybe you've heard of me? Savior of Solana, #97 of the most eligible bachelors in the universe?" Vorcelon interrupts, "GET TO THE POINT!" Quark was shaken at first, but then proceeds to try and reason with Vorcelon.

"Well, anyway, you seem to be a reasonable...head in a tank, so I was wondering if we could settle this without violence? You know, children could be reading this and they might be tempted to someday nuke a ship in the sky-." Vorcelon interrupts again, "THE FAULT LIES WITH THE PARENTS! Anyway they started it." Quark replies, "Oh, so that's a no, right?" Vorcelon answers, "Yes, that's a no."

After blasting another wave of Unbirths, Ratchet sees an opening into Vorcelon's ship, "Hang on guys!" Aphelion makes a safe landing on one of the wings. Ratchet gives two suits to Sora and Kairi, "Here, you'll need these." Sora makes a remark, "Wow, astronomical!" Ratchet looks at him funny, "Shut up, nobody's laughing." Sora replies, "And nobody ever did...(sigh), tragic."

The trio make their way into the ship successfully, Ratchet looks around, "Alright, we're clear." Ratchet tries to reach Quark again, "Quark, we're at the ship. Where are they keeping you?" Quark replies, "Still in the containment cell, didn't I tell you already?" Ratchet replies, "Uh yeah. Sorry about that." Kairi communicates with Quark, "Don't worry Quark, we'll find you and the other Fongoids and then we'll get out of here."

Meanwhile, Vorcelon sat in the command deck, waiting for anyone to give him a heads up on the situation, "Azimuth, I know you're in my ship somewhere..." And then, one of Vorcelon's minions enters the deck hastily, "SIR, there are intruders approaching the containment cells!" Vorcelon stands up in joy, "Ha, HAAA! I knew you'd come Azimuth!"

The minion approaches Vorcelon, "We'll activate the security drones immediately." Vorcelon replies, "No, Azimuth has always found a weakness in my drones. And even the Unbirths couldn't land a scratch on his ship." Vorcelon thought long and hard, he tapped his figures together, walked in circles, muttering about Azimuth and his early victories.

Vorcelon finally had an idea. "Azimuth defeated me when I had a body, but now that I'm part mechanical, he won't know what's coming! He never had the chance to fight me in my new body, so I'll show him first hand how fearsome I can truly be!" Vorcelon grabs the minion, "Activate my spare weapons! I'll go finish Azimuth and his pathetic friends myself, hm, hm, hm, hmmm..."

End of Chapter 15


	16. Chapter 16: Rescue Rangers

Kingdom Hearts: Before the After

Chapter 16: Rescue Rangers

"Alright, we're clear." Ratchet and the two Keybearers enter the Containment Hall, "Sora, look! It's the Fongoids!" Sora rushes over to Kairi's side to see through a window, there, behind the glass, was a group of Fongoids, handcuffed and surrounded by Unbirth Scrappers.

Kairi clenches her fists, "Those poor people. We have to save them!" Kairi was about to rush toward the captive Fongoids when Sora grabbed her hand, "Kairi wait, look." Sora and Kairi watch through the window as a shadowy figure appeared before the captive Fongoids, it was Lord Vorcelon.

"So, we're all here, wonderful. Now, let's get started with the interrogation! Shall we?" Vorcelon rubbed his claws in enjoyment. The Fongoids trembled in fear, wondering what was going to happen, then one of them spoke, "What have you done with the children?" Vorcelon grins at the angry Fongoid, and then approaches him, "Oh, the little darlings? Who knows? Maybe I've sent them through a black hole, oh, how irresponsible of me! No wait, did I do that? No, I must have exposed them to gamma radiation, my men will be sending the news to me very soon. I'll tell you what, maybe my memory can be more precise if you TELL ME WHY AZIMUTH WAS WITH YOU?"

Another Fongoid spoke, "Azimuth? That wasn't Azimuth, that was just another Lombax!" Vorcelon grabs the Fongoid, "Imbecile! Do you take Lord Vorcelon for a fool? The Lombaxes were all but extinct, and only THAT retch remains. There are no Lombaxes left but him!"

Sora and Kairi were shocked to hear Vorcelon's words, "The Lombaxes? Extinct?" Kairi looks at Ratchet, "Ratchet, is this true?" Ratchet sits down in misery, "It happened when I was still little, my kind were wiped out by a race of aliens called the Cragmites. I haven't seen another Lombax for a long time."

Sora realized something, "It's funny, the way Vorcelon described this Azimuth guy, it sounded like he was related to you." Ratchet stood up, "Well, he did say that there were no more Lombaxes left but him. Hmm, we'll look into it after we save everyone." Ratchet rushes down the Containment Hall when suddenly, a child's voice is heard, "Hey, Mister Kitty, over here!"

Ratchet turns around and notices a bunch of Fongoid children held inside a Containment Cell. "Sora, Kairi, over here, I found the children!" The two Keybearers run to Ratchet's side, Sora turns to Ratchet, "There has to be a switch around here, activate the switch, and save the kids."

Meanwhile, Vorcelon was still interrogating the captives, "So eager to help out the rebel, too bad. You could have made things easier for yourselves, but no, you had to let your children become a casualty. Guards, take these insolent creatures back into their cells and await my orders to execute them!"

Ratchet finds the switch and presses it. The cells in the hallway were deactivated, allowing the children to escape. Sora looks around, "That's all of them. Don't worry you guys, we'll get you and your parents back home safely." Kairi looks around and gives a concerned look to Sora and Ratchet, "Guys, I don't see Quark!"

Ratchet then hears someone screaming, "HELP, SOMEBODY, THIS TAPEOKA PUDDING IS TERRIBLE!" Ratchet turns toward Sora and Kairi, "I think Quark is with the other captive Fongoids." Sora gets his Keyblade out, "Alright, you guys get the kids to the other Fongoids and Quark, I'll distract the security system." Ratchet looks around, "What security system?" Sora opens the door at the end of the hallway, "THAT security system."

Ratchet and Kairi are stunned to see the next room, the Security Hall, filled with robots, red lasers, and even the Unbirths. Kairi protests, "You against all THAT? That's crazy!" Sora smiles, "Hey, don't worry Kairi. I've been through worse." He turns toward Ratchet, "Your strong enough to protect them, right? I need you guys to run when I attack the lasers. Don't look back, just run."

Ratchet smiles, "Jeez Sora, since when were you the hero?" Sora lifted his Keyblade, "Since puberty hit me about 3 years ago." Sora then proceeded through the door into the Security Hall, the lasers were scanning the room to make sure there were no trespassers.

Sora crept through the floor, making sure not to be seen by the scanners. He ran to the side, and through his Keyblade at one of the scanners, destroying it. The other scanners were moving like crazy, trying to find the one who destroyed one of their own, but to no avail. Sora proceeded into destroying two more scanners, now the Robots were searching around the room.

Sora decided to make the next shot worth it, and used Strike Raid to bash two robots into the last scanner. Despite the other robots and Unbirths still lurking inside the room, it was much easier for Sora to fend them off now that he took out the scanners. Sora yelled out to Ratchet, Kairi, and the children, "NOW, GET THE OTHER CAPTIVES!"

The Robots and Unbirths found Sora and attacked, while Kairi, Ratchet, and the children ran past them and entered the Loading Bay.

End of Chapter 16


	17. Chapter 17: A Captain & his Ship

Kingdom Hearts: Before the After

Chapter 17: A Captain & his Ship

While Sora held off the reinforcements, Kairi and Ratchet guided the children into the Loading Bay. Inside the cells were the rest of the Fongoids, "Please, help us!" Kairi approaches one of the cells, "Ratchet, I got this one, you try and open the other cell." Ratchet uses his trusty Omniwrench and twists the locks off, "Done with this one, Kairi, you need any help with-." Just as Ratchet turned towards Kairi, he notices her using her Keyblade to unlock the cell, "-that?"

The Fongoids emerge from their cells, scared and confused. "Thank you all, you saved us, and out younglings, we are in your dept." Kairi smiled, "It was nothing, it's what Sora does for a living, I always wanted to know what it meant to be the hero, now I can see how wonderful a single life can-." A Fongoid interrupts, "Okay, okay, don't overdo it, lady."

Ratchet looks around, "Damn it, wheres Quark? He's not here with the Fongoids!" Suddenly, a voice is heard, "Actually, your dim-witted friend is right here." Kairi and Ratchet turn around and to their surprise, Vorcelon appears out of nowhere, holding Quark hostage.

Quark waved, "Uh, hey guys, little help?" Kairi steps forward, "Vorcelon! Isn't it cowardly for you to use a hostage?" Vorcelon laughs, "Ha, ha, haaa! Pitiful creatures, I, Vorcelon, am a mercenary for hire! And it just so happens that I will do anything to get my prize, even if it means having to be a 'coward'. But let's forget that, right now, you have something I want, just as I have something you want!"

Ratchet looks around, "You want the Fongoids?" Vorcelon replies, "No you cur, I have no need for those horned rodents!" Ratchet makes another guess, "My Omniwrench?" Vorcelon answers, "Guess again."

"...Kairi?"

Kairi looks at Ratchet, "WHAT! I'm already taken, you furry ASS!" Vorcelon puts his claw on his face in embarrassment, "Is it that hard to guess my pointy-eared rodent? Well Azimuth, I wanted YOU! That was all I ever wanted, revenge, payback, your head mounted on my quarters! All I really wanted was your life, Azimuth!"

Ratchet tries to reason with Vorcelon, "Look pal, I'm telling you, I'm not Azimuth. I'm Ratchet. Whoever Azimuth is, he's not me." Vorcelon snaps at Ratchet, "Don't trifle with me, feline! Azimuth is the only Lombax of his kind, no other Lombax exists in this universe but YOU, Azimuth, my rebellious nemesis!"

Ratchet shakes his head in dismay, _Looks like I won't be able to talk any sense into him_, he thought. Ratchet prepares to attack when suddenly, Vorcelon shot a burst of energy at Ratchet, stunning him long enough for Vorcelon to attack with his multi-laser attack.

Sora just finished with the last of the Unbirths, when he saw Ratchet getting shot at by Vorcelon, then, when Kairi attempted to attack from behind, Vorcelon surprised her by taking her Keyblade, and knocking her down, "Oh no, what's the matter little girl? Gonna cry?"

Kairi smiles, "Your not afraid?" Vorcelon laughs, "Hah, Vorcelon fears NOTHING! Not even a little girl like you." Kairi get's back up, "Well this little girl has something to say." Vorcelon asks, "Really, and what might that be, LITTLE GIRL?" Then Kairi yells out, "SORA, HELP! THIS CREEP WANTS TO MAKE OUT WITH ME!" After Kairi yelled out, Vorcelon heard what seemed to be a stampede, he slowly turns his head around to see a boy, rushing at him from far away, "SHE'S 16 YOU PERVERT!"

Vorcelon stares in fear at this boy, running right at him with eyes burning, fists clenched, Vorcelon actually felt inclined to run as fast as he could, but it was too late. Sora grabbed Vorcelon, and threw him like he was nothing, Vorcelon's robotic body broke into pieces, and everyone else gathered around him, prepared to give him a sample of what they've been through.

Kairi steps forward and tells Vorcelon, "Who's little now, bitch?" She then kicks Vorcelon like a soccer ball, and everyone watches as Vorcelon tries to bounce his way out of the Loading Bay by making it past the door. Sora turns to Kairi, "Are you alright?" Kairi replies, "I'm fine Sora, I'm fine. Don't worry."

Suddenly, a voice is heard through the room, "Fools, no one escapes Lord Vorcelon and lives! Minions, activate the security system! Don't let any of them escape!" Kairi then notices an escape vessel next to her and the others, "Speaking of escaping..." Kairi runs to Quark's side and picks him up, "Quark, take the Fongoids and get them to safety!"

Quark salutes Kairi and activates the escape vessel, "OK, anybody need to use the bathroom? I don't want to leave the Loading Bay and then hear that one of you has to go!" After the Fongoids enter the escape vessel, Quark follows afterwords and prepares to depart, "Launching escape vessel in 3, 2, 1..."

The escape vessel makes it out of Vorcelon's ship, while Sora, Kairi, and Ratchet remain. Ratchet communicates to Aphelion through his Nav-unit, "Aphelion, they blocked my escape route, meet us at the lower deck landing bay!" Sora opens the next door and looks to his friends, "Alright, lets go!"

End of Chapter 17


	18. Chapter 18: Separation

Kingdom Hearts: Before the After

Chapter 18: Separation

Deorc sat on her throne, mumbling to herself, "...he's alive...I can't...so be it..." Suddenly, Heolstor enters her throne room, "Your holiness, WASSAP!" Deorc regained consciousness, "What is it Heolstor? I'm praying." Heolstor replied, "The Knights have confirmed the Unbirth's success of 17 world's devoured."

Deorc stands up with a pleased smile, "Then we are almost ready. Just a few worlds left, and all of existence will be erased." Heolstor interrupted, "There seems to be some interference however. Vorcelon's security cameras have identified two of them as the same Keybladers that f_ed my invasion on the Departure Ruins."

Heolstor pulled out a remote that activated the visual monitors. Deorc looked at the footage and saw a brown haired boy cutting an Unbirth in half, and a girl with dark red hair saving a bunch of Fongoid children.

Deorc turned away from the monitors, "Why is HE here?" Deorc shakes off her frustration and walks up to Heolstor, "Have Genip destroy Vorcelon and his ship." Heolstor bows to her, "If it's what you want, it's what you get, pretty lady. By the way, Nefarious hired the guy so, I dunno, wouldn't killing Nefarious's boyfriend be kinda, I dunno, harsh?"

Deorc sat back into her throne and gave a reply, "It was Nefarious who chose this fool, it was Nefarious who guided us to the Great Clock, and it will be Nefarious who will give it, AND Kingdom Hearts to us. The way I see it, he's of more use to us than Vorcelon. Now, flush that fish down the toilet."

Back on Vorcelon's ship, Sora, Ratchet, and Kairi make their way to the Lower Deck, "Ratchet, do you know where your going?" Sora asked, Ratchet replied, "Of coarse I do, with my Nav-Unit, I can scan my surroundings and find away through every time!"

The three finally arrive in the Lower Deck, Kairi turned to Ratchet, "So your ship is behind that door?" Ratchet gave her a thumbs up, "You bet, a few more foot steps and where outta here!"

But suddenly, the ship started to rumble, and then, a dark portal opened, and three Celestial Knights came out, "Keybearers of Existance, your time has come. Our benevolent master and the Unbirths have deemed Vorcelon's incompetence unforgivable! Therefore, we of the Celestial Order will make up for Vorcelon's failure, by sending you all to hell."

Ratchet looks at Sora, "Hell? That's a bad place, isn't it." Sora sighs and puts his hand on his head in embarrassment, "Don't you have Bibles where you live? Or do you worship a Lombax Jesus or something?" Before Ratchet could answer, two of the Celestial Knights attacked them.

While the Knights were attacking the two religiously confused heroes, Kairi is cornered by one of the Knights, "Prepare to die, Lindsay Lohan!" Kairi stepped back and gave a confused look, "Your the dumb one, aren't you?" The Knight scratches his head, "...merby."

Meanwhile, Vorcelon just recently fitted himself with a spare body, "Dr. Nefarious won't be happy if I let Azimuth get away for the 3rd time." before he headed out, Vorcelon felt his ship shake, he then noticed that through a window, was an army of Unbirths, including one Metamorphosis, who was absorbing the ship's power.

Vorcelon rushes to the command deck, "What's going on here? Why are the Unbirths attacking my ship?" Suddenly, a dark portal appeared before him, and out of it, was a member of the Celestial Order, "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" The member pulled out two axes, "I am brother Genip, of the Celestial Order. And you have failed us for the last time..."

Back in the Lower Deck, Sora, Kairi, and Ratchet finished dispatching the Knights, Sora let out a sigh of relief, "Glad that's over, now let's go!" Ratchet headed out first, followed by Sora and Kairi, and there in front of Ratchet, was Aphelion.

Ratchet jumps into the ship, "Thanks for waiting Aphelion." Kairi and Sora finally arrive inside the Landing Bay, "Oh geez, gotta...catch my breath." Kairi sat near the ship, exhausted. Sora came up to her, "Kairi? Come on, we have to hurry!"

Kairi looks at Sora, "Easy for you to say. You've been running all your life and did you ever get tired? NO! You didn't! After all, you were a playable character in like, 3 games already, and you didn't break a sweat. This is my first time playable, so CUT ME SOME FRICKIN SLACK!" Sora walked away, "Yes mam."

Ratchet calls out to the others, "Guys? What's taking so long?" Sora takes Kairi's arm and puts it around his shoulder so he can take her to Aphelion without her having to rush, "You know, you've grown stronger. Who knows, maybe someday, you could take me on." Kairi smiles, "Thanks, but you don't have to lie, I know I can't be as good as you when you play the hero."

Sora finally gets Kairi into Aphelion, and then he reaches for her hand. "I'm not lying, you were great. I honestly couldn't have gotten this far without you. I was worried, thinking that you would be kidnapped or taken away again, but I was wrong, and I couldn't be happier."

"You used your Keyblade and fought by me, you protected me, you never hesitated in a fight, and you even rescued the Fongoid children without my help. You are a true hero Kairi, if anyone tells you otherwise, then that's too bad for them, because they will never know what a great girl you-." Sora realized he was actually close to Kairi's face, Kairi started to blush, then the two turned away, blushing in embarrassment and joy. "Sora...Thank you."

Sora prepared to enter Aphelion, but suddenly, a Metamorphosis Unbirth came through the Landing Bay Doors, and snatched Sora away, "SORAAAAA!" Sora yelled out to Ratchet, "RATCHET, GET KAIRI OUT NOW!"

Kairi seized the controls on Aphelion's weapons, Ratchet tried to stop her, "What are you doing?" Kairi replied, "Let go of me! If I can blast that thing!-" Ratchet countered, "Then you'll kill both of them!" Kairi was shaken by his words, but before they could do anything, Sora was gone, and Aphelion prepared to leave, "RATCHET, STOP THIS CRAZY THING!" Ratchet replied, "DAMN IT, I CAN'T, IT'S ON AUTO PILOT!"

Aphelion finally left Vorcelon's ship, and Kairi watched as the ship blew into pieces...

End of Chapter 18


	19. Chapter 19: Rehearsing & Plowing

Kingdom Hearts: Before the After

Chapter 19: Rehearsing & Plowing

Inside Aphelion, Kairi slowly sat back down on her seat, unable to see any trace of an escape pod, anything that could have shown Sora's smiling face. Ratchet couldn't bare to stop and turn back, he headed for planet Quantos, where Quark and the Fongoids were waiting.

Ratchet heard Kairi's sobbing and could only remain silent, nothing he said was going to bring anyone back, not even the boy she loved...Sora...was gone...

"Lets try this...AGAIN!" Dr. Nefarious said to one of his minions, "Night of the living Squishies, take 3. READY ON SET!" The minion felt embarrassed, "Why did I quit dental school?" Nefarious takes his gun and script and prepares to recite his line when suddenly, a transmission/hologram of Lawrence appeared before him.

"Lawrence, what the F man! I was rehearsing my epic, romantic, action, comedy, space opera!" Lawrence answers, "Oh, silly me, sir. I just thought you should know that Clank is on his way to the Orvus chamber." Nefarious's frown turned into a joyous grin, "Ha, ha, ha, HAAA! Splendid! The moment I've been waiting for is nigh...NOW, if there's nothing left to discuss-" Nefarious continues to read his script and point his gun at the minion when Lawrence interrupted again, "There is a small matter to discuss, sir. You see here..." Lawrence presses a button on his communicator to send a picture taken by a hidden camera to his master.

The picture had two humans carrying strange weapons, and with them, Ratchet, and Quark. Recognizing Quark, Nefarious starts to become enraged, "QUAAAAA-!" Suddenly, Nefarious froze, due to his circuitry freezing every time his emotions get out of control. During his paralyzed status, Nefarious broadcasts a local radio drama, telling the corny story of love between a humanoid named Lance, and an octopus-like creature named Janice.

Lawrence looks at the minion and gives him the order to knock Nefarious out of his recent "freeze frame" moment. The minion used his robotic tentacle and slapped Nefarious back to normal. "-AAARK! We can't have them meddling with our plans Lawrence!"

"Indeed sir, shall I also make an effort to find out the identities of the two mysterious warriors?" Nefarious shakes his head, "Who cares, they're with Quark, so that means nothing about them will be any use to me when they're dead. Order all forces, especially the soldiers of those Celestial Order idiots to track those squishies down, and ANNIHILATE THEM!

"Very well sir. But in the meantime, may I suggest that you set your gun to stun? You know, to avoid killing another of your minions?" Nefarious gives a PO'd look at Lawrence, "It's not even loaded you moron! Look, when I pull the trigger, nothing will-." As Nefarious pulled the trigger, he shot the minion he was rehearsing with. As Nefarious scratched his head in embarrassment, Lawrence looked away, "Right sir, nothing will come out, (laughs)."

Meanwhile, Eddie continued following the mysterious girl through the temple and fighting off the Unbirths. Eddie had to ask, "What is this place?" The girl replied, "The Temple of Ormagoden. It's a place of ancient history, but no one knows it's true purpose." The girl and Eddie came to a gateway, "Alright, follow me, the exit's behind this gate." Eddie comes next to her, "Alright, what are we waiting for? Lets get out of here."

Before they could open the gate, the girl saw through a hole and stopped Eddie from opening the gate, Eddie was confused, "What are you doing? This is the exit, right?" The girl replied, "Yes, and they found it." The girl pulls Eddie toward the hole where she saw something, Eddie looks through, and is surprised to see an army of demonic Nuns, Druids, and Unbirths approaching the gate, "Yeah, that's a lot of dudes."

Suddenly, a Druid appears before the hole and puts his hand through, trying to choke anything close enough. The girl proceeds to stabbing the Druid's hand and keeping him stuck on the door. Eddie looks around to see if there was another exit, but then, something caught his eye, "Hey, uh, lady? Those words on the wall are glowing."

The girl turns and sees the same thing Eddie sees, "Ruins of ancient past. Written by the Titans." Eddie looks at her, "Can you read it?" The girl shook her head, "No, no one has the ability to read these words, they were written in ancient times, even Doviculus couldn't read them."

Eddie was confused, "W-Wait a minute, who?" The girl answered, "Emperor Doviculus, he's the one pulling the strings of those demons outside. And there's a sure bet that he's controlling the Unbirths as well." Eddie begins to approach the the ruins, "Wait a minute..." Eddie then takes his guitar out, in front of his eyes, the words started to transform, changing into guitar notes.

Eddie struck his guitar to match the notes on the wall, then, as he finished playing the song, out of the ground came pieces of a car (seriously, Eddie summons a car). The girl was stunned, "What did you do?" Eddie replied, "Created beauty by simply rocking, that's all." The girl scratched her head in confusion, "Is this supposed to help us out of here?" Eddie replied, "Actually...yeah, I think so."

Eddie took each piece and used his specialty at mechanics to build a strange looking car. The girl looked at it, "Is it a mine cart?" Eddie lights another cigarette in celebration of creating such a magnificent car, "I call it the Druid Plow, Deuce for short. I'll show you how it works." The girl took no time in getting rid of her Druid robe, Eddie notices her real clothing, black shirt, spike bracelets, and a pair of jeans, "Looks like it's working already."

(Cue Scene Music: Desire for all that is lost from Kingdom hearts 2.)

But then, the gate started to shake, the demons and the Unbirths were trying to break in. Eddie took the keys and started the Deuce's engine, letting out a roar that spooked the girl, "You've awakened the spirit of the beast itself!" Eddie only smiled, "I hope so!" The girl was unsure of this "beast" that Eddie created, but she didn't have time to wonder, the enemy was about to break in, so she jumped into the Deuce, Eddie then starts his car and breaks through the gate, flattening all who stood in his way. "Oh yeah, this is much better!"

End of Chapter 19


	20. Chapter 20: Crash Landings

Kingdom Hearts: Before the After

Chapter 20: Crash Landings

Eddie and the girl were clearing the way out of Ormagoden's Temple, as they were driving, the girl turned to Eddie, "We have to hurry, the gate will close if we're not fast enough!" Eddie smiled, "Aww, don't worry, there hasn't been anything big enough to withstand the-HOLY SHIT!" immediately, a collision of comets were in Eddie's way, he drives around each comet aimed at him, hoping not to crash.

"What are those things? They aren't the normal variety of comets I've heard of!" Eddie said while driving through the trail, the girl answered, "It's the Unbirths, I've seen this type once, hand made by Doviculus himself, the Iron Prisoners! They don't want us to escape so they're going to make US the prisoners!"

Eddie then notices something, "Hey lady!" the girl interrupted, "My name is Ophelia! Now what is it?" Eddie pointed out to something, "...Ophelia, is THAT the gate?" Ophelia looked in the direction Eddie was pointing to, and sure enough, there was the gate. Ophelia smiled and answered, "Yes, that's the way out! Inside the Feeding Area and through that gate lies our ticket out of here!"

Eddie was a bit startled by Ophelia's answer, "Uh, Feeding Area? What do they feed there?" Ophelia replies, "If we get there fast enough, you won't need to know." Eddie and Ophelia continued to mow down demons and avoid colliding Iron Prisoners until finally, they reached the Feeding Area Gates.

Eddie and Ophelia were about to get out of the Deuce when suddenly, 3 Iron Prisoners crash landed before them. Eddie sighs and yells, "AWW, COME ON! I'm sick o' you guys! Alright Ophelia, While I'm fighting these dudes, you open the gate, okay?-" Eddie was astounded to find Ophelia gone, he looked around as hard as he can, and then he found her, climbing up the chains keeping the gate closed. Eddie smiled, "God, she's awesome."

Eddie gets out of his car and starts cracking his knuckles, he walks toward the Unbirths, "You punks ready to get your asses kicked?" Suddenly, the Iron Prisoners started to shake, and then, the chains that kept them bound were broken. And then, Eddie found himself fighting 3 different Unbirths wielding a long hammer, one floating, another with feet, and the third, holding a burning hammer. Eddie smiled, "Heh, the 'Hammer Bros.' right? Ohh boy, I'm gonna enjoy this."

Eddie pulls out the Separator and attacks the levitating Unbirth first, after that, he seized the second Unbirth, unaware that it's hammer was going to make a collision with his face. After the blow, Eddie was knocked down, the third Unbirth readied his burning hammer, preparing to finish the roadie off, but as it swung it's weapon at Eddie's face, the Roadie retaliated, catching the hammer, "Hey, nice hammer..."

Eddie takes the burning hammer away from the Unbirth and smashes it's face in like glass. Then the second Unbirth tries to attack Eddie from behind, but Eddie turned around quick in a flash, and threw the burning hammer right into the Unbirth's chest. It collapsed, and Eddie celebrated by lighting a cigarette.

But just as Eddie started smoking, a large worm-like monstrosity came out of a feeding pit behind him. The Giant Worm bent over to look at what remained of the 3 Iron Prisoners, Eddie suddenly noticed it, "Oh, uh, sorry...Did you know those dudes?" The Giant Worm in response roared in anger, Eddie was in hot water. Eddie then jumped into the Deuce, hoping to escape the Giant Worm's gruesome saliva. The saliva melted everything in it's path, even the bones of it's victims. Eddie smells the stench of the Giant Worm's saliva, "Oh God! What have you been eating?"

Boss Battle: Giant Worm

(Cue Boss Music: Tension Rising from Kingdom hearts 2.)

The Giant Worm was even more outraged by Eddie's 'comment', it reared its head, ready to try and eat Eddie with one gulp. When Eddie noticed the monster's preparation to eat him in one gulp, he activated the Nitro and successfully got out of the way.

The Worm tries to get up, but then realizes that it's 3 tongues are stuck in the cracks on the ground. Eddie sees his chance and turns the Deuce around, "Time to kick the trash off the stage..." Eddie starts his thrusters and seizes his opportunity, rushing into the tongues, and tearing them off, save for one. But the fun wasn't over yet, Eddie threw the Separator right through the 3rd tongue.

The Giant Worm screamed out in pain, Eddie begins to gloat, "Hah, you'll never french kiss again!" While he was gloating, Ophelia happened to hear what he said, "What's french kissing?" Eddie was startled by her question, while he was trying to think of an answer, Ophelia points out, "The, uh...gate's open."

Suddenly, the Giant Worm roars at Eddie, indicating that it wasn't done yet. "What's that, wormy? I can't understand, it's like you got a lisp or something! HAH!" After Eddie's taunt, the Giant worm was hit by a sword, it was Ophelia, trying to distract the monster, "Over here you foul and rotten worm!"

The Giant Worm turned to Ophelia, Eddie rushes toward her as fast as he could, "Hang on Ophelia, I'll flatten him!" Suddenly, out of the sky, came a large pod of some kind, Ophelia runs out of the way, while the Giant Worm, unknowing of the upcoming threat, is struck down, and crushed by the pod. Eddie scratches his head, "Uh, wasn't I gonna do the flattening?"

Ophelia runs to Eddie's side, "What is that?" Eddie replies, "Dunno, let's find out." The two approach the crash site, and are surprised to see what crushed the Giant Worm, it was an escape pod, "...I'm gonna check it out." Eddie jumps into the crater, Ophelia jumps after him.

Eddie examines the pod, looking for anything alive, suddenly, the door started to open, Ophelia pulled out her blades, "Demon! I'll wedge my blade into your in trails!" after she said that, a dizzy, young, spiky haired boy came out, "Aw, lady, that's disgusting! Uh..." The boy fell on his face, unconscious. Eddie picks the boy up, "Hey, he's no demon, not even an ugly one. I think he's human."

Ophelia approaches Eddie, "It could be a trick!" Eddie turns to her, "And it could be a kid, so get over it!" Eddie prepares to put the boy into the car when he just realized that there were only two seats. Eddie turns to Ophelia, "Hey, do you mind sharing the seat?" Ophelia frowns and crosses her hands "NO THANK YOU!"

A minute later, a disappointed Eddie drives through the road, while Ophelia kept the boy on her lap, "By the way, nice car." Eddie smiled, "Took you long enough, so, you like the car?" Ophelia smiles, "Yep, can't wait to show Lars." Eddie was a bit disappointed when he heard Ophelia mention another man's name. "So Ophelia, where are we?" Ophelia smiled, "This is my home, the home of the resistance and all who have hope in they're hearts. Welcome to Bladehenge, the valley of swords."

End of Chapter 20


	21. Chapter 21: A Small Resistance

Kingdom Hearts: Before the After

Chapter 21: A Small Resistance

While Aphelion was going through space, Ratchet received a transmission from Quark, "Hey gang! Thought I'd check up on my No. 1 sidekick and the cute couple. So what's up?" Ratchet replies, "Quark...(sigh), Sora...he's not here." Quark was confused, "What? Well where is he? (gasp) Don't tell me he went for another-!" Kairi bursts out loud, "HE'S DEAD, YOU INCONSIDERATE BASTARD, DEAD! (sobbing)"

Ratchet stops the ship, "Alright, that does it! I can't take this crying anymore!" Ratchet starts to turn Aphelion around, Kairi wipes her tears away, "Ratchet, what are you-?" Ratchet turns toward her, "It's not in me to let a friend suffer, including Clank! Like him, Sora needs our help!"

Kairi smiles, "Ratchet...thank you." Ratchet makes a command, "Aphelion, scan the area for escape pods, vapor trails, anything that could connect us to Sora!" Aphelion confirms his order, "Affirmative. Now scanning."

Again, Quark tries to reach Ratchet, "Well, while you two are looking for a corpse-I mean, your friend, the Fongoids told me something interesting, something that you might want to know about Azimuth." Ratchet asks, "That's good to know, Vorcelon had a thing for Azimuth, and if Azimuth is an enemy of Nefarious, then he may be a friend." Suddenly, the scanners picked up on a vapor trail, Kairi prays, "Please Sora, please..."

Elsewhere, Sora felt dizzy, lost, there was nothing around him for miles, suddenly, a small voice was heard, "You're not dead you know." Sora shakes his head and tries to get up, "Ugh, who's...who's there?" The voice replied, "Just be a good little beast, and someday, if you're good, we'll meet again."

Sora stood up and calls out, "Wait! Who are you? Where am I?" The voice replied, "(sigh) This place shouldn't matter to you. After all, your asleep, and you can escape from here anytime." Sora was shocked, "I'm...asleep?" The voice replied, "Duh, retard. So quit stalling, wake up already, or would you prefer the role of 'Sleeping Beauty' and get kissed by your boy friend Riku?"

Sora snaps, "HEY, SHUTTUP! WHY DO YOU PEOPLE KEEP MAKING THAT CRAP UP?" The voice giggles, "You are amusing, I think we'll have a wonderful time together, don't you?" Sora then realizes something, "Wait, how do you know about Riku?" The voice replied, "Oh I knew about him the minute you and your buddies made it into Neither. Speaking of which, how's that sexy lady friend of yours?"

Sora tries to wake up, "OK, I've had enough of the 'All Knowing Voice'! LET ME OUT!" The voice laughed at him, "Oh, but don't you remember? This is a world of dreams, and it's easy to leave. Just say 'please', and I'll boot you out of here." Sora looks around, "...Come into the light...please?" The voice replied, "Show myself to you, so soon? Hmm, well, OK!"

Suddenly, Sora felt weaker, he drops onto the ground, getting sleepy, then out of nowhere, in front of Sora, came a small creature, it was a strange looking imp with a young female structure, light green skin with black fur, she wore a large stone helmet, a part of it covered her right while the left was exposed, it was a yellow eye, with a red pupil, and across her face, was a sinister grin.

"I found you!"

Sora finally awoke, he looked around and saw himself inside a car, lying on the lap of a young woman, while a huge, muscular long haired man was driving, "Hey Eddie, I think he's awake." Eddie looked over at Sora, "Hey kid, I'd give anything to be where you are right now." Sora blinks in confusion and looks up and sees the woman's face looking down at him.

"Eddie, stop! This is where the resistance's base is." Eddie pulls over near a fortress with swords on top of every wall, and a gigantic sword in the ground in the middle of the base. Suddenly, a woman approaches the car, "Vile beast, DIE-! Ophelia?" Ophelia jumps out of the Deuce, "Hey Lita, how's it going?"

Lita approaches the Deuce and starts poking at the wheels with her spear, "What monstrosity is this?" Eddie and Sora exit the Deuce, then Eddie tries to stop Lita, "Hey, hey, hey! Don't do that!" Lita turns toward him, "Hello." Then she goes back to poking the Deuce.

Sora scratches his head, "Uh, where am I, and who are you guys?" Eddie walks over to Sora, "I'm a stranger to this place just like you kid." Sora gives him a frustrated face, "Don't call me kid! The name's Sora." Eddie replies, "Sorry, didn't mean to piss you off dude. Nice to meet you, uh, Sora, I'm Eddie Riggs."

Sora shakes his hand, "Nice to meet you. So, where are we?" Eddie answers, "Well, y' got me, but right now, we're in some place called Bladehenge, we're currently parked near a rebel base with a few people who are PO'd about the demons trying to kill'em." Ophelia walks toward the two, "We can explain the rest, Sora, right? I'm Ophelia, I specialize in gathering members and weapons."

Lita walks toward the group and turns to Ophelia, "Pfff, Great job so far." Sora was about to ask who the blond woman was, but Ophelia quickly answered, "It's OK Sora. This is Lita, she's Lars's little sister. She can be a bit...rough, but she's one of the best warriors in the resistance."

Lita turns away embarrassed, "Quit acting all goody-goody. Anyway, Lars has been waiting for you to return Ophelia." Ophelia replied, "Got it! Come on you two!" Sora and Eddie followed Ophelia and Lita inside the rebel fortress, Sora asks, "So, who is this 'Lars'?" Eddie was next to ask, "And where is he?" Ophelia looked around and then, she spotted someone on top of the giant sword.

Ophelia gave a good look at the person, and then smiled, "Lars, come down from there!" After Ophelia called out to him, Sora and Eddie saw Lars, the leader of the resistance. His very appearance almost seemed god-like, a hairless chest, long blond hair, blue honest eyes, and a courageous smile, Sora has seen people like him only in comics, to Sora, this was what a true hero looked like.

Meanwhile, back in Ormagoden's Temple, a sinister figure approaches a dagger, a demon aproaches the figure, "Lord Doviculus, they say that it was the fire beast Ormagoden himself." Doviculus picked up the dagger, "...No, far worse than that, Warfather." Doviculus takes a sniff of the blade, "It was Succoria! I could smell her blood...the Season of Pain is upon us."

Warfather was startled, "But...why has she returned now? What does she want?" Doviculus smiled, "War, finally."

End of Chapter 21


	22. Chapter 22: Legends

Kingdom Hearts: Before the After

Chapter 22: Legends

The ship, Aphelion, followed the vapor trail of the escape pod toward a strange looking, somewhat, rock themed world. Kairi looks through the window, "So this is where the trail ends?" Ratchet replies, "Yup, this is where either Vorcelon or Sora went to. The scanners have identified the world as Bladehenge, a world where humans are treated like easy prey by demons, or so the scanners say."

Kairi looks at Ratchet with a determined look on her face, "I need you to let me off here. Don't forget, you have someone to look for as well." Ratchet scratches his head, "I don't know about that. If a human sees you, you're safe, but when a demon sees you, well, consider yourself Swiss Cheese."

"I don't have a choice, I have to find Sora. You have to find Azimuth, remember? He might have the key to help you find Clank." Ratchet nervously complies and prepares the ship for landing.

Back in Bladehenge, Eddie just finished telling Sora, Lars, Lita, and Ophelia what his world was like, Lars was the first to speak, "So let me get this straight, these 'performers', they don't need to tune their instruments?" Eddie shakes his head, "Nah, that's our job, the roadies! The rock star's job is just to deliver the audience to the promised land of ROCK!" Lars looked confused, "...fascinating."

Sora then spoke out, "Deliver to the Promised Land? Sounds like a line from a christian movie. It was...Prince of something or other, Egypt, maybe, I dunno." Lita interrupted, "Hey, can we get back to the part where you and pineapple head here were summoned from another world?"

Sora decided to tell his story, "PINEAPPLE? Anyway, I came from a world very far from here. A few years ago, I was chosen as the Keyblade Master, to restore peace, and protect the balance. Or something like that. I use a Gummi Ship to go from one world to another but somethings happened and now I'm stuck here."

Lita replied, "Wow, life sure bit you in the ass, didn't it?" Sora gave an annoyed look at Lita before continuing, "And as for Eddie here, I don't have the faintest clue as to how it was possible for him to arrive here." Eddie smiled, "I got your clue right here." Eddie shows his belt to Sora and the others, "This little guy somehow brought me here."

While Sora pondered the reason a simple belt could bring a roadie like Eddie to Bladehenge, Lars and Lita looked at each other with concerned looks, they have seen that face before, Sora's eyes caught the two siblings worried faces, "...the face on that belt. You two saw it before?"

Lita answered, "On ruins, scriptures, historical documents. The face on the belt resembles that of Ormagoden, the Eternal Fire Beast." Lars continues, "He was also known as the Cremater of the Sky, for his scream was so strong, that it blew away the eternal darkness and gave birth to the light." Ophelia spoke afterwords, "The destruction of the eternal shadow destroyed the world the demons once lived in, hence Ormagoden's other name, the Destroyer of the Ancient World."

Sora was amazed to hear about such a beast, "Fire Beast, Destroyer, this Ormagoden sounds pretty powerful! So you guys think he brought Eddie here?" Lars rubbed his chin, "There might be a possibility. Edward, how did it happen?"

Eddie shook his head, "I dunno really. The Unbirths attacked the stage and apart of the set fell on me, then I got a little blood on it, and it totally went nuts on me." Sora stood up, "The Unbirths? They destroyed your world?" Eddie was shocked to hear that, "Wait, they could do that?"

"Sora, please calm down." Sora sat back down, "These guys are just as dangerous as the Heartless. Right now, I'm trying to find the ones who are controlling them, they're a bunch of robed weirdos called the Celestial Order. They have it against 'those who exist', and are hoping to do something about it." Lita was amazed, "I'm amazed. So many demons besides the ones from our world exist in so many places."

Ophelia then noticed Lars sitting quietly with a concerned look, "What is it Lars?" Lars replied, "I believe I've heard from legends old and true about a force strong enough to conquer our world and the next, these 'Unbirths' could be them." Eddie asked Sora, "So, these Celestial Order guys are responsible?" Sora replied, "I don't know, a friend of mine named Donald seemed to understand what they were, but they just appeared after Donald remembered."

"...Born through memories, we, the cursed and destructive will return whenever a single memory of our past resurfaces." Lars said, "There was a spell made by witches and wizards of darkness, who at one time discovered the secret to resurrection, to eternal life. They gave a single mark to those chosen by evil, whether it was a single being, or an entire race of creatures, the mark would effect any and all who were connected to this mark."

Lars takes out a strange old book and opened to the page that contained a inscription of the mark, and the sorcerers who summoned it. Sora looked closely, "That's the mark? It looks...kinda like...an X." Lars turned to him, "The ones who made the mark said that the X shape was a tribute to the one who banded them together..."

Eddie interrupted, "Hey, look, I know this is a fanfic and all but can we PLEASE get back to my belt and why blood gave me the 'Mary Poppins' treatment?" Lars closes the book, "Oh, sorry Edward. Well the reason for your belt could have something to do with another legend I've heard..." Sora crosses his arms, "Pfff, it's always legends with this guy. He should meet LeVar Burton."

Meanwhile, Kairi and Ratchet land on Bladehenge, hoping to find Sora, "Please be allright Sora..." Ratchet stops Kairi, "Wait, at least let me scan the area for lifeforms." Kairi turns toward Ratchet, "Why are you following me? I said 'look for Azimuth', not 'follow the leader'!" Ratchet replies, "THE DAY I FOLLOW A CHICK-! Never mind, anyway, like I said, you'd be Swiss Cheese in an M-rated environment like this, so to keep you from trouble, I'm coming with you."

"Kairi pouts, "I can take care of myself thank you." Ratchet argues, "No you can't. Your weapons a bunch of Barbie/Bratz icons mushed together into some girly, flower powered, piece of shit of a Keyblade! The minute someone sees you, they'll think your one of 'those' girls." Suddenly, a voice was heard from behind Kairi, "Oh, you mean 'those' girls over there?"

Kairi and Ratchet turned around and saw before them, a cage with wheels, filled with captured slave women, "Uh oh..." Then the one that spoke earlier walked before Kairi and Ratchet, he was a tall man, with feminine clothing, long golden hair, and a sinister violet lipped grin"Greetings newcomers, please, step this way..."

End of Chapter 22


	23. Chapter 23: Lionwhyte

Kingdom Hearts: Before the After

Chapter 23: Lionwhyte

Kairi and Ratchet stepped back, as they were unsure who this strange person was, "Hmm, not a very polite group, are we?" Kairi shouted while pulling out her Keyblade, "Who are you? And what's with the pink ascot?" Ratchet finishes what Kairi was asking, "Which looks terrible on you."

The strange man didn't take the insults well, "Hmph, bloody peasants, that's what you are. (sigh) Nothing special at all. But I might as well answer your first question, I am the ruler of these lands, I am humanity's savior, I am General Lionwhyte. Pleasure to meet you madam and...cat."

"Lombax. I didn't travel through the cosmos to be called a f_ing cat." Ratchet said. Lionwhyte felt uneasy at first, but he kept his composure and spoke once more, "Tell me, would you two happen to be looking for a friend? A boy maybe? I may know where to find him." Kairi stepped forward, "You do?" Lionwhyte replied, "Of coarse my dear, I am a savior after all. Please, come with me."

Before they did, Kairi and Ratchet remembered that there were 'SLAVE WOMEN' behind him, kept against their will inside a cage. Ratchet and Kairi stop, "Uh, that's OK pal. We can find him on our own." Lionwhyte replied, "Oh, that's alright, after all, I'm not interested in kidnapping cats, now am I?" Ratchet was confused, "Of coarse you wouldn't. What pleasure would you get from a-! Uh Oh...KAIRI, RUN!"

Kairi tried to escape, but suddenly, a large thug stepped in her way, "There are two things you shouldn't do in Bladehenge my dear, the first is running from me and the other is to run into a Bruiser. Your going to understand why right now." Lionwhyte sneered.

Lionwhyte snaps his fingers and the Bruiser picks Kairi up, "Hey, put me down you Fat Lipped Pansy!" The Bruiser replied, "Hey, dat hurt muy fewings. WAAAAAAHAHAHAAA!" The Bruiser surprisingly dropped Kairi and ran away. Lionwhyte stared down in shame, "I should have brought Dr. House, HE gets the job done."

Ratchet prepares to attack, "Not so tough without your buddies, are you?" But as Ratchet leaped into the air, preparing to smash the General's skull, Lionwhyte countered with a loud screech, the force of that screech sent Ratchet flying over the valley. Kairi tried to defend herself with the Keyblade, but Lionwhyte kicked it out of her hands, "Come on precious, daddy doesn't have all day..."

Meanwhile, back at the Resistance, Sora was still wondering about the mark of rebirth shaped like an X, it almost sounded familiar, but before Sora could ponder further, a conversation between Eddie and Lars is heard, "Edward, your arrival, as well as Sora's must have been a blessing from the Titans. Perhaps if you were to lead us, maybe humanity can still have a chance."

Eddie replied, " HELL YEAH! I mean, hold on a sec. I don't know anything about waging war, but uh, I'll tell you what I do know...I know that YOU are the true leader here Lars, not me." Lars was amazed to hear Eddie call him a true leader, even Sora was amazed that such a dark, sinister, large man, could possess such an honest heart.

"What I know, is how to put a crew together and how to keep it organized, and how to take it on the road!" Eddie said. Lars smiles, "And that my friend, is exactly what we need."

Sora smiled, knowing that the human resistance has a chance against the demons. Sora then noticed Lita training with a dummy with long hair and weird looking clothes. Sora came to Lita and asked, "Is this supposed to be a demon dummy? He looks kinda like a human." Lita stops her training to look at Sora, "Don't you have a world to save Mr. Hero?"

Sora chuckled, "Well, I don't know how to do that. Sorry if I'm bothering you." Lita looked confused, "Are you really a hero?" Sora felt confused, "Yes, why do you ask?" Lita jabs her spear into the ground and talks to Sora, "I'm asking you this because your attitude is too polite."

Sora felt even more confused, "What's wrong with being polite? Some of the best heroes I've known were polite." Lita laughed, "Kid, you sound like a bad fairy tale. I don't know what kind of world you came from, but here, you could get killed for saying crap like that."

Sora was startled, "We can't all be heartless." Lita sits down and tries to explain, "No hero is heartless, but many warriors, such as myself, can be very merciless. Sora...the demons in this world HATE us, they devour us, spit on us, to them, were parasites. When we kill, it's for survival, but when they kill, it's for pleasure, they bathe in the blood of the innocent, and live only for that!"

"So Sora, we aren't heartless...they are."

Lita walks away, leaving Sora to question how humanity could be treated so savagely. Suddenly, Sora hears a scream, a familiar scream, "KAIRI!" Sora rushes out of the resistance camp to try and find Kairi, but as he did, he was hit by an unidentified flying Lombax! Sora gathers his senses and pushes Ratchet off, "Ratchet? Is that you?"

Ratchet looked at Sora, "SORA! You DID escape from Vorcelon's Ship!" Sora scratched his head, "...So, where's Kairi?" Ratchet looked down and shook his head, "She's been taken away by a creep named Lionwhyte." Sora was shocked, "What? Who's Lionwhyte!" Ophelia approaches Sora and answers, "He's a traitor, a pervert, and a narcissist. He sold us out to the demons and became Doviculus's second in command."

Sora was furious, "THAT SON OF A BITCH! IF HE DOES ANYTHING TO KAIRI I'LL-!" Ophelia snaps Sora out of his anger, "Don't worry, I'm actually heading to his palace to save the captured women. We could find Kairi together!"

Sora and Ratchet nod their heads in agreement with Ophelia, "Alright troops, LET'S MOVE!"

Meanwhile, in a dark room, Genip approaches Deorc, she was praying in silence, as soon as she heard him approach her, she stood up. Genip kneels down in respect, "We have collected more hearts, highness. A few more, and we should be ready." Deorc smiled, "Excelent, Kingdom Hearts is almost within our grasp...now all we need is the cooperation of Gabriel's brother."

"Genip, recruit the Keyblade Master Sora!"

End of Chapter 23


	24. Chapter 24: His Light & His Darkness

Kingdom Hearts: Before the After

Chapter 24: His Light & his Darkness

Ophelia leads Sora and Ratchet towards a large gate. Above, they could see a large bull head with glowing red eyes, and chains from the sky, wrapping around the horns, Ophelia explained, "Battersmith, the Fortress of Sin. This is Lionwhyte's headquarters, this is where the captive women are, and with any luck, you'll find your girlfriend before Lionwhyte has his way with her."

Sora clenched his fist in anger, "I have to get in there!" Ophelia stops Sora, "And then what? You'll die without even knowing it! The traps are lethal, and so are the guards. Trust me, you go in head first, and you'll lose it! Your head I mean." Sora started to shake in fear, he was beginning to understand what Lita meant, he was a kind stranger in a tough and 'brutal' world, and he wouldn't stand a chance.

But he shook off the fear, now wasn't the time to be afraid, Kairi was in there, and Sora wouldn't leave without her. While Ophelia and Ratchet were trying to find another way in, Sora tried to push the gate open, "Alright Ratchet, your a genius! We can just climb up these bricks without anyone even noticing. Now let's tell Sora so that we can-! Where did he go?" Ratchet and Ophelia couldn't find Sora anywhere, but then Ratchet noticed the gate doors were opened.

"Oh no..."

Inside Battersmith, the captive women were kept inside cages, waiting for a painful and cruel fate. One of the Hairbangers approached one of the cages, "Ooh, you chicks are so cute! I especially like your hair, reminds me of my hair, except I'm not a chick."

Suddenly, a voice was heard, "So, you think their cute?" Then the Hairbanger's hair was grabbed from behind, "Here, take a closer LOOK!" as soon as Sora said 'look', he jammed the Hairbanger's head through the iron bars of the cage, knocking him unconscious.

One of the women asked, "Who are you?" Sora replied, "I'm Sora, and I'm here to find someone." He then summons his Keyblade and breaks the locks of each cage off, thus freeing every woman from captivity. Suddenly, more Hairbangers arrived, "Hey pal, those are our girls! Give 'em back!" Sora prepared a battle stance, "They're human beings, just like you, and you mistreat them just as badly as the demons? What's wrong with you people?"

Minutes later, Ophelia and Ratchet walk through the gate, and right before their eyes, were the women, freed from their cages. Ophelia approached one of them, "How did you all escape?" The woman replied, "A cute boy named Sora saved us, ALL of us! He's a hero!" Ophelia then noticed a few Hairbangers on the ground unconscious, she was amazed at how easily Sora took care of them.

Ophelia asked, "Where is he right now?" The woman answered, "He's looking for a girl named Kairi. Must be his girlfriend or something." Ophelia takes Ratchet's arm, "Hurry, we have to stop him from getting killed!"

As the two ran into the fortress, Ratchet suddenly stopped, he noticed one of the Hairbangers bleeding, "...Did...Sora do this?" Ophelia called out, "Ratchet! What are you doing? Come on!"

Meanwhile, inside Battersmith's Pleasure Dome, Pete was waiting for someone. Suddenly, Lionwhyte flew down from his tower, "What a gorgeous day for love, passion, and enslavement. It's not every day you can walk inside my humble abode, you should enjoy yourself." Pete gave a frustrated look at Lionwhyte, "I didn't come here for fun, I came here to turn you're enemies into Heartless!"

Lionwhyte waves his hands, "There's no need to be angry, I have a new batch of slaves that I guarantee, will put a smile on that hairy disgusting face of yours." Pete roared, "SHAADAP YOU SCRAWNY DIPSTICK! Do you have the princess?" Lionwhyte clapped his hands, "Indeed I do, she's quite a cutey. It's hard to believe she gave you a rough time on your quest. Do you want her for something?" Pete replied, "When you have rats, you need a rattrap. There's this annoying kid that always comes to her rescue, he's her 'knight in shining armor' as well as a 'pain in my-'!"

Suddenly, a Bruiser came inside the Pleasure Dome, "General, bad news, very bad news!" Lionwhyte walks toward the Bruiser, "What is it? I'm in a meeting." The Bruiser explained, "It's important sire, there are intruders inside Battersmith, they've taken out the guards and are on their way towards the dungeon!" Lionwhyte wasn't at all pleased, "WHAT THE HELL MAN! Whoever these intruders are, they must be quite skilled, they must be looking for the princess!"

Pete walks toward the long haired general, "It's happening! I knew it, that kid is trying to save his little princess!" Lionwhyte then had an idea, "Bruiser No. 62, tell the others not to engage the, uh, Pete who's the kid?" Pete told Lionwhyte, "He's a spiky haired kid named Sora, he's usually seen holding a Keyblade."

Lionwhyte continued giving his orders to the Bruiser, "Take princess Kairi to me, to lure out this, Sora, but if Sora finds his princess before you get the chance, do not engage. Let him come inside the Pleasure Dome, where I'll be waiting." The Bruiser salutes his master, "It will be done sir!"

Inside the dungeon, Kairi was held prisoner by the Bruisers, who were awaiting orders from their master. Kairi could barely move, she was beaten by Lionwhyte and his henchmen, she almost gave in to the hopeless situation, "...I...I can't go on...(sniff), Sora...please..."

And then, another Bruiser arrived, "General Lionwhyte's orders, take the girl to him immediately!" The guards opened the cage with Kairi inside and were about to drag her out, "Not much fight in this one. What does the general want with a scrawny girl like her?" One of the Bruisers looked at her, "Hey, she does look kinda hot, I'm sure Lionwhyte wouldn't mind..."

Kairi stepped away in fear, frightened by the monsters that were coming near her. She tried summoning her Keyblade, but her hands were chained to the wall, palms, fingers and all. "Get away, please, DON'T COME NEAR ME!" Suddenly, one of the guards fell down, the other guards noticed the unconscious figure beside them, they slowly turn around, and right before them was a very peeved Keyblade Master, "...She's...16...years old...you perverted SONS OF BITCHES!"

Sora instantly charged at the Bruisers, One tried to smash him with it's gigantic fists, but Sora grabbed the Bruiser's fist and threw him at the others. Another one prepared to punch Sora, then Sora ducked and the Bruiser tripped over him, crashing through the window instead.

The last one surprises Sora by attacking from behind, Sora managed to dodge his attacks, but the next one successfully hit Sora, he was now on the ground, then the Bruiser uses his fists to try and crush Sora, but Sora successfully blocks the attack with his Keyblade, the Bruiser started to push Sora down with his fists, hoping that he will be too weak to continue fighting, "You think you can save her, don't you?" Sora replied, "I WILL save her!" The Bruiser then punches Sora into a wall, and again, tries to crush him, "Face it kid, your alone! YOU-WILL-NOT-SAVE-HER!" Sora pushes the Bruiser back and runs him through with his sword, "I just did bitch."

Sora rushes to Kairi, who fainted when the Bruisers ganged up on her, "Kairi? KAIRI! Please, talk to me!" Kairi started hallucinating, "No...go away...no...stop beating..." Sora took Kairi's shoulders and picked her up, "Kairi...it's me. Please look at me." Kairi started shaking in fear, "...you'll hurt me again, go away! GO AWAY!"

Kairi pushes Sora away and tries to run, but she accidentally trips, Sora runs to Kairi, and extends his hand, "Take it." Kairi looked up and saw a shadowy figure, her vision was damaged, she couldn't see Sora well, "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU-!" Sora kneels down, "Kairi, I would never hurt you. Your very special to me, if anything happened to you, I'd-!" Sora gripped his hands in fear, "It's my fault...you were everything to me, and I almost got you killed."

Kairi stopped shaking, she struggled with her sanity and finally looked at the person who was talking to her. She still couldn't see well, but she remembered the shape of his hair, "...Sora?" Sora's eyes widened, he was surprised when Kairi said his name, he gave Kairi a hug, "Kairi! " Kairi smiled, "Your crying? Pfff, you lazy bum, since when does a man cry?"

Elsewhere, Lars was waiting for someone while standing in front of the entrance to a coal mine, Eddie drove to Lars's location to meet with him.

Eddie finally arrives, he jumps out of the Deuce and proceeds toward Lars who asks, "Any sign of Ophelia and Sora?" Eddie scratched his head in shame, "No, I don't see them anywhere. For all I know, they might be alone together...doing..." Lars calms Eddie down, "Calm down Edward, Lita was nearby when I last saw them, they might be preparing for the battle to come." Eddie shakes his worries off, "Yeah, that chick knows what she's doing. Anyway, you wanted to show me something?"

Lars nods his head, "Indeed I did. Most of our men and women were taken by Lionwhyte, a man who sold us out to the demons. The women were kept as slaves at his 'Pleasure Dome' inside Battersmith, Ophelia always tried to save them, she would not stop until she saved every last one of her friends."

Eddie questioned Lars, "So why don't we help them?" Lars replied, "To do so would require more power, more soldiers, which is why we are here, at the Crushing Pit." Eddie looked inside the pit, "Crushing Pit? So this is..." Lars finished, "Yes, this is where our men were being kept, as coal miners. Hundreds of our best men, toiling their lives away, like their fathers and grandfathers before them. With no tools to use, they are forced to use their own thick skulls."

Eddie was anxious to free the men, "Alright! Lets bust'em out! So wheres the gate?" Lars replied, "There is no gate."

"EH?"

"They have no where to go, no idea of how to function outside the pit. Society has no use for them, so they stay underground. I wish I could help them, but, what do you do with a bunch of kids who don't do anything but bang their heads all day?"

Eddie was devastated by Lars's description, so he clenched his fist and spoke, "...You start a revolution Lars." Eddie takes his guitar and prepares to enter, Lars tells him, "I need to get back to Bladehenge before Ophelia does something dangerous." Eddie nods, "I'll meet you back there...with an army fit for a king!"

Back at Battersmith, Sora guides Kairi through Lionwhyte's fortress, and they soon find themselves inside the Pleasure Dome, "Just a little longer Kairi, were almost out." Kairi gripped Sora's arm, "...Sora...I knew you were alive, I just knew it." Suddenly, a voice was heard, "Trying to escape so soon? What's the rush? Relax, kick back, let all your worries vanish. Speaking of vanishing, why don't you DISAPPEAR!"

Two bombs came Sora's way, he batted them away and watched the explosion. Out of the Explosion came Pete, who had just been blown away. Pete plummets to the ground, as he tries to get up, he noticed Sora and Kairi in front of him, "So Pete...what are you doing here?" Pete was caught in an awkward moment, he tries to think of a way out, "Uh...Oh is my wife calling? I'd better get going!"

"Hey you don't have a wife!" Sora said, Pete replied, "Yes I do! Her name is Peg, she sells houses, and she sounds like a pregnant elephant when she's upset!" Kairi and Sora look at each other, "You think he's telling the truth?" "The day he tells the truth is the day I cheat on you. He's lying alright."

The two keybearers prepare to attack, so Pete decided to make a break for it, he drops more bombs behind him to try and lose his pursuers, but it wasn't enough to lose them. Sora picks Kairi up and rushes through the bomb armada, he then launches Kairi at Pete, Kairi succeeds in tackling the overweight cat.

"My friends, this is a place of pleasure..." a familiar voice said, Sora and Kairi turned around and saw Lionwhyte fly down before them, "...not punishment." Sora points his keyblade at Lionwhyte, "So you're General Lionwhyte? I was expecting someone huge, but not scrawny." Lionwhyte replied, "There's more to a leader than brute strength, you fool. There's strategy, elegance, and intelect, these 3 things helped me lure you into my grasp. Now, before we get down to business, tell me, how's the little lady? Is she still...tuckered out?"

Sora became upset, "So you're the one who beat her? I'll make you pay for what you did!" Lionwhyte smirked, "I didn't do much, she actually begged me to do it, did you know that? Women would do anything for pleasure."

What Lionwhyte said struck something inside Sora, "In the end, Women truly were awful creatures...Kairi wanted you to come so badly, but you weren't there. You weren't there when I took her in, you weren't there when I struck her hair, hmph, you weren't even there when she begged me 'Lionwhyte, Lionwhyte, give me more, give me more.' HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!"

Sora was speechless, his vision turned black, and he saw only darkness. Out of the darkness, came the little imp he saw earlier in his dreams, "Hey, are you angry? Come on, you can tell me." Sora felt his fists tremble, he felt completely overwhelmed with rage, "...He...did...that...to Kairi? How could he?" The imp replied, "Because he's disgusting. He has no important reason for staying, he just pleasures himself by being with all those slaves."

The imp tackles Sora and looks him in the eye, "Do it Sora...DO IT!" Sora shook his head, "...I...I can't. The Keyblade Weilder doesn't kill." The imp slapped him, "Do you remember what he almost did to you're girl? He almost took her sight away, he almost drove her insane, he almost took her away from you! He doesn't deserve to bit 'hit', he deserves to be CUT INTO pieces! Don't worry about a thing, Sora. Just give in, for a few minutes, just give in, and I promise you, you'll feel better in the end." Sora grasped his heart, it was starting to beat uncontrollably, something was wrong, "Argh, W-Who are you?"

"I'm Midna...your new conscience."

Kairi was startled by Sora's sudden drop to the ground, "Sora? SORA!" Kairi looked at Lionwhyte, "You monster! What have you done to him? Lionwhyte laughed, "I don't know, maybe his teenage mind couldn't take the pressure of what stories I was telling him. Too bad little girl, you're man can't save you, so it's back to the dungeon you go. BOYS?"

A couple of Hairbangers approached Kairi, intending to take her by force, but just as the first one was about to grab her, a black tentacle grabbed the Hairbanger by the neck. The others watched in horror as the Hairbanger was choked to death, and then, right before them, stood a more violent, malevolent, and maddened Sora.

His hair changed black with red edges, his eyes changed black with gold pupils, his clothes colors were changed, now the colors red, purple, black, and silver, were on his clothing, they even let out a strange smoke that formed tentacles, and finally, Sora's skin turned light green.

Sora stood back up and smiled, the grin on his face frightened Kairi, "Sora...what's happened to you?" Sora stopped grinning and turned toward Lionwhyte and roared, "I'LL MAKE YOU BLEED FOR THAT!"

End of Chapter 24


	25. Chapter 25: Rescue the Headbangers

Kingdom Hearts: Before the After

Chapter 25: Rescue the Headbangers

While Sora was trying to save Kairi, Eddie was inside the Crushing Pit, trying to save the men needed for making an army for Lars.

Eddie walks down into the Crushing Pit, looking at each and every minor banging their heads into the dirt, mining for gold. "Alright, now this is going to be difficult...how do I make them come with me?" Eddie thought, "These are people who don't know anything about the outside world. So...maybe if I..."

Eddie takes his guitar out and plays a melody so loud, it sounded like a "Battle Cry". The music caught the attention of three Headbangers, who were amazed at the symphony that played through their ears, Headbanger #1 asked, "Uh, uh? W-w-what is that...sound?" #2 tried to guess, "It's a devil screaming!" then #3 made another guess, "It's an angel singing!" #2 guessed again, "It is the pounding of creation's hammer upon the anvil of time."

"It's f_'n AWESOME!"

Eddie came before the three Headbangers and told them, "It's called...Heavy Metal, and it's the real reason you should be banging you're heads, not for that guy." Eddie points toward a gold bust of Lionwhyte, as the Headbangers looked at each other, #1 was the first to agree, "Yeah, screw this place!" #2 was next, "Yeah, let's get outta here." then finally, #3, "METAL! the three Headbangers walk to Eddie, but then, "Hey, hang on guys."

Two Hairbangers approached them to try and persuade them back, The first one said, "I know where all struggling now but I'm telling ya, this is all gonna pay off really soon!" Then the second Hairbanger continued, "Yeah, our manager says that if we just work hard and produce a high product, that we'll be able to move up to cushy garden jobs in the General's Pleasure Tower." The first Hairbanger explains, "There's gonna be piles of chick 'n' booze 'n' stuff!"

Now, it's important to note that Headbangers and Hairbangers are a bit dim-witted, and will believe anything people tell them, but surprisingly, the three Headbangers would not be taken as fools like the last couple of years.

The three look at Eddie and see how unselfish he was, he came down to where they and the rest of the Headbangers were being kept, and for what reason? To free them from Lionwhyte and his suck up cronies.

#1 spoke his, and his friends decision, "Were with him." Eddie gave a high five to #1, and a hand shake to #2, while #3 hilariously flipped off the Hairbangers. The Hairbangers were disappointed, "Hey man, sorry, but we got a sweet gig here. And were not about to let you Grease Bags ruin it."

The two Hairbangers went over to a doorway and called out, "GUARD! RIOT! OUTBREAK!" The doorway opened and out came a Bruiser. The Hairbangers came up to him, "I heard those guys over there saying there organizing a union." Upset, the Bruiser growled and prepared to attack, while the Hairbangers ran, "We'll go sound the alarm!"

Eddie tells the Headbangers, "OK dudes, don't worry, I have a plan." Suddenly, he noticed the Headbangers weren't behind him. The Headbangers instead were attacking the Bruiser, Eddie asked, "Hey, did I say charge?"

The Bruiser was quickly dealt with by the Headbangers and their ferocity. #3 cheers, "Woo Hoo! Man, I've been wanting to do that forever." #1 then kicked the Bruiser, "That's for killing Charlie you bastard!" Eddie came before them, "Whoa, heh heh. Hey, OK, see how much ass you dudes kick when you band together like that? That's AWESOME! Now with just a little practice, I bet I could turn you dudes into a well oiled machine of DEATH! You into it?"

The 3 nodded their heads, agreeing to take Eddie's advice, however, since the training is long, I can't talk about it, so I'll get to the point.

After the training, Eddie congratulates them, "Alright, well done. I'm proud of you boys, but to build an army big enough to handle the REAL Lionwhyte, We're gonna need some more dudes. We gotta bust your fellow Headbangers outta these stupid mines. What do you say? Are you with me?"

"YEAH! METAL!"

Eddie and the 3 Headbangers entered the doorway that the Bruiser came from and found more Headbangers forced into hard labor. Eddie approaches Headbanger #4, "Hey dude, I'm here to liberate you!" #4 replied, "That's what Obama said. And now look what happened to us. Nothing personal pal, but I can't do it." Eddie pulls out his guitar, "Oh yes you can!"

Eddie once again plays the Battle Cry to awaken the Headbangers fighting spirit, even #4 changed, "I don't know why, but for some reason, I want to kick some ass. And not just any ass...SHREK'S ASS! That was a terrible way to end a franchise! RAAAARGH!" Eddie smiled, "Now THAT'S more like it! OK, all you dudes, we're busting you all out! Is there any more of you?" The Headbangers turned around and pointed towards something, "They're all right there."

Eddie looked at the direction the Headbanger was pointing, and right before them, was a gigantic mining drill, that was being used by countless Headbangers. Right over them, was a watchtower, where a larger Bruiser kept watch, "FASTER! KEEP MOVING! HEY, NO TINKLING ON THE DRILL!"

Eddie turns toward the Headbangers, "OK, if we're gonna save the rest of them, we have to keep quiet and out of sight." Suddenly, the larger Bruiser spots them, "WHAT!" Eddie turns around and noticed they were spotted, "...uh oh."

End of Chapter 25


	26. Chapter 26: The Beast Within

Kingdom Hearts: Before the After

Chapter 26: The Beast Within

Kairi was startled to see Sora become such a monster, he didn't even use his Keyblade, he killed Lionwhyte's minions with his own bare hands. Lionwhyte was even more frightened, "Hey kid, I was just kidding! I never even touched her!" Sora's cold stare didn't linger, as he looked murderously at Lionwhyte, he began to walk towards him.

Ratchet and Ophelia finally reach the Pleasure Dome, where they find Kairi out of her prison, and Sora out of his mind! Lionwhyte tries to make a break for it, "Uh...'You may have won this round, but I'll be back!'" Sora then grabs Lionwhyte by the throat with a tentacle and asks him, "I won? You'll be back? BULLSHIT! I haven't even started breaking that little turkey throat of yours."

Ratchet tries to stop him, "Sora, what are you thinking? Kairi's safe now, we can get out of here!" Sora smacks Ratchet away, "GET OFF YOU LITTLE PRICK! This monster had this one coming!" Lionwhyte pleads to Sora, "P-Please...don't...I...beg..." Sora's eyes widened, as he smiled and squeezed even harder, "...no more begging."

"STOP IT SORA!"

Sora turns his head to his right, where Kairi is seen yelling at him, "What kind of Keyblade Master solves his problems by killing people?" Sora smiles at Kairi and answers, "Me, who else?" Kairi tries even harder to reason with him, "Sora please, don't play by his rules! If you do, you'll end up doing something you'll regret!"

Sora's maniacal face changes into a disappointed expression, "Kairi, I've been regretting you're involvement with my life since you were first kidnapped by Maleficent. Every time I was on a new adventure, you were always targeted, you were always kidnapped, I'M SICK OF HAVING TO SAVE YOU'RE SORRY ASS! I'm playing the rules of this idiot because of you." Kairi was heartbroken, "M-me?"

Sora laughs, "Finally! The 'princess' gets it! Did it take you this long to know that you were nothing without me? And another thing, Your hair was a brighter shade of red, since when did you feel like darkening that color, huh? And that Keyblade, are you serious? It looks like a G-rated movie, no, worse, it looks like the person you really are inside, a WEAK, GIRLY, BARBIE/BRATS OBSESSED WHORE!"

Kairi started to back away, "You...YOU ARE NOT SORA!" She prepares her Keyblade, "The Sora I knew said that he was happy, knowing that I was getting stronger! Sora even told me that I was a true hero!" Sora smirked, "Then I really had you fooled. Do you really think you can just compare yourself to me because you have a Keyblade?"

Kairi then recited words spoken to her by an old friend, "If anyone tells you otherwise, then they will never know what a great girl you are..." Sora became confused, "Did you just call me a-?" Kairi explained, "You said that to me when I was having doubts...Sora...thank you."

Sora suddenly felt a painful sore in his chest, he then throws Lionwhyte out of the way, "THANK YOUUUUU!" Sora stood before Kairi, "I changed my mind babe, since you don't get it, I might as well beat some sense into you, and remind you why I'm the true Keyblade Master!"

Inside Sora's heart, Midna watched through his eyes and smiled, "Geez, your girlfriend just won't take the hint, huh?" She turns around and sees an unconscious Sora, held inside a purple crystal, "She really believed you, what a sucker. In the end, she'll learn her place, it's only a matter of time."

Back in reality, Sora attacks with one of his tentacles, Kairi succeeds in dodging it, then she throws her Keyblade at his tentacle, slicing through it. Sora looked at his sliced tentacle and looked at Kairi, "That it bitch? Fine, MY TURN!"

Sora plunges his remaining tentacles into the ground, the earth began to shake, then the ground underneath Kairi started to break, she successfully jumps out of the way, but the tentacles emerge from the ground instantly and grab her by the ankle. The tentacle throws Kairi against a wall, and was about to crush her, when Kairi cut through it.

"You really aren't going to quit, are you?" Sora asked, Kairi replied, "Are you amazed? I learned it from the REAL Sora!" Sora became furious, "I AM SORA YOU DUMB SH-!" Kairi countered, "If you really are Sora, then why are you using darkness? Sora is the Keyblade Master, not a Heartless."

Midna clenched her fist, "What is wrong with you Sora? KILL THAT GIRL, OR SHE'LL NEVER LEAVE YOU ALONE!" Behind Midna, Sora started to open his eyes...

"...K-Kairi."

Kairi was startled by Sora's sudden change in personality, "Sora?" Sora then snapped out of it and stretched his arm right at her, "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" He then grabs Kairi and smashes her to the ground, about 8 times. Kairi was barely able to stand, and Sora was moving in for the kill, "I can't believe you stopped because I said your name. Your pathetic!"

Sora then took his last two tentacles and tore them out of his body, then the two tentacles transformed into what appeared to be Keyblades, "Hinamizawa Syndrome and Black Blood, the perfect names for the perfect Keyblades!" Sora prepared to stab Kairi with both when she suddenly had Sora's old Keyblade in her hand.

Sora was shocked, "WHAT?" Then suddenly, a voice was heard, "Quickly, use his Keyblade and yours to separate the two!" Kairi swiftly took both Keyblades and jamed them into Sora's chest. She then pulls the two blades in different directions, like pulling a bag open, she tries to pull Sora away from his new dark form.

"One sky, one destiny, ONE SORA!"

Midna began to worry, "What is she doing? I can't let her do this, I have so much to do, I NEED THIS BODY!" Suddenly, Midna heard something shatter, and as she turned around... "What you need is MY FOOT KICKING YOUR ASS!" Sora gave a mighty kick to Midna, sending her flying right out of Sora's heart.

And just like that, Kairi pulled the real Sora out of the dark Sora, and as she looked, the dark Sora started to change into a small imp, who was having a hard time standing up. Kairi then sees Sora trying to get up, then she instantly jumps at him, and giving him a big hug.

"You're back!" Kairi said as she let Sora go, Sora scratched his head, "Technically, I never left, but in a way, I guess your right." Sora then summoned his regular Keyblade to his hand, "...thank you, Keyblade." Kairi then comes toward the imp and prepares to attack with a Fire spell, "Time for you to light up like the 4th of July!"

Sora stops Kairi, "WAIT! First we have to know why she did what she did." Kairi puts down her Keyblade, "Fine, but I'm not in the habbit of forgiving that little-!" Suddenly the voice was heard again, "Well done Princess, you truly have the gift. And I hope your friend is doing alright now." The person who spoke reveals who he was, and to Sora and Kairi's surprise, it was another Lombax!

Ratchet rushes toward the two Keybearers, "Hey, what did I miss?" Sora then waves at Ratchet, "Hi." Ratchet was delighted to see Sora turned back to normal, "I'm glad to see you back to normal Sora." Kairi spoke, "Besides that, there's another Lombax here!" She points to the old Lombax, who was quite startled by Ratchet's appearance, "I-it can't be,you're...you're Kaiden's son!"

Ophelia walks up to her friends and asks, "Who's Kaiden?" The old Lombax kneels down and says, "Please forgive me. I forgot to introduce myself. General Alister Azimuth. Four-Bolt Magistrate of the Lombax Praetorian Guard, Elder Councilman for the Centre for Advanced Lombax Research, and YOU, my dear boy...look just like your father." Ratchet was startled to hear this, then Sora whispered to Kairi and Ophelia, "Man, he loves to talk."

While the others were distracted, Midna tries to make a break for it, when Kairi's voice was heard, "Where are you going, Mini-Me?" Midna turns around with a sly grin, "You think you can just scare me into staying here? I'd love to, but I have some business to take care of." Sora asks, "Wait, who are you? And why is it that you needed my body?"

Midna yawns and explains, "Didn't you hear me before? I'm Midna, your new conscience. Of coarse, now that 'Snow White' ruined the bonding, I'll have to find someone else to bother." Ratchet asks, "Well, instead of possessing people and pulling the Jekll and Hyde routine, why not come with us?" Sora and Kairi look at Ratchet, "WHAT ARE YOU, INSANE?"

Ophelia approaches Midna with her daggers, "Indeed, she'll make you puppets again if she is released." Midna replied, "Maybe I will, maybe I won't. It all depends on what you can offer me..." Sora then said, "We can help you find your home world." Midna was startled, "W-What?" Sora explained, "There had to be a reason you came inside of me, you probably thought that by possessing me, you could succeed in piloting the Gummi Ship, getting you back to your world, and seeing your friends again."

Midna then said, "...It's not that easy. My world...it's-." Before Midna could finish, Azimuth noticed something coming, "Everyone, it's the Celestial Order!" And just as Azimuth finished, a ball of light came from the sky and collided with the ground.

Out of the crater, came a large person, he wore the same garments as the other agents, except for the color scheme, which was green and gold. He held a large ax, his left leg was replaced by a bilateral prosthetic leg, and his hair was black while his bangs were silver, he even had a scar from his cheek to his neck. The man looked at Sora and smiled, "You are Sora?"

"Y-yes."

"I am Genip, one of the generals of the Celestial Order. By the order of my leader, I have been sent to present you an invitation...to our Order."

End of Chapter 26


	27. Chapter 27: The 2 Worthy Allies

Kingdom Hearts: Before the After

Chapter 27: The 2 worthy Allies

As they are about to face Mittens, Eddie and the headbangers encounter two worthy allies, first up is Terra, he is the Keyblade master with his armor on, second is Dark Dizzy, he is the Vampire bat-based Raploid with the power of darkness that can scare the wits out of it's enemies, Eddie asks the two, "who are you guys?" the two replied, "my name is Terra and this is Dark dizzy the Vampire bat-based Raploid." Dark dizzy then said, "a pleasure to meet you Eddie and the headbangers." Eddie asked, "what are you two doing in the crushing pit?" Terra said, "Were here to help you rescue the rest of the headbangers." Eddie replied, "Whoa, you two want to help me rescue the headbangers?" Dark dizzy asked, "of course eddie, we can also help you take down Mittens." Eddie then said, "Right on, let's get to it!" the two nodded and they continue rescuing the headbangers.

During the rescue operation, eddie said to the big boss, "that all you got mittens!" Mittens said, "Traitorous animals! I'd rather see you dead than free! Cripple the Grinding Gyre! Burn the ungrateful Man Cogs!"

A whole army of headbangers and bouncers came through the tunnels to attack the Gyre supports.

"They're gonna drop the grinder! With all those dudes on it!" The headbangers yelled.

"You guys protect all three of these gyre supports! We'll deal with the rest!" Eddie yelled.

The headbangers managed to protect the three gyre supports from being destroyed. This got Mittens pissed.

"Enough!" he yelled.

He turned around and saw Eddie smoking a cigarette, Terra with his keyblade on his shoulder, and Dark dizzy with his arms crossed.

"You think you've killed them all don't you? Well you forgot my favorites, my managers. The only two workers that keep the others in line. The only two I know I can count on. Fear and Pain!"

The Pit Boss held up his fists to show that he was ready for a fight. Eddie just smiled and threw his cigarette down into the forge.

Boss Battle: Mittens

(Cue Boss Music: The Last Firstborn from Celldweller.)

The Boss tried to punch Eddie, but he rolled out of the way. He then tried smashing Terra, but the lost boy used his breaking point on his metal fist. This didn't make it explode, but it did leave it with a huge dent that hurt the Boss greatly. Eddie then noticed the mining transports being wheeled above their heads. Eddie waited until the Pit Boss was in the right spot and used his Earth Shaker Chord. This made super hot rocks fall onto the Pit Boss. He raised his arms and exposed his stomach.

"Now Dark dizzy and Terra!"

The two nodded and they took down mittens, He fell onto the gyreand talked into his headset for the last time.

"Guards...all guards...code red...repeat...AAGH!"

He was knocked into the forge and burned to death. His headset fell onto a nearby rock. The headbangers were drinking beer together to celebrate when they heard a monstrous rumbling. The doors to every tunnel burst open and about fifty bouncers showed up to fight.

"What are we gonna do?" "We're gonna need another army."

Everyone looked around frantically for the way to save themselves. It looked like everything was doomed as the bouncers closed in. Then everyone heard the battle cry again and saw Eddie holding his guitar next to the giant headset. Every headbanger in the mine heard it and ran to their aid.

The bouncers didn't last five minutes against a whole army of angry headbangers. When all of them were dead, Eddie sheathed his ax.

"Listen up! In honor of you guys, we're calling this new army Ironhead! With an E on the end, so people know we're not messing around!"

"Ironheade!" "I like it." Right on!...I don't get it."

"So let's get back to Bladehange and get this army started!" Eddie yelled.

"IRONHEADE!"

As the headbangers ran for freedom, Eddie asks Terra and Dark dizzy, "thank you guys, without your helps, we wouldn't rescue the headbangers from the crushing pit." Terra said, "You're welcome, we use to help people out when there's trouble." Dark dizzy replied, "right, it was marvelous to save the innocent lives from destruction." Eddie asked, "so, you guys want to join the army?" Terra said, "sure, I'm eager to see Sora again." Eddie replied, "you know Sora?" Terra asked, "yes, I've met him and Riku at the destiny islands when they were little, I'm also eager to see my friends again." Eddie replied, "you'll see them soon Terra." Terra asked, "Thank you Eddie." Dark dizzy said, "we would be honored to fight alongside you and your ironheade army." Eddie replied, "awesome, let's go." The two nodded and they run to catch up with the headbangers.

End of Chapter 27


	28. Chapter 28: The arrival of Aqua and CP

Kingdom Hearts: Before the After

Chapter 28: the Arrival of Aqua and Cyber peacock

After the incident of Sora's dark side, our heroes met up with Alister and Sora's new conscious Midna, when they are about to escape the tower, Genip appeared and tried to convince Sora to join the order.

Sora asked, "Why me, what does the celestial order want with me?" Genip said, "Because Sora, you have the power of the keyblade that can destroy the darkness that threatens the worlds, which is why I asked you to join us." Sora said, "sorry but I can't, the celestial order are a group of evil people that uses the unbirths to destroy worlds like the land of departure." Genip asked, "Which is why that world must be destroyed, in order to do that we need you to do so." Sora replied, "Sorry Genip, I'm not joining the order, not without a fight!" Ratchet said, "He's right, he will not join the order, he's got us as his friends, and we will not stop until you and the others are gone for good!" Kairi replied, "Yeah, we will support him so that we will become the full-pledged Keyblade Masters!" Ophelia said, "And we will protect him from the Unbirths and the celestial order, no matter what it takes, we will always be his friends, and if you want to break our friendship, then you will have to defeat us!" Genip said, "Fine, you leave me no choice! Attack them!" the white knights attack the heroes but Sora and his friends managed to beat them with ease.

Ophelia thought to herself and said, "Sora, please be careful, I don't want to see you die In front of me."

Ophelia turned around and saw a Bruiser when suddenly she got hit by Bruiser's fist, but luckily she was able to stand a blow, just before the bruiser was about to finish her off, Alister stepped in and blocked the bruiser's fists with his wrench and said, "not this time bruiser!" suddenly an ice spell hit the bruiser by the face, from that spell comes the familiar face.

Sora said, "Aqua, it's that you?" Aqua replied, "Talk later, we have to get out of here!" just then a Raploid shot a few White knights and took down the hairbangers and said, "She's right, we need to go now!" after that he used a flash grenade to escape with Sora and the others, by then Genip and the white knights recovered from the flash and noticed that Sora and his friends are gone.

The white knight said, "they're gone, what should we do?" Genip asked, "For now we shall report the order about this incident." And so he used a portal and they gone through it until the portal closed behind them, when they're gone, Sora then asked the two allies, "Thanks for saving us, we would be pancakes if the Celestial order tried to kill us." Aqua replied, "You're welcome, and it is good to see you again after all these years Sora." Sora said, "Whoa, well that's good to hear, so who is he?" Aqua replied, "His name is Cyber peacock, the Peacock-based Raploid." Cyber peacock whose voice sounded like Algol said, "Hello Sora, we meet at last." Kairi said, "Sora, come quick, she's hurt!" Sora replied, "oh no, hang on Ophelia!" by then the two friends helped Ophelia out and hold her by the arms on their shoulders.

Sora asked, "Ophelia, are you ok?" Ophelia asked, "I'm okay, I've got hit by a bruiser's fist, but I managed to survive the blow."

Ratchet then asked Aqua and Cyber peacock, "would you like to come with us, we need to return to bladehenge so we can heal her."

The two nodded and then said, "sure, let's go." And so they return to bladehenge to heal Ophelia.

End of Chapter 28


	29. Chapter 29: The kill master and Glowfly

Kingdom Hearts: Before the After

Chapter 29: The Kill master and the glowfly

Eddie and his crew have met with Lars and lita as he introduces the new recruits.

Eddie said, "I see you guys have met Lars and Lita um…Ophelia? Where is Ophs anyway?"

Dark dizzy points to Sora and his friends and said, "Their right over there carrying Ophelia by the arms."

Eddie replied, "uh oh."

Terra then said, "Let's help them out!"

And so they ran to Sora and friends carrying Ophelia.

Lars said, "Ophelia!" he ran and help Ophelia out and hold her in his arms.

Lars said, "oh no, you didn't try to free the girls too did you?"

Ophelia replied, "no…they're already free thanks to Sora and his friends."

Lars asks Sora, "What happened back there?"

Sora said, "we were attacked by a couple of white knights from the celestial order, and when we defeated them Ophelia was suddenly got hit hard by a bruiser but she managed to survive the blow but only leaves her bruised.

Lars replied, "Well, at least you and your friends did a good job on freeing the girls, but we have to take her to the kill master."

Lita stops Lars and said, "Lars no, Lionwhyte knows about us now we have to lay low."

Lars then replied, "Out of my way." As he takes Ophelia to the kill master, Lita asks Eddie, "You have to stop him please." Eddie replied, "Stop him, we're gonna give him a lift." As he catches up with lars, Sora asks Eddie, "What should we do?" Eddie asked, "we're gonna go to the kill master so that he can heal Ophelia." Sora said, "How?" Eddie replied, "We meet him on the trail to the kill master." By then they met up with Lars holding Ophelia, Eddie asks Lars, "Lars, how is she?"

Lars said, "Fainting, we need to take her to the kill master." Eddie and Sora replied, "The what?"

Lars said, "do not fear him, he chooses that name to scare off intruders." Eddie replied, "Oh."

Lars said, "and to protect his turf from giant spiders, he's a powerful healer." Eddie said, "Alright, let's take Ophelia to him now." Lars replied, "I tried, ambushed on the path, Lionwhyte soldiers."

Eddie said, "we can handle those guys, just follow us." Lars replied, "We must hurry." And so they're on their way to the kill master, after beating a few enemies they met up with the kill master. Kill master said, "ah what the heck." Lars asked, "Noble kill master, this woman-

Kill master interrupts Lars, "did you see the sign, we don't like visitors up here."

Lars said, "But she's dying." Kill master replied, "Yeah so what's the urge." Lars asked, "I beg of you, heal this woman who wanted only to free her sisters from the grip of General Lionwhyte." Kill master replied, "ah you fighting lionwhyte, why didn't you say so I hate that jerk." He then got ready to play the tunes but he said, "hmm, I think there's a problem here, would you mind fill them in on what's going on Izzy glow?" Sora said, "Whose Izzy glow?" Izzy glow whose voice sounded like dr. eggman replied, "That would be me." Lars asks Izzy glow, "Who are you?" Izzy glow asked, "I'm Izzy glow, the Firefly-based Raploid, to answer all your questions, he needs the Metal strings from lair of the Metal queen so that he can heal your friend, people who went there never came back alive." Lars said, "Then I'm going." Lita stops Lars, "then you both be dead and what good is that." Lars asks lita, "I've got to get those strings lita." Lita said, "No Lars listen, you have to let her go." Lars replied, "You like that wouldn't you." Lita gasps, "What?" Sora then comes up with a plan to get the strings, Sora asks Lars, "then we'll go and get those strings from the metal queen." Lars said, "Really? Are you sure you and your friends can get the strings needed to heal Ophelia?" Sora replied, "For Ophelia's sake, we will get those strings before lionwhyte's army ambushes us again." Ratchet said, "If he goes, then I go too." Eddie asks Sora and Ratchet, "Whoa, you guys are determined to heal Ophelia?" Sora replied, "yeah, Ophelia's our friend and we won't let her die in vain, are you coming Eddie?" Eddie replied, "Sure, let's go!"

Ratchet replied also, "Onward to Metal queen's Lair!"

End of Chapter 29


	30. Chapter 30: The Metal queen and the crow

Kingdom Hearts: Before the After

Chapter 30: The Metal queen and the Crow

As our heroes are going to the entrance to the lair, they met with two Allies, one that Sora is familiar with and the one who is calm and strong with the wind, Sora asked, "Ventus, what are you two doing at the entrance to the lair?" Ventus said, "Hey Sora, to answer your question, me and Wind crowrang, the Crow based Raploid are going to the lair of the metal queen so that we can see if there's any Unbirths." Wind crowrang replied, "But we only found is a pair of metal strings, the item needed to heal the wounds of people." Eddie said, "That's what we're going to do, you guys want to help us?" the two nodded and said, "Sure." And so they enter the lair, after taking down a few metal spiders, they entered the lair of the metal queen.

Ratchet said, "Where's the metal strings?" Eddie looked around but he found the metal strings and said, "there it is, all we need to do is take the strings and give them to the kill master." Wind crowrang then notice the metal queen is approaching them said, "Guys, we've got company."

Eddie saw the metal queen and asked, "Whoa, Okay we would ask nicely for some of your giant bass strings, well you don't strike us as the negotiating type so with all due respects…we'll just skip to the butt kicking." And so they ready their weapons and the fight against the metal queen begins.

Boss Battle: Metal Spider Queen

(Cue battle music: Metal Queen theme from brutal legend.)

Sora asks Eddie, "What should we do Eddie?" Eddie said, "We squish the queen and take the strings to the kill master." Ratchet said, "Sounds like my kind of battle." Ventus said, "Let's take down the spider queen!" Wind crowrang replied, "Agreed." After the long fight against the queen, our heroes gather up the strings but Eddie said, "that took way too much time, if we're going to get those to the kill master in time we're gonna have to book!" Ratchet said, "Any ideas?" Eddie replied, "I think there's a way, Ratchet give me a hand would ya?" Ratchet replied, "Okay." After they a motorbike, Eddie replied, "Well, it aren't pretty, let's hope it's fast." After they make it to the kill master's post, Lars asked, "Did you guys get the strings?" Sora said, "Yeah, we got the strings." Ratchet said, "Let's hope Ophelia's okay." Kill master replied, "Now, hand them to me so I can heal her." Sora and Eddie handed over the strings to him and he begins the healing tune.

After the healing tune is done, Ophelia was healed and said, "Lars, I can always count on you and Sora now can i." Lars nodded and replied, "Yeah." Eddie then asked the kill master, "you know, we can really use guys like you and your men in our band, I mean army." Kill master said, "I'm much of the job and we'll do anything if it makes Lionwhyte angry, drag the humans up here before they die and I'll heal them all." Izzy glow said, "As for me, I'm ready to kick some Lionwhyte butt." Eddie replied,"Alright, come see us in bladehenge sometime, got some new t-shirts coming out and we'll totally hook you two up." As they returned to bladehenge, Sora asks Aqua and Terra, "hey guys, you two got a minute?" Aqua said, "Sure Sora, what is it." Sora said, "I hope you two know about this, but here comes Ventus." He points at Ventus and then the three friends embraced a hug, Aqua said, "Ven, we're so glad you're okay." Ventus replied, "Yeah, I'm glad we're all together again, the last time we were fighting the Unbirths, I was in the entrance with Wind crowrang." Terra said, "I was in the crushing pit with Dark dizzy." Aqua replied, "And I was in the tower with cyber peacock." Sora said, we should meet Eddie and the others in bladehenge so that we can fill in on what's next." Alister replied, "I agree, we must meet them there immediately." And so they returned to bladehenge to catch up with Eddie and the others.

End of Chapter 30


	31. Chapter 31: The Pegasus Encounter

Kingdom Hearts: Before the After

Chapter 31: The Pegasus Encounter

As they returned to bladehenge, they met up with two worthy allies. Sora said, "Who are you two?" the first ally said, "I'm Earthrock trilobite the Trilobite-based Raploid and this is Tornado Tonion the onion-based Raploid." Tornado tonion said, "Hello heroes, we're so good to fight alongside you all." Alister said, "We are meeting up with Eddie and the others back in bladehenge for an update about when the battle starts." Sora, replied, "You two want to come with us?" the two nodded as they returned to bladehenge, from there they met up with Eddie and the others again, Eddie asks Sora, "Whoa, I see you've got more of the allies huh?" Sora replied, "Yeah, their names are Earthrock trilobite and Tornado tonion." Eddie said, "Cool, you guys want to see the kill master's stunts?" they nodded and they watched the kill master do his stunts. Eddie Asked, "Yeah, nice thunderhog man, made that good heal-mobile yourself?" Kill master replied, "hahaha, Yeah." The first biker said, "Are you about done?" the second biker replied, "let me check that out." The kill master returned to his post and they saw Ophelia, Eddie asked, "So um, were you gonna tell us how you got hurt." Ophelia said, "I'm not." Eddie replied, "Why?" Ophelia said, "because then you wouldn't let me go back and let me finish the job." Eddie said, "No that's Lars, we like watching you fight." Ophelia replied, "Alright, meet me at the Razor fields if you want to see some more, but please don't tell Lars Okay? That includes you Sora, don't tell Lars either okay?" Sora said, "My lips are sealed." Ophelia replied, "thank you Sora, you're a good friend." Alister Asks Sora, "good luck you three, we'll be in the training fields if you three need us, and before you asked, we won't tell Lars either." The others went to the training fields leaving only Sora and his two friends, when they met up with Ophelia and the girls from before at the Razor fields, they also met with a powerful Ally. Eddie asked, "Ladies?" Ophelia said, "Eddie and Sora, meet my Razor girls, all of these women escaped from the General's Pleasure tower, and this is my partner Skiver the Pegasus-based Raploid." Skiver said, "Greetings Sir Eddie and Sir Sora, Lady Ophelia has asked me to help the Razor girls find some good weapons they can use." Eddie said, "With your help I suppose." Ophelia said, "I kept them in secret for their own protection and now they wanna fight, and we're here to arm them." Skiver replied, "Right." Eddie points at the Razor-fire boars, "With pigs?" Ophelia said, "Legend has it that the Razor-fire boars were turned into a powerful long-range weapon." Eddie said, "This is where it almost killed you isn't it, well if you're gonna try again we'll help you out." Ophelia said, "Really, do you think you two can help us gather enough weapons for the Razor girls?" Eddie said, "what are we waiting for let's go, this time though let's keep the doctor nearby just in case." When the kill master showed up, Eddie said, "We're gonna drive a couple over this way, stay put until it's time to attack got it?" Skiver replied, "Got it." Ophelia also replied, "When do I get a car." When they gather a few Razor boars, Eddie said, "What's it do?" Ophelia said, "Not much, until we rip out the tusks, flush the chamber and ring a barrel." They looked at her confused as she said, "Hey get busy, we need a lot more." Eddie said, "Right." The kill master replied, "How are the stuff you got there Eddie?" after they gather enough weapons for the Razor girls, Ophelia said, "I think we got it, let's clean this up, we've got bigger pigs to slaughter." The Razor girls cheered and nodded as they find more the Razor-fire boars for more long range weapons, Ophelia said, "I'm gonna clean up a little, meet us back in bladehenge for a weapons demo?" they nodded as Ophelia returned to bladehenge with the Razor girls, Sora asked, "what do you think we should do?" Eddie said, "we're gonna find more of the Raploids before we meet up with Ophelia and your friends Sora." Sora replied, "then let's go find them." And so they explore the area to look for more Raploids.

End of Chapter 31


	32. Chapter 32: The red Hot Pursuit

Kingdom Hearts: Before the After

Chapter 32: The Red hot Pursuit

As they explore the area, they found three Allies. Eddie asked, "Who are you guys?" the first Raploid said, "I'm Mattrex the T-rex based Raploid." The second Raploid said, "I'm Burn Rooster the Rooster-based Raploid." The third Raploid said, "And I'm Flame Hyenard the Hyena-based Raploid." Mattrex said, "And we are the Red hot Pursuits!" Eddie asked, "Awesome name, you guys ready to come with us to bladehenge?" Burn Rooster replied, "Well duh, we never turn back on a powerful Army." They nodded and they returned to bladehenge, when they returned they saw Ophelia and the others gathered around to watch the Target practice, Ophelia said, "Ready, Fire!" the Razor girls fired the targets with a Bull's eye, Alister said, "Impressive firepower." Dark dizzy said, "Marvelous weaponry." Lars said, "Razor girls, welcome to bladehenge." The first Razor girl said, "Excellent." The second Razor girl said, "When do we Attack." The man named Mangus shouted, "Attack, we're under attack!" they heard him and they went up to him and he said, "See the warning light!" Eddie asked, "What's happening?" Lars said, "General Lionwhyte's army has been spotted on the move, heading into this direction." Ophelia said, "What's the plan?" Lars said, "The plan…the plan is Victory." Lita said, "Lars this isn't a fortress, how can we stand our ground here." Eddie replied, "We can built you something quick, Trust me man we can put on the heck of a show in a hurry, bring your best engineer and meet us at the north-east field, I've got a plan." As they went to the field, Lars asks Mangus, "Mangus, are you an Engineer?" Mangus said, "What's an engineer?" Lars replied, "No idea, come with me." As they went to the North-east field, Eddie asks Lars, "This is the direction they attack from you think?" Lars said, "Yes, from there." Eddie said, "Then this is where we built our stage, I think we got enough stuff here to put on, possibly the best rock show ever." Lars said, "a show?" Eddie said, "Hey man, where I'm from, this guitar makes noises, here it blows stuff up, so I can wait to see what a full-on Rock show does." Eddie asks Mangus, "Mangus, welcome to the road crew, get some friends we've got stuff to do." Mangus said, "Now?" Eddie said, "Yes, now." Mangus replied, "Right on!" and so they made a Stage. Eddie said, "Okay rear floods." Mangus said, "Rear floods." Eddie said, "Nice, Okay side pots." Mangus replied, "Side pots." Eddie said, "Awesome, okay…glowing people?" Mangus said, "Check, wait, where's the button for glowing people?" they looked at a geyser with awed looks, Mangus said, "Whoa." Lita said, "By the titans, I've heard stories, the titans were said to summon the force from deep within the ground with special rituals, chants and music long forgotten, they used this force to power their entire civilization." Lars said, "They do seem to have an energy about them." Sora said, "Well, at least they're not heartless emblems, no offense." Eddie turned around and looked at the stage and said, "They're fans, they come from the show, and yes with the energy of the fans we can do anything." Mangus said, "They looked…bored." Eddie replied, "I can fix that." And so he used a fan geyser solo to summon the energy of the titans to the stage, Eddie said, "Awesome, they're definitely our fans now, this is where is all about guys the fans, be true to them and we can never go wrong, the more fans we have, the bigger the show we can put on, all they need from us…Rock, oh and merchandise, Quick mangus, we need to build a merch booth, fans are gonna need t-shirts, Posters maybe hats." And so they build a booth, Eddie asks Mangus, "you see mangus, the merchandises is like a wedding ring, it's a material thing yes but is also…a symbol of the devotion that helps from the-

Lars said, "Lionwhyte's army has been seen on the field." Lita said, "What should we do?" Eddie said, "Alright it's ShowTime folks, everyone get to your stations, Mangus get to your booth and I'll call you when it's time to send someone to the stage." Mangus said, "Boss, I'm already in the booth." Eddie said, "Okay well, let's get some headbangers out here." Eddie asks Sora, "you guys get to your stations and I'll call you when it's time to send everyone to the field." Sora replied, "Got it." And so they went to their stations for the signal, Eddie said, "Mangus, send some headbangers to the stage right now." Mangus replied, "Headbangers coming right up." Eddie said, "Sora, send some Red hot pursuits to the stage on the double." Sora replied, "Red hot pursuits coming up." Lars said, "ah the lads, nothing on their minds but the battles before them." Eddie said, "Mangus, get those Razor girls set up back stage." Mangus replied, "Check give us a sec." Eddie said, "Sora, get those Keyblade masters set up also." Sora replied, "Keyblade Masters coming right up." Ophelia said, "Looking good girls." Eddie said, "Mangus, we need a thunderhog out here." Mangus replied, "One thunderhog coming up." Eddie said, "Sora, we need those Raploids out here also."Sora replied, "Raploids coming up." Lars said, "A powerful Army is upon us now." And so the army is upon them and they show them their battle stances, Lars said, "Now that is what I call an army." Eddie replied, "This is gonna be a blood bath." A familiar person said, "Well some sort of parties definitely in order." Lionwhyte said, "Lars halford why did you approach my employees?" Lars said, "Your former slaves are revolting lionwhyte, just like your cloths." Lionwhyte replied, "Hmm, we'll see about that." As he snaps his finger to summon his army, Lionwhyte said, "The more sophisticating mind is that they remain my employees, as for the girls, they knew it was best for them, Sora, your friends have yet foiled my attempt to destroy you all, and kill master, even some of your own men have decided that there is profit to be made against those little spiders of yours." Lars said, "Are you done talking, I like to get this over with." Lionwhyte replied, "Don't worry this won't take long, I know how to handle pity laborites pests." As he flies up high and order his army to attack, the battle for bladehenge has begun.

Boss Battle: General Lionwhyte 1st Battle

(Cue boss music: We stand up from atreyu.)

As the fight rages on, Lionwhyte said, "We meet again keyblader." Sora said, "Lionwhyte, thanks for feeding me the lies you've made and change me into a beast the other day." Lionwhyte said, "It's the least I can do so that your enemy named Pete managed to copy your beast form so that he can use it to destroy all worlds, including your homeworld." Sora was furious to hear those words as he said, "You won't get away with this Lionwhyte!" a familiar enemy said, "oh we will get away, with you gone, we will destroy all worlds and this here bladehenge belongs to me see so mitts off Sora." Sora said, "Pete, don't tell me maleficent send you here to take over bladehenge is she?" Pete replied, "Yes, it's time to destroy you and friends Sora, Vile?" he snaps his finger to summon a new enemy named Vile whose voice sounded like Dark ace said, "Hello Sora, we meet at last." Ratchet asked, "Who are you?" Vile said, "I'm Vile, the Commando Maverick hunter." Ratchet said, "You sure don't look like a maverick hunter to us." Vile said, "That's where you're wrong Ratchet, I hunt down Raploids who turn their backs against us and betrayed us." Sora said, "Then why don't we continue with this fight right now." Vile replied, "Agreed, I shall enjoy making you squirm before us." And so they continue with the fight, as the Resistance took down a few enemies, Eddie's back twitched as he said, "Oh my b-ack." Ophelia said, "Eddie, what is it." Eddie said, "Nothing, I think I just got shot in the back, is there something stuck in there can you pull it out." Ophelia said, "I think whoever hit you, it's gone." Eddie replied, "ah don't worry about it then, I'm sure I'll be better after I kill some guys." Mangus said, "Eddie, more dudes on the way!" Eddie said, "which direction they coming from." Mangus said, "From the far side of the field, they're coming around from that big guitar statue." Eddie said, "So, like 11.?" Mangus shouted, "Now right now man right now!" Eddie said, "11. is a direction mangus, see the dial on your sound board with the 12 on the top." Mangus replied, "Oh so that's what that's for, yeah man, bad dudes at 11.." after the long fight for bladehenge, Lionwhyte said, "Enough, I never like this town anyway, I don't know what's gone into you Lars but I know one thing, you will regret for what you've started here." And so he left but Vile replied, "You fools have foiled our plans for the last time, the second we meet again Sora, you will be the first to die in front of your little buddies Ophelia and Ratchet." Sora said, "I'm looking forward to it Vile." And so Vile also left with Pete and Lionwhyte, the Resistance earned their first victory as Lars said, "For too long we lived in pits, waiting for good fortune to trickle down to us, but our days of waiting is over, we will not sit here and let lionwhyte decide what happens next, we will gather up this great army, and take it on the road, we will march on lionwhyte and free every men, women and child in that city and then we will bring it crashing to the ground!" and so they cheered with excitement, Mangus asked, "So you're like one of them handy types I think huh?" Eddie said, "Pack her up quick, we'll be back soon and then will hit the road." Mangus replied, "Copy that." as they are done with a few errands, Eddie asks Mangus, "Ready to go?" Mangus said, "Just a few more hours." Eddie replied, "oh yeah, great, I guess it gives us more time to find some weapons for the druid plow and maybe find some more Raploids while we're at it." And so they went to the motorforge for more weapons and Raploids.

End of Chapter 32


	33. Chapter 33: The Outback Mayhem

Kingdom Hearts: Before the After

Chapter 33: The Outback Mayhem

When they're done with some stuff, Eddie asks Mangus, "You ready Mangus?" Mangus said, "just about, are we ready to go?" Eddie said, "You got 20 seconds it's time to go." Mangus replied, "I only need 10, let's go!" they load the bus as Lars said, "No sleep till battersmith." Eddie said, "no matter what happens, keep driving mangus." Mangus replied, "No problem, you never teach me how to stop this thing anyway." Eddie said, "We'll take on anyone or anything that tries to stop us." As they make it to the outside entrance to the battersmith, Lars said, "That's the main barracks of lionwhyte's guard." Lita said, "and beyond it, the key to the impale." Ophelia said, "Lionwhyte's tower is just on the other side of him, what are we waiting for." Eddie replied, "Mangus, unload the bus, we're gonna find more Raploids for our army, and when we get back…battle time." Eddie and Sora then explore the area until they found three Raploids, the first Raploid said, "G-day mates, Vanishing Gungaroo is the name and Kangaroo-based Raploid is what I'm." the second Raploid said, "Howdy folks, I'm Ground Scaravich, I'm the dung beetle-based Raploid." The third Raploid said, "And I'm Ride boarski, the wild boar-based Raploid." Eddie asked, "You guys think you can help us?" Ground Scaravich said, "Why sure thing Eddie, we will break into lionwhyte's tower faster than a panther in the alley." Eddie replied, "Alright let's go." And so with a few Heavy hitter Raploids on their side, they returned to the Resistance, Eddie asked, "Ready?" Mangus said, "Um, just about, is it time?" Eddie said, "Yes mangus, the hour of rock is upon us." Mangus replied, "Oh man, okay, breaks over people." They build the stage for the upcoming battle when suddenly a few creatures came flying down and drained the fan geysers, Lars said, "Oh my god." Eddie said, "Get away from those fans you…you Leeches!" as his back began twitching again, Mangus said, "Boss!" Sora and Ophelia said, "Eddie!" Eddie said, "My b-ack." His back turns into a set of wings that scares them but surprises them with awe looks, Lars said, "Edward!" as they back up to make room for Eddie to stand up, Ophelia said, "Those druids at the temple, they must've poison their blades with demon venom." Eddie said, "Well remind me to send them a thank you note, I feel great." Ophelia replied, "You need to lay down in the bus." They look at the place and saw a few bruisers coming towards them, Eddie said, "Listen to me, I know you all freaking out right now but I promise you, I feel fine, I may have stunt with some sort of poison demon juice but I'm sure the effects are temporary, I'm still just your old pal Eddie, but before the effects wears off I say we use it to our advantage, let us not fear this blessing from the titans!" Lars said, "He's right, everybody get ready for battle, the enemy is upon the field!" Ophelia said, "I was afraid this would happen." Eddie said, "Don't worry about me, I always liked the wings, in fact when I was a kid I used to dream about them all the time." Ophelia thought to herself, "I hope my parents were wrong about this."

(Cue battle music: Metal valley/Overheat aka Earthrock trilobyte's theme from megaman x8.)

Just then Eddie showed his flying maneuvers to them as he said, "Hey everybody, woo-hoo, Yeah, heck yeah, this is awesome, hey Lars I can see your house from here, from this new advantage point I can see what the problem is, but the gross-out leeches are eating our fans." Lita shouted, "We already knew that!" Eddie said, "Silence ground walker, now then first things first we need to drive off those leeches." Ophelia said, "Okay, which one should we attack first." Lita said, "Make the light appear from the heavens." Eddie points at the leech and said, "That one right there." And so they attack the leech until it's gone, from out of nowhere, a bruiser was trying to fire a cannon ball at them but a Raploid stopped him, after a long fight, Lionwhyte furiously said, "I shouldn't know better than to hire guards whose hands are bigger than their brains, you're all fired, every fat worthless one of you." The bruisers watched as lionwhyte flies away with sad looks, as Eddie tries to attack them, Lars stops him by saying, "Stop Edward, they are no longer working for lionwhyte, they are no longer our enemies, our real enemy is through there, let us move onward." Mangus said, "Got the stage all packed up boss." Eddie replied, "See, I'm all cured I told you it was nothing to worry about." As they went to the entrance, they talk more about the place, Ratchet said, "we remember the place too well." Lars asked, "Really, what happened?" Alister said, "This is where we've got ambushed by a couple of celestial order knights, and is also a place where Sora meets lionwhyte for the first time, and then he feed him with anger and lies that turned him into a beast of his heartless self." Lita said, "Whoa, luckily we didn't see his beast form." Sora said, "Yeah, thanks to Genip, we've manage to take down a few of his knights, he wanted me to join the Order of the celestial but I refused to join them for what they're trying to destroy the Land of Departure." Ventus said, "They're trying to destroy our homeworld?" Kairi said, "They tried too, but we stopped them." Aqua replied, "Thank goodness, if they tried to destroy our homeworld, who knows what they'll do next." Sora said, "We won't let that happened right?" Ophelia replied, "Right, they won't destroy the Land of Departure as long as we're around." Eddie also replied, "Agreed, let's continue onward." And so they continue explore the area, as they are about to enter, Lars looked around until a impale robot tried to fire a arrow at him as Lita shouted, "Lars!" Lars was saved by not only a bruiser but a Raploid also, Lars said, "Thank you." A Raploid replied, "You're welcome, I'm Magma dragoon the dragon-based Raploid." Just then they saw a few invisible people along with the Raploid from earlier as Lita said, "Stop right there, if you can make it through the cleave alive, then you must be working for general lionwhyte." Ophelia said, "Oh knock it off lita, they work with me, and that's Storm Owl the Owl-based Raploid." Storm Owl replied, "Owl-based Raploid Storm Owl, reporting for duty." Lars said, "So that's how you smuggled them out." Sora said, "That's right." Lita said, "But how did they get through the cleave undetected." Eddie said, "Yeah, let me guess, you guys are really good at caring stuff, you hang out at the shadows, you only wear black, and you're really hard to see from far away." Lita asked, "I-I don't understand, who are they?" Eddie said, "My friends, these are Roadies, and they're here in just in the nick of time, they're gonna get us through this canyon but first they gonna need some monster amps." Ophelia said, "You mean, like those in the screaming wall." Eddie replied, "I'm not sure but I like how that sounds, Okay meet me at the screaming wall with your roadie friends, and we'll see if they can carry a little extra wattage, and I think I got just the Raploids for our other friends also." So he call upon a few Raploids as he introduces them to Sora and his friends, Eddie said, "Sora, meet Dark Mantis the Mantis-based Raploid, he will be your partner so that he can help you get through the cleave, Ratchet, meet Metal shark player the hammerhead-based Raploid, Alister, this is Rainy turtloid the Turtle-based Raploid, Kairi, meet Duff Mcwhalen the Whale-based Raploid, Ventus, meet your other partner Axle the Rose-based Raploid, Terra, this is your other partner Shieldner Sheldon the Giant clam-based Raploid, and Aqua, meet your other partner Bamboo pandemonium the Panda-based Raploid, they will be your other partners and they will help you all get through the cleave alive and I will introduce more Raploids to Ophelia and the others later, Okay let's go!" and so they went through the cleave to the screaming wall for some amps for the roadies.

End of Chapter 33


	34. Chapter 34: The Shocking Twist

Kingdom Hearts: Before the After

Chapter 34: The Shocking Twist

As they get to the screaming wall, Eddie asks Ophelia, "Who are those guys doing here?" Ophelia said, "They wanna help out, they feel good." Eddie said, "Okay but I can't be holding their hands the whole time, hahahahahaha, they knew it because their hands are too big." Ophelia asked, "Are you ready to see the screaming wall?" Eddie said, "Sure, let's hit the trail." Ophelia said, "Okay, watch out for rock slides and seagulls." Eddie replied, "Seagulls?" Wind crowrang said, "They are the names of the white birds you must avoid." Eddie replied, "Oh those seagulls, okay no problem." As they went to the valley of the screaming wall, a Bruiser asks Eddie, "Um Mr. Riggs, I just want to say thank you for um this O-opportunity." Eddie said, "No problem." The second Bruiser said, "We just wanna help out." As they make it through the valley, lionwhyte stops them and tries to re-hire the bruisers for his rude behavior but they refused to go with him, so he left them to rot as he flies away, as they stop at the spot where the screaming wall is, they looked at it with awed looks as Eddie said, "Okay you guys wanna help out?" the first bruiser said, "Yeah." Eddie said, "Okay then can you do this?" as he showed the bruisers how to make a climbing wall as he asks Ophelia, "I'll be right back."

(Cue scene music: Recycle lab/Metal shark player's theme from megaman x6.)

As he climbs on top to reach the wall, the bruiser said with excitement, "I'm helping." Just when Eddie gets the amps for the roadies, there was a shocking situation as Sora and Ophelia shouted, "Eddie!" but Eddie was okay as he found a set of amps with a from the Raploids, Sora said, "Thank goodness, I thought he got shocked to the dust." Ophelia said, "You can say that again." Just then Eddie asks the roadies, "Okay careful with those but these amps are powerful and deadly, lift them with your knees not your backs, you got it?" the first roadie said, "Got it." Eddie replied, "Okay let's head out!" just then Eddie introduces more Raploids to Ophelia and the others, "As promised, these are more of the Raploids, Ophelia do you still have Skiver as your partner?" Ophelia said, "Yep, he's still my partner." Eddie said, "Then today is your lucky day, Ophelia, meet your other partner Squid Adler the Squid-based Raploid." Ophelia said, "Wow, we should get along quite well Adler." Squid Adler replied, "Indeed Ophelia." Eddie said, "Next up is you Lars, meet your partners Snipe Anteator the Anteater-based Raploid and Splash Warfly the Flying fish-based Raploid." Lars said, "Cool, I've always wanted 2 partners like them." Snipe Anteator said, "You'll be surprised once we take down lionwhyte in the hurry." Eddie said, "Now for you Lita, meet your partners Avalanche Yeti the Yeti-based Raploid and Frost Walrus the Walrus-based Raploid." Lita said, "Awesome, a little cold but they will make great partners to me." Eddie replied, "And finally, this is my partners Gravity Antonion the Ant-based Raploid and Gigabolt Man-o-war the Jellyfish-based Raploid." Gravity Antonion said, "Greetings Ironheade army, this is a fine day we're having isn't it?" Eddie said, "It sure is." Sora said, "I think we might be getting close to Lionwhyte's tower." Eddie replied, "He's right, let's go People!" and so they went to the cleave of the impaler, they dodged every sneak attacks as they looked at the wallpaper with awed looks as Ophelia said, "Oh let's take that down, it'll break Lars's heart." Lita said, "And you're hoping to save that pleasure for yourself." Ophelia was hurtful as she said, "They won't trust me, they think I'm a tear drinker." Sora said, "Why would they think that?" Ophelia said, "Because my parents fought in the black tear rebellion, is a long time ago and now none of them were able to trust me, no matter how much I do for a cost." She asks Eddie and Sora, "And now I told you two, you two won't trust me either." Eddie said, "We trust you." Ophelia said, "Until they turn against me." Eddie said, "Here, my father gave this to me, he said it belongs to my mother, it's the only thing I have at first, I trust it to you." Ophelia said, "No matter what?" Eddie said, "No matter what." Sora said, "Well, I could give you a memento but not just yet." Ophelia replied, "Don't worry Sora, take your time, trust me, you're a powerful Keyblade master." Sora said, "Well, I'm not a full pledged Keyblade master yet but you might be right." Lars said, "What treachery is this." He looked at the Wallpaper with a furious look as he said, "No one should kill lionwhyte this day but i." Sora said, "Save some for me, I've got a score to settle with him also." Lars replied, "Right." So they entered lionwhyte's pleasure tower, they got the stage ready for the upcoming battle, as soon as they're done they encountered not only Lionwhyte but Pete and Sora's new enemy Vile as he said, "Oh bravo, goody, someone's putting on a puppet show, honestly you people embarrassed me, I tried to show Emperor Doviculus that we humans aren't all dirty brutal beasts, I showed him that we can refined, we can be beautiful, and we can be profitable, I do it to protect you people from Doviculus, I'm the only one standing between you and him, and what you've gave me in return…Grief." Lars said, "The time has come for you to shut the heck up Lionwhyte, you enslaved your own people for profit, Stole from us our dignity and our history, the titans who came before us left a precious gift in our hands and you exploited, cheapened, sold it out for your own commercial game, the powerful music of the past, you almost make us forget it about it…almost, today we shall hear it again, the music of the free people, from the singing of our blades through your flesh, to the pounding of our fists to your skull, from the honor of bladehenge, from the freedom of its people, and for the glory of its METAL!" and so Lars led his army to the epic battle against lionwhyte.

Boss Battle: General Lionwhyte 3rd Battle

(Cue boss music: Ashes of the innocent from Bullet for my valentine.)

As the fight against lionwhyte rages on, Sora said, "Hey lionwhyte, remember us?" Lionwhyte said, "Ah Sora, I haven't forgot about you and your friends, you people have foiled my attempts to destroy you all, but now it's time for you all to be vanquished by my army." Pete replied, "And this time, we gave him the ability to summon the heartless at his command." Alister said, "Well guess what buddy, you and your cronies have messed with the wrong army including Lombaxs!" Sora replied, "And this time, we'll show you what us Keyblade masters are capable of!" so him and his friends pressed their hands on their shoulder guards as their armor appeared around them, Ophelia was surprised to see Sora in his armor as she said, "Wow, Nice armor Sora, I want a cool armor like that with black and purple on it." Sora replied, "We'll show you all how to fight with keyblades but first we must take down lionwhyte." Lars replied, "He's right, let us continue with our fight!" and so they continue their fight against lionwhyte, after a long epic battle, the ground was shaken as lionwhyte's army were escaping from his place as it continue to shake when he said, "Hey what's the big deal, I thought you all have committed into this project, get back inside right now!" as he looked up and saw a mirror falling down towards him but stopped it from falling with his screech but Cyber peacock said, "You've got yourself a bad luck Lionwhyte." As he shot a bullet at the bull's eye center to break it into pieces, and then it killed lionwhyte in the mirror fragment storm. Lita said, "Now we can finally live in peace." Lars said, "Lionwhyte was only a puppet, he was not our true enemy, Doviculus will not let us live in peace…ever." Lita said, "We can hide from him." Lars said, "No, we are done with that, we will keep marching down the great highway until we are at Doviculus's doorstep, and then we will truly end this, once and for all." Mangus said,"Woo-hoo, hey boss you coming to the after-party?" Eddie said, "Got some bad news for you buddy." Mangus said, "Really, what happened?" Eddie replied, "I'll explain later once the stage is done packing up." And so they packed up the stage as Eddie asked, "Ready to hit the road?" Mangus said, "The problem is there is something already hit it…Lionwhyte's house." Eddie said, "Oh yeah crud, well there must be some way around it." Ophelia said, "We can take that old aqueduct into the mountains and come down the other side." Lita said, "Oh yeah, that road leads all the way down to the sea of black tears doesn't it Ophelia." Mangus said, "H-hold on a second, that leads to the fire baron country, I hate going out there to see them, including blaze heatnix the Phoenix-based Raploid." Ophelia said, "Ah those old pyro-maniacs are long gone, they left the mountains just as soon as general puddle-hair showed up." Mangus said, "Trust me, they'll be back, when we least expected, they'll sneak up on us from behind." They looked at him with ideas on how to open the aqueduct as he said, "Oh man, that gate looks really strong, it's gonna take forever to break through that." Eddie said, "Dude how about this, how about you take off your freaking diaper, lay down your little baby furfur and go do your freaking job right now!" Mangus replied, "Dude, not cool, I wear this thing so that I won't have to stop the bus to take a leak." Lita asks Lars, "Lars are you worried that we pushed our luck with this plan?" Lars said, "My little sister, nothing can shake my faith in the future of our people, the days ahead hold on to the promises of happiness and sunshine and-

As he about to finish the sentence, an arrival of the new villain and the people that Sora remembers it too well as Ophelia said, "Doviculus." Sora replied, "(Gasps) and the celestial order." Dark Mantis said, "Let's hide someplace where they won't see us." As they hide behind the wall as Doviculus said, "Enough, Succoria, why, you disrupt my industry but I understand, you tried to make me look bad so you can strip me of my power, a very commendable sabotage, you destroyed my servant's colony but I do not blame you, it was an abomination that kept the warlord obedient, but why I cannot comprehend is…why do you live among these humans, your mission was to spy on them, not to join them." As Lita looked at Ophelia suspiciously as Doviculus said, "And now, it was you at the temple of Ormagodden, I can smell your blood there, just as I can smell it now." As he threw the dagger to the ground, Doviculus said, "Let us wage war succoria, a terrible and beautiful war, but none living among these dogs for one more day or we may never get their stench off of you." Lars said, "These dogs, these are free women and children, and they no longer serve you, the celestial order or anyone else." Doviculus said, "Do not dare to speak to me you insect, who do think you are!" Genip said, "Yeah, why do you know about these free humans." Lars said, "I'm proud to say that these free humans have named me…their king." Doviculus said, "Well, in that case, genip, kill him." Genip said, "With pleasure." As he jab his axe in Lars's chest, Doviculus said, "It seems I have one less to worry about than I thought, Genip, throw him to the ground but gently this time." Genip replied, "Right, you defied our order Lars, no offense, but you will be the first to die." As he threw Lars to the ground, Lita shouted, "LARS!" they went up to him and tried to heal his wounds Lars's last words said, "My little sister, you and Sora must take care of her." Sora replied, "We will." As Lars died and went to the Road of Remembrance, Sora said, "What should we do?" Eddie said, "Get him to the bus." As the others took Lars to the bus, Eddie, Sora and Ophelia looked at Doviculus and the celestial order with a furious looks as Eddie said, "You son of a Raploid." As they ready their weapons and tried to attack them from behind but Doviculus and Genip snapped their fingers and they summoned the fearsome creatures known as the Bleeding death monster and the Mist dragon, Eddie said, "Mangus get everyone into the bus and get out of here, we'll catch up, GO!" Ophelia asks Sora, "You go with them, we'll catch up also!" Sora replied, "Okay, be careful guys." As he catches up with the others while Eddie and Ophelia followed them out of lionwhyte's place before it becomes a tremor, as Eddie and Ophelia got out of lionthyte's place unharmed, they found not only Sora but Lita tried to attack him but Sora dodge Lita's lance with ease.

(Cue scene music: Tension Rising from Kingdom hearts 2.)

Lita said, "They can't protect you anymore, no one can." Eddie said, "Lita what are you doing?" Lita said, "She sold us out, told them we were coming." Ophelia said, "Lita, why would I do that?" Sora said, "what are you talking about Lita, she's no spy, are you Ophelia?" Ophelia shook her head in agreement as Sora continue on asking Lita, "if you don't mind me asking, why would she do that, no offense Ophelia." Lita said, "Because of the Black water still runs thick in your veins, you craved it, he do anything to get it, trade anything, but don't worry, I'll cut the holes in your coffin, and bury you so deep the seas of the black waters will surely find you." Ophelia said, "Lita don't make me do this." Lita replied, "Hah, we'll see." As the two began the fight but lita got the upper hand, as she tries to kill Ophelia with one blow, Eddie stops her by grabbing her lance and handed over to Sora as she said, "Eddie, will you not let me avenge my brother." Eddie said, "Let you, will help you avenge your brother but first I have to speak to Ophelia…alone." Lita said, "Don't Eddie she'll manipulate you, including Sora." Eddie replied, "Wait here with Sora, Sora?" Sora asked, "Yes Eddie?" Eddie said, "when I call your name as soon as I done talking with Ophelia, try talk to her in a Nice way and maybe give her those Wayfinders you Keyblade masters talked about." Sora replied, "Okay, be careful." Eddie nodded and he walks over to Ophelia while Sora asks Lita, "Lita, I'm sorry about your brother." Lita said, "No I'm the one should be sorry, when you came to our world, we were hoping you and your friends can lead us in the battle against the Celestial order." She placed her hand on Sora's shoulder as she said, "Look, I know you're Ophelia's friend but she's a spy don't you see?" Sora said, "Yeah but, in my Vision, she's was not a spy, it was someone else." Lita said, "Then, who's' the spy if you don't mind me asking." Sora said, "The vision told me that the only spy was not Ophelia but the person whose hearts filled with darkness." Lita said, "Wait, you don't mean." Sora said, "Yeah, it was Genip, we heard him saying he killed Lars that Doviculus told him to do it, he must've betrayed the Celestial order in order to not only tried to get me to join them, which I'm not, but killed Lars just so he can do the same as he can do it to me if I'm refused to join them." Lita said, "Do you think…do you think if we find genip, we will defeat him and avenge Lars's death right?" Sora replied, "Yeah, but I can't do this alone, you guys need to give us the support we need if we want to the Celestial order for good." Lita said, "Hmm, you know something Sora, maybe after we defeat Doviculus, we'll join you and your friends on the trip to stop the celestial order." Sora said, "Really?" Lita replied, "Oh yeah, and it seems you're been called to talk to Ophelia." Sora nodded and walks near Eddie as he asks him, "How's it going." Eddie replied, "Not so good, she was heartbroken when I said to her and she tries to throw the memento I gave her, maybe you can talk to her and maybe give her the Wayfinder you promised to give her." Sora said, "I'll see what I can do." As he walks over to Ophelia as she said, "Oh Sora, thank goodness you're here, could you knock some sense into him, (Points at Eddie) he thinks I'm a spy but he's wrong." Sora said, "Yeah, you mind if I ask you?" Ophelia said, "Sure Sora, what is it." Sora asked, "You're not a spy aren't you?" Ophelia said, "No, why do you ask?" Sora said, "Because I may know what the spy is who killed Lars, it was Genip." Ophelia was shocked to hear that name as she said, "Genip, why would he do that, he's one of the generals of the Celestial order." Sora said, "He was, but something's not right about him, he betrayed the Celestial order under the current mission of my enemy…Maleficent." Ophelia said, "Who's Maleficent?" Sora said, "She's the mistress of all evil." Ophelia said, "Okay, so Sora, do you promise to give me the Memento?" Sora replied, "As a matter of fact I do, here." As he hand Ophelia the Wayfinder with the Kingdom hearts symbol in the middle of the wayfinder, gold features on each side of the wayfinder with the Black color on each of the peddles. Ophelia said, "Thank you Sora, what's this called?" Sora said, "It's a wayfinder, Aqua made one for you, Eddie and Lita." Ophelia Said, "Aqua, as in the girl from the tower, The Aqua?" Sora said, "Yeah that's her, why, you know her?" Ophelia said, "Yeah, her and Cyber Peacock helped us out while we were escaping from lionwhyte's tower, I've got some questions to ask her." Sora replied, "You will eventually, but first I must also give you a present." Ophelia said, "Really?" Sora replied, "Yeah, show me your arm and shoulder." Ophelia showed him her arm and shoulder as she said, "Like this?" Sora said, "Yeah, hold still, I'm going to give you a surprise." As he place his hands on Ophelia's hand and shoulder, the light came from Sora's hands as he present her the Black and Purple Armguard with the Crown-shaped Shoulder pad, a purple circle in the center of the shoulder pad and a black and purple spiked glove with a claw on the outside of the Armguard, Ophelia was amazed with such Armor piece as she said, "Awesome, how can I use this." Sora said, "Aqua will teach you how to summon your armor but not yet, when you're ready." Ophelia said, "Oh Sora, instead of saying friend, you're the true best friend I've ever had, thank you." Sora replied, "You're welcome." As he and Ophelia embrace a hug, this makes Eddie and Lita a little jealous but laugh a little by Sora's determination as Eddie said, "Sora, you're coming or what?" Sora said, "Yeah I-I'm coming." Ophelia said, "Good luck Sora, I'll never forget you, ever." Sora replied, "Yeah, me too." As he walk towards Eddie and Lita as Sora gave Ophelia a 2-finger Salute and she 2-finger salute back before She walks through the road sad but she smiled a little as she thought to herself, "Sora, no matter where you go, or whenever you go, I'll always be on your side…forever."

End of Chapter 34


	35. Chapter 35: The drowing doom assault

Kingdom Hearts: Before the After

Chapter 35: The Drowning Doom Assault

As the three met up with their friends, they tell them the bad news as Sora asked, "How's Lars." Kill master said, "No good, I tried to heal his wounds with those metal strings you and your pals got me, but…he died, I'm sorry." Aqua said, "We're sorry that we told you guys the bad news." Sora said, "Is okay, we knew that Lars is going to a one place where all people with pure hearts go when they die." Lita said, "Yeah, the Road of Remembrance." Kairi said, "Oh, I almost forgot, Lars told me on his last words before he died, he told me to give you his sword, he said that you must lead the Ironheade to the path of Victory, and he also told us that we will meet him again at the Road of Remembrance." Lita said, "I heard about that place, it is a place of vastly green fields, fresh air, Flowers all around the field, is kind of nice to go there someday." Sora replied, "Yeah."

Three months later

As the headbanger find some fish for the camp, he saw a figure known as the Bride, he wave at a bride but for what he saw was not an ordinary Bride, he tried to escape from the undead army as he called out to Eddie, "Eddie!" they heard him called out for help as Eddie said, "Mangus are you on the board?" Mangus said, "It's too early man." Eddie said, "Take a look down here, it's later than you think." Mangus replied, "Uh-oh, I'll get the stage set up right away." as he sets up the stage for the upcoming battle against the undead army.

(Cue battle music: Terror is Reality theme from dead rising 2.)

Mangus asked, "Eddie, who are those guys." Eddie said, "I don't know, I don't know but we gotta take them down so we can secure our fan base." As they took down a few undead armies, more of them kept on coming as Mangus shouted, "Eddie? look!" Eddie looked at the army of the undead as he said, "Oh crud." They looked at the whole army of the undead as Lita said, "So be it, let us not keep the death waiting." Dark Mantis, "With our combine might, they won't stand a chance against us." Just then, new powerful allies have arrived as Mangus said, "I told you they are back!" The first fire baron said, "Is this the outfit that murdered the general?" Eddie said, "Yeah." A fire baron named Maxi replied, "Right then, burn the undead guys!" as he and his crew got ready for the attack as Eddie said, "Man those fire barons are fast." Mangus said, "Please don't tell them all the bad stuff I said about okay?" just then a familiar fire Chakram pillar took down a few undead army, Sora said, "Those chakrams, I remember those things, it's Axel!" a figure named Axel said, "Yo Sora, good to see you again, got it memorized?" Eddie asks Sora, "Who's the dude with red hair." Sora said, "His name is Axel, he must've come to our help." Axel whose voice sounded like Marcus replied, "Yep, I followed you and your friends to this world when I heard about the celestial order." Sora said, "It's good that you've arrived just in time to help us out." Axel replied, "Yep, always here to help, before you ask, these two Raploids are Blaze heatnix the Phoenix-based Raploid and Flame Stag the Deer-based Raploid." They introduce them to Sora and his friends to the new Raploids as they continue the fight, after a long Winter fight against the undead army, Eddie looked at the undead soldier's shirt that knows the one person they know as the first Razor girl named Kyrie said, "Ophelia." Gravity Antonion said, "No, not Ophelia, the other Ophelia, (Looks at a undead soldier) these soldiers, they're called Gravediggers, they're under the command and royalty of…Drowned Ophelia, of the Drowning Doom army." Lita said, "Now do you see what she's capable of?" Eddie said, "She has merchandise." Lita said, "Do you finally see…the Black tears are the source of her power." Eddie said, "But the Sea of black tears were sealed…forever." Maxi said, "Where have you guys been, Doviculus opened up the Sea right after lionwhyte bid it, we have to keep moving north just to get away from these gloomy morons." Lita said, "Doviculus, why?" Eddie said, "to set human against human, to let the uprising destroyed itself…again, it's time to get out of here." Lita said, "But where are we gonna run to?" Eddie said, "To the Sea of black tears." Lita said, "What? That's suicide." Maxi said, "Can we come?" Sora replied, "Sure, you guys have enough firepower to take down your enemies in the hurry." Eddie said, "We're gonna do a few solo recon, when we find the way to get the bus over the gorge we'll give you a buzz." Mangus replied, "Y-yeah, no problem." As Eddie and Sora went for a few solo recon, after they're done with a few recons, they met up with a Raploid with the power to lift things as Eddie asked, "Got some good muscles there, what's your name?" the Raploid said, "I'm Flame Mammoth, the Elephant-based Raploid." Sora said, "Would you like to come with us, we need to build a bridge to the other side." Flame Mammoth replied, "Sure, with strength and muscles the bridge will be done in no time." And so they build the bridge as Eddie said, "Hey mangus come here you've gotta check out this bridge we've build." As they went over the bridge, Eddie said, "Yeah, you see mangus, those guys from your place really understood the value of craftsmanship." Mangus replied, "And look, people are using it already." As they looked at the unknown mobile drove over to them as Sora asks Gravity Antonion, "Who's that." Gravity Antonion replied, "That is Drowned Ophelia, with blue skin, her long hair held in a thorn-like barrettes, her outfit was a black dress but torn in a more fluid than fabric, Sora, this is your other new enemy besides vile, Drowned Ophelia."

(Cue scene music: Sigma theme from megaman x8.)

Sora said, "Drowned Ophelia was my other new enemy besides vile?" Dark Mantis replied, "Yes, she will do anything to kill you if you give her the chance." Sora replied, "Right, I'll be careful when facing such a powerful enemy like her." As they ready their weapons for when the fight is coming, Drowned Ophelia got out of the mobile that got Sora chilled to his bones but he's not afraid of her as she said, "Hey look Eddie, I finally got myself a car, it's got a special seat in the back, just for you." Eddie asked, "Ophelia what have you done." Drowned Ophelia said, "Oh you know, after you torn out my heart in half and left me for dead, I'll admit that I was a little down, but then I pulled myself together, started making new friends." Eddie said, "Doviculus is not your friend, can't you see he's using you as a tool against us?" Drowned Ophelia said, "And I began to use all that stuff you've taught me Eddie, and you know, you've taught me so much, you've taught me about trust, royalty, and betrayal, and you also taught me the power of music, here's a little song that I've been dying to play it for you." As she plays the earthshaker tune to make the bridge shake and falling apart as Eddie said, "Mangus back up." As the bus backed up before the bridge collapses to the ground below, after that Drowned Ophelia got inside the car and then she give Sora a 2-finger salute meaning they will see each other soon in the next area, before she drove off to the next area, Earthrock trilobite manage to throw a tracking device behind the car right before the car drove off as he said, "There, that way we can track her down with this device." Mangus said, "Dang, well so much for driving to our deaths of the Sea of black tears." Eddie said, "No-no I can fix this, but it's gonna take about 5000 kilometer loads of scaffolding to do it." Mangus said, "Um, what?" Eddie said, "Yeah I know, the only place that has the stuff we need." Lita replied, "Is back in bladehenge, so come on, what're we waiting for." And so they took the same route back to bladehenge, they looked at for what remains of lionwhyte's place, demolished and destroyed by the bleeding death monsters during the evacuation, after they returned to bladehenge, they looked at for what it turns into a demonic fortress Eddie said, "Whoa, we've been gone for a while, look, one enemy at a time, let's take care of Ophelia first and then we'll come back here and run those ugly kids out of town okay, we'll have a huge party I swear but first we need some scaffle." They gather enough stuff until the bus comes and loads the stuff in the bus as Mangus said, "Okay, it's all loaded up, now can we please get out of here before someone." They heard a roar as they looked at the watchers as Mangus finish his words, "Notices us!" Eddie replied, "Everyone in the bus Move!" they manage to get back to the exact spot where the bridge was demolished by Drowned Ophelia, they build a new bridge and they went to the new road to the other side.

End of Chapter 35


	36. Chapter 36: The Jungle Mayhem

Kingdom Hearts: Before the After

Chapter 36: The Jungle Mayhem

As they went through the jungle, they met with a Raploid that have the ability to become invisible as he said, "What are you all doing here." Eddie asked, "We were just going through the jungle/Swamp to find some more Raploids for our army." The Raploid said, "Well, you're in luck, I'm Sting Chameleon the Chameleon-based Raploid." Lita said, "Chameleon, interesting, if you go to any object, you change color right?" Sting Chameleon replied, "Yep, the reason why you all are here is that you guys are looking for one of those beasts, (Points at a Metal beast) if you guys want to put them in the cage, you need to surround a beast in the ring of fire." Eddie replied, "Then that's what we're going to do." And so they gathered enough metal beasts and put them in the cage, they were surrounded by a couple of Amazons known as the Zaulia Amazons and they took them to the cage for the metal beast inspection, Eddie used a relic raiser to reveal the mighty stone tablet of Eddie's father, The Zaulia leader named Rima points at the picture of Eddie's father and asked, "You?" Eddie said, "No, that wasn't me, that's my dad." Lita said, "Eddie that's the famous warrior of our time, not yours, he's the leader of the black tear rebellion, his name was…Riggnarok." Rima said, "He fought alongside the Zaulia, he gave us the skills to defend ourselves when the black water last rose." Eddie said, "Yeah he gave me something too, I found this in his attic after he died, apparently there's a lot about my dad that I don't know, but it seems one thing I do know is that he…somehow…once fought at your side when your land was in danger, so I ask you, will you fight on our side now." Rima replied, "If you will still have us in your army, son of Riggnarok, then you guys will need to find some more Raploids with Commander Yammark's help, he's the Dragonfly-based Raploid." Eddie nodded as he, Sora and Lita look for the other Raploids, Sora and his friends met up with Commander Yammark as Eddie asked, "Are you Commander Yammark the Dragonfly-based Raploid?" Commander Yammark whose voice sounded like Maximilian said, "Yes, I'm Commander Yammark the Dragonfly-based Raploid, how may I help you all." Sora said, "If we want the Zaulia to fight alongside us, then we need your help on looking for the other Raploids in this jungle/Swamp region." Commander Yammark replied, "Ah yes, the jungle/Swamp-based Raploids, I will you guys out on finding them." So he led Sora and his friends to the coliseum where they found more Raploids in the center of the arena, the first Raploid is called Morth moth the bagworm Moth-based Raploid, the second Raploid is named Wheel Gator the Alligator-based Raploid, the third Raploid is Soldier stonekong the Gorilla-based Raploid, the fourth Raploid is Split Mushroom the Mushroom-based Raploid that has the ability to clone others with his mushroom head, the fifth Raploid is Neon Tiger the Tiger-based Raploid, the sixth Raploid is Web spider the Spider-based Raploid, the seventh Raploid is named Slash beast the Lion-based Raploid, the eighth Raploid is Overdrive Ostrich the Ostrich-based Raploid, the ninth Raploid is Armored Armadillo the Armadillo-based Raploid, the final Raploid is called Spark Mandrill the Mandrill-based Raploid, when they found enough Raploids, they met up once again with Rima as she said, "Excellent, now we will fight alongside you all including Sora and his friends." Sora asked, "W-Wait, how did you know my name?" Rima said, "Your friend named Riku came to our world the other day to gather up the information he needs for our world to be restored to the way it was before by sealing the Keyhole of our homeworld." Sora thought to himself, "We knew that you're okay Riku, king mickey send you to this world to gather information about the Celestial order's ambitions." So they went to the road to the next when Eddie asks Lita, "Alright so my old man had turns out done a little…time traveling of his own big deal, and while he was in town he might have fought the same army as Ophelia's parents, does that mean you don't trust us now?" Lita said, "Your father…was a hero, the only one of his army to resist…the temptation of the tears, the only one to survive." Rima said, "When he poisoned his army, Riggnarok left on own for one final mission, to assassinate the Emperor of the demons, he was never seen again." Eddie said, "So Doviculus opened up the Sea of black tears back then and destroyed my father's army, just like he's doing now." Lita said, "Do you think, do you think you were sent here to finish your father's mission?" Eddie replied, "It's not his mission anymore, it's mine, alright everybody, we're heading into the Swamp, and if you're allergic to leeches get on the bus." And so they headed into the swamp and into the next area.

End of Chapter 36


	37. Chapter 37: KM Sora vs Drowned Ophelia

Kingdom Hearts: Before the After

Chapter 37: Keyblade Master Sora vs. Drowned Ophelia

As they went into the cold tundra place called the dry ice quarry, Sora thought to himself, "Alright, when she comes here, I will have a fight of my life against the leader of the Drowning Doom army." Aqua asks Sora, "What's wrong Sora?" Sora said, "If I fight Drowned Ophelia, could I count on you and your friends to help me out?" Aqua placed her hand on Sora's shoulder and replied, "Sure Sora, we'll help you out, when would she get here?" Earthrock trilobite said, "Right about now, look!" as he point his finger at Drowned Ophelia as she appeared before them, Sora called Eddie and Lita, "Guys come quick, she's here!" Eddie and Lita ran into Sora's side as Lita said, "Ophelia?" Eddie asked, "Ophelia, what…happen to you." Drowned Ophelia said, "Do you really want to know?" as the mobile known as the organist appeared on the right side of her, they ready their weapons but Drowned Ophelia said, "Don't worry, this song only hurts me, Sora must know the truth about my birth of his new enemy." Sora said, "I think I may know what you're saying, Gravity Antonion could you activate the simulation program please?" Gravity Antonion replied, "Roger." As he activate the simulation program so that Sora to be the first to ask Drowned Ophelia, "When did It all started?" Drowned Ophelia said, "It all started when my other half walked alone on the road to a place known as the death's clutch, the gateway to the Sea of black tears." Sora said, "What happened to the other half?" Drowned Ophelia said, "My other half was heartbroken, hurtful, and sad because of the things Eddie told her, before you ask, I'm not blaming you Eddie, anyway, when my other half went to the entrance to the Sea of black tears, she realized that in order to earn her revenge, she will become a dark-half of her, a person with the power of darkness and the black tears, a person with a power that can turn its enemies into slaves, that's right, that person is me, Drowned Ophelia of the Drowning Doom army!" Sora said, "Whoa, now I know why you're my other new enemy besides vile because you have the power of darkness." Drowned Ophelia replied, "That's right, and now, you and your friends will perish by my undead army, hahahahahaha!"

Boss battle: Drowned Ophelia 1st battle

(Cue boss music: One who gets in our way theme from Xenoblade chronicles)

Before the fight between the ironheade and the Drowning Doom, Drowned Ophelia sets up her own stage that scares the wits out of Sora and his friends, but they can't turn back on the fight they made as Eddie said, "Fire up the stage!" the stage was set up and the fight against the Drowning Doom army has begun, Eddie said, "Which side they're attacking from Mangus." Mangus said, "Eddie, I can't see a thing through this fog, all I can tell you is that we are all gonna die." Alister said, "Well we can't just stand here and do nothing, let's take down the Leader of the Drowning Doom army so that we can stop the celestial order's plot." So they took down a few Gravediggers as Eddie said, "Ophelia, my father Riggnarok, was that the secret you're not telling me?" Drowned Ophelia said, "What about him." Eddie said, "He was the leader of the black tear rebellion who fought the same army as your parents." Drowned Ophelia said, "Liar, you don't know anything about my parents." Sora said, "That may be true, but it is the truth." Drowned Ophelia said, "Enough small talk Sora, let's fight right now." Sora said, "You want a fight, then we will fight with the power that I learned from a friend." As he press his hand on his shoulder guard and his armor appeared around him as he got into his fighting stance.

As Sora began fighting against Drowned Ophelia, they clashed their weapons as they looked at each other by their faces when Drowned Ophelia said, "You're stronger than I expected, but you're not tough enough to beat me." Sora replied, "That is where you're wrong, Dark Mantis!" Dark Mantis said, "Time for the never ending nightmare." As he and Sora unleashed their limit Attack known as Grim Reaper's Revenge, first Sora uses his Ars Arcanum technique to attack Drowned Ophelia from each side, then Dark Mantis uses his Night fury slash move to rapidly attack Drowned Ophelia, the attack ended with Sora and Dark Mantis used all their power to unleash their powerful Nightfall Arcanum attacks and they rapidly attacked Drowned Ophelia.

Sora said, "Let's go!"

Dark Mantis said, "I'll tear you apart!"

(End Boss music.)

Drowned Ophelia was impressed by their combine might as she said, "You're not bad Sora, even in the inch of death I'm not finished yet, we'll meet again at the entrance to the Sea of black tears, the death's clutch." Sora replied, "Yeah." As Drowned Ophelia and the Drowning Doom army retreated to the death's clutch, Earthrock trilobite manage to throw a tracking device like he did before at Drowned Ophelia's arm before she escaped as Lita said, "do you see her?" Eddie looked around and he said, "No she's gone, but I did see something dangerous." As they ran to the part of the Drowning Doom stage as Eddie finished his sentence, "And I like it, I think it's time I show the second stage." They picked up a part thanks to Soldier stonekong's amazing strength as Eddie asks Mangus, "Alright, its caravan time, you ready to die?" Mangus said, "Geez man I freaked out enough already, you have to talk like that?" Eddie said, "Sorry I'm just trying to get you in a mood, for death hahahahaha, which is waiting for us down the road let's hit it!" Mangus said, "Oh man." They packed the stage up for the next area as Eddie said, "I'm ready Mangus." Mangus said, "To die? hahahahahaha." Eddie replied, "Well done." They manage to get through the obstacles and entered the path to the entrance of the Sea of Black tears where they once again met up with their enemies from the fight at the dry ice quarry with a help from the ice-based Raploids named Blizzard Wolfang the Wolf-based Raploid, Chill Penguin the Penguin-based Raploid and Blizzard Buffalo the Buffalo-based Raploid.

Boss Battle: Drowned Ophelia 2nd Battle

(Cue Boss music: One who gets in our way theme from Xenoblade chronicles.)

When they're at the entrance to the Sea of black tears, they noticed that they saw the Drowning Doom army coming right at them when Eddie and Sora saw Drowned Ophelia from above as she flew down to the ground and shared them her furious look as she summoned her army into battle against the ironheade army, then from out of nowhere a Raploid with the power to control the flowers and the sun attacked the Gravediggers and squeezed them hard with its vines, the Raploid's name is Optic Sunflower the Sunflower-based Raploid.

(End Boss music.)

When Drowned Ophelia was defeated, Eddie said, "In the future this is referring to it as getting served." Drowned Ophelia, "You think you're the only time traveler this world has known, the demons beat you to it long ago, and send their own emperor into the future, to take back the lost secrets of the titans." Sora said, "Probably just did that to escape getting whacked from Eddie's father." Drowned Ophelia said, "Oh no, I heard he went along for a ride." She give Sora a 2-finger salute and she flew away to the Sea of black tears as Eddie said, "Ah don't run, we know where you live." Drowned Ophelia replied, "I know, I'll be waiting for you and Sora at the deep end." As she went to her lair of the black tears, when they went inside, they looked at it with awe looks as Eddie said, "There it is, the Sea of black tears." Mangus said, "Huh, it's really more like a making of the black tears isn't it?" Lita said, "If what she said it's true, if Riggnarok went forward in time with the emperor." Eddie said, "Then so what, obviously that was part of my old man's plan, because in the future there aren't too many demonic overlords walking around, except in record companies." Lita said, "I just don't think it's a good idea anymore, for you two to fight Ophelia, are you sure you guys wanna go through with it?" Sora said, "Definitely." Eddie said, "Hey, let's get set up for one last show." Lita replied, "Yeah, one last show, what if Lars could see us now eh Eddie, he wouldn't be surprised really, he always said you guys would lead us in a better life, You guys have done so much for us, never got much credit or even time to rest, and you know we never had much time to get to know each other not really, if you ever wondered Eddie, what if-

Lita and Sora looked at Eddie sleeping as she said, "Ah don't sweat it, we'll take care of this one." As they got the stage set up for one last battle against the Drowning Doom army, Eddie dreams of his time with Ophelia and when he wakes up, he noticed that the army is already set up as dark dizzy said, "This is it, the epic fight against the Drowning Doom army." Alister said, "Yes, our first epic battle in ages." Sora replied, "We can't stop now, let's finish this!" as the fight against the Drowning Doom army are getting underway, the rest of the Raploids arrived just in time, the first Raploid's name is Grizzly Slash the Grizzly bear-based Raploid, the second Raploid is Storm Eagle the Eagle-based Raploid, the third Raploid is Launch Octopus the Octopus-based Raploid, the fourth Raploid is Boomer Kuwanger the Stag beetle-based Raploid, the fifth Raploid is Bubble Crab the Crab-based Raploid, the sixth is Wire Sponge the Sponge Plant-based Raploid, the seventh Raploid is Crystal Snail the Snail-based Raploid, the eighth Raploid is Magna Centipede the Centipede-based Raploid, the ninth Raploid is Blast Hornet the Hornet-based Raploid, the tenth Raploid is Toxic Seahorse the Seahorse-based Raploid, the eleventh Raploid is Volt Catfish the Catfish-based Raploid, the twelfth Raploid is Crush Crawfish the crayfish-based Raploid, the thirteenth Raploid is Tunnel Rhino the Rhinoceros-based Raploid, the fourteenth Raploid is Gravity Beetle the Rhinoceros Beetle-based Raploid, the fifteenth Raploid is Jet Stingray the Stingray-based Raploid, the sixteenth Raploid is Infinity Mijinion the Water flea-based Raploid.

Boss Battle: Drowned Ophelia 3rd and final battle

(Cue Boss Music: Godsibb from Xenosaga 3.)

Eddie said, "Like Lars said, that is what we call an army." Ratchet said, "There are 16 of them and their helping us out." Sora said, "Not only that but they're willing to give us a hand when we needed." Ventus said, "Yeah." Aqua said, "Absolutely." Terra said, "Definitely." Kairi said, "Lars would be very proud of us winning against the Drowning Doom army." Alister said, "Agreed, let's finish this now!" just then a familiar people that Sora remembered back at the Radiant Garden arrived also to give them a hand as Sora said, "Guys, you're here just in time." Aerith said, "Sora, we're so glad you guys are okay." Sora asked, "What are you guys doing here?" Yuffie said, "Isn't that obvious, we're here to help you guys out." Leon said, "Mickey told us to find you all through the portal when he notices that we heard that you guys are fighting against the celestial order." Cloud said, "Let's show them the true power of the light." Tifa replied, "Yeah." As they helped Sora and his friends out on taking down the Drowning Doom army, Eddie asks Sora, "Who are those guys?" Sora said, "They are the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee." Eddie replied, "Ah, cool people."

(End Boss Music and switched to the true Boss music: the unfinished battle theme from Xenoblade chronicles.)

After a long epic fight against the Drowning Doom army, Eddie and Sora approaches Drowned Ophelia and said, "I'm gonna finish my father's mission and kill the emperor, don't make us kill you too." Drowned Ophelia said, "Have you forgotten that the emperor and your father were the traveling companions?" Sora said, "Yeah, the emperor and Eddie's father went to the future, but then the emperor came back here, ironically just to be killed by us." Drowned Ophelia said, "The emperor never came back." Eddie said, "What? But we've seen him, you were with us when we saw emperor Doviculus remember?" Drowned Ophelia laughed manically and said, "Y-you think Doviculus, you think he was the emperor back then? Oh poor boy, hahahahahaha." As she was about to fly away, Sora manage to use his magnet spell to pull Drowned Ophelia right towards Sora and said, "what do you think you're going, we've got one last battle to start." Drowned Ophelia said, "What are you talking about, you guys defeated my army." Sora said, "We did, but you were about to escape, I manage to use my magnet spell to pull you towards me so that we can have this one last battle, just you and me." Drowned Ophelia said, "Alright Sora, if you want to have this one last battle against me, so be it." Sora replied, "Let's do it." As he activates his armor by press his hand on his shoulder guard and his full set of armor appeared around him and he and Drowned Ophelia began their one last battle.

True Boss Battle: Final Drowned Ophelia battle

Drowned Ophelia proved to be a powerful enemy/Rival, but Sora got the upper hand as he and Drowned Ophelia clashed their weapons and looked at each other when she said, "Give up Sora, you can't beat me." Sora said, "I'm not giving up, not until I beat you to the oblivion." Drowned Ophelia said, "Really, well let's see you can dodge this!" as she launches a Dark spell at Sora but he dodged it and launch an Ultima spell at her but she used a reflect spell to reflect the spell right back at Sora but he destroyed it with his Keyblade as she said, "Not bad, I have underestimated you." Sora replied, "You're not so bad yourself also." Drowned Ophelia said, "I think it's time we ended this." As she channels her power as she finishes her sentence, "Once and for all!" Sora uses his Shoot lock to ready his Ragnarok Cannon as Drowned Ophelia said, "You dare to face me even if you're weak? Hahahahaha, the only lesson you've learned is the art of fatality." Sora said, "You never know…until you try Drowned Ophelia." Drowned Ophelia replied, "That's enough!" as she launches her devastating Black tear Cannon at him and Sora launches his Ragnarok Cannon at her, when the bright light cleared out, Sora and Drowned Ophelia were still standing but Drowned Ophelia fall to her back as she was defeated.

(End True Boss Music.)

Aqua walked up to Sora and said, "Are you okay Sora?" Sora replied, "Yeah, I'm okay, I'll be right back guys, I've got one last thing to do." As he approaches Drowned Ophelia who was lying on her back defeated as she said, "I-I'm done for, finish me." Sora dismisses his helmet but his armor is still active as he said, "Actually, we could use a powerful ally such as you in our group." Drowned Ophelia said, "What are you talking about, you've defeated me, why would you guys want a powerful ally such as me even if I'm your other new enemy besides vile?" Sora said, "Because, a wise person once told me, when an person defeats its enemy, that enemy will make a powerful ally, if you can't beat them, join them." As he helping drowned Ophelia up and heal her wounds, Drowned Ophelia said, "Sora, I-I don't know what to say." Sora said, "If you can control the darkness like Riku did, then you will become as powerful as ever, what do you say, want to join us?" Drowned Ophelia smiled and said, "Sure, it's a promise." As she was about reach out her hand and shake Sora's hand in agreement, they heard a sinister laugh coming from out of nowhere, that laugh came from the head honcho himself, dark dizzy asked, "Who might you be sir?" Doviculus said, "hahahahahaha, I'm Emperor Doviculus." Sora said, "So you're Emperor Doviculus, the mortal enemy of the Black tear rebellion." Doviculus said, "Well, if it isn't Sora, we meet at last." Sora said, "We saw you and Genip at Lionwhyte's place." Doviculus said, "Ah the celestial order, Yes, I did not kill Lars, Genip did." Sora said, "I knew it, he must've betrayed the celestial order." Doviculus said, "Yes, and now, prepare to be slaughtered by my army, the Tainted coil." Eddie said, "We'll see about that, alright its ShowTime people!" as they got ready for the fight against the tainted coil.

End of Chapter 37


	38. Chapter 38: Celestial Order's ambitions

Kingdom Hearts: Before the After

Chapter 38: Celestial order's ambitions

As the fight rages on, two towers raised up between Doviculus's side of his Tower, Eddie had an idea as he asks Sora, "Sora, want to take down Doviculus's towers one at a time?" Sora said, "Sure, Dark Mantis, you're in charge until we destroy Doviculus's towers." Dark Mantis replied, "You have my solid word, don't die on us now." As he joins the fight with the rest of Sora's friends, leaving Eddie and Sora into taking down the towers, when the first tower is demolished, Doviculus roared in pain as he said, "Arrrrrgggghh!" Sora made a silly face and Eddie flips Doviculus off by saying, "That one was for Ophelia!" Doviculus said, "You know, I'm glad now that your mother refused my advances all those years ago, because at least I know…you're not my son, there are many who can say that." Eddie and Sora continued on demolishing Doviculus's tower, when the second tower is destroyed, Doviculus roared in pain once again as he said, "Raaaaahhhh!" Eddie flips doviculus off once again and Sora makes a different silly face as Eddie said, "That one is for Lars!" Doviculus said, "Oh give it up, one of the victory is yours even the blood that grants you will soon be unraveled by your human weaknesses, come and see me when you grow a pair as big as your mother's." as he flew off to his lair as Eddie said, "Hope he's talking about horn." Sora replied, "Yeah." As he and Eddie headed for Doviculus's lair.

(Cue Boss music: the encounter from Kingdom hearts 2.)

When they went inside, they saw Doviculus above them as he said, "Son of Succoria, Wielder of the Keyblade, shackled by the metal coated teeth of the beast." As he drop down to greet Eddie and Sora when he said, "You have so many things, I doubt that any part of you two is whole, is there even a word, for a creature such as you and Sora." Eddie said, "Yeah, I'm a Roadie." Sora replied and finishes the sentence, "We keep the trash off the stage." As he and Eddie ready their weapons and fight against a powerful Villain.

Boss Battle: Emperor Doviculus

Sora got into his battle stance with his armor still active as he said, "It's time for you to be defeated by us Doviculus!" Doviculus said, "We'll see about that Sora." Just then, his nobodies name Roxas and Xion came out of nowhere and attacking Doviculus's servants as Sora said, "What are you guys doing here?" Roxas said, "We're helping you guys out." Sora replied, "Alright, you and I will take down Doviculus's servants, Eddie, Xion will help you take down Doviculus." Eddie replied, "No problem, let's do this Xion." Xion replied, "Right." As Eddie and Xion are dealing with Doviculus while Sora and Roxas are taking down Doviculus's servants.

(End Boss Music.)

Doviculus was defeated by Eddie and Xion's combine might as he said, "Not bad, I doubt that you fools have underestimated me." Sora said, "Yeah, we underestimated you Doviculus, but we always underestimated the villains all the time back in our world." Doviculus said, "Hahahahahaha, you were right about one thing, the celestial order want to make you join them so that they can drain your powers in order to conquer Kingdom hearts like the Organization 13 before them."

Roxas said, "How do you know about the Organization 13." Doviculus answered, "One of the members came into our world on the mission to retrieve the hearts needed for the kingdom hearts, but it was destroyed and created a new universe far between the world order and your world." Roxas said, "Well, good thing Xemnas is gone for good." Doviculus said, "Now, finish me, or suffer the same fate as Lars and your mother." Eddie said, "Oh shut your trap Doviculus." As he sliced Doviculus's neck off when Eddie asked, "Um, you guys might want to cover your ears, this might get ugly." Sora replied, "Right." As his helmet appeared while Roxas and Xion pressed their hands on their shoulder guards and their armors appeared around them as Eddie uses his most devastating fatality scream, "DACAPITATIONNNNN!" the sound of that scream separated Doviculus's head from his body and fell into the deaths of the black water as Eddie searches for Ophelia's heart, he threw Doviculus's heart thinking that is not Ophelia's heart so he keeps on searching for Ophelia's heart, but he found it and showed a memento that he gave it to Ophelia during the Cleave of the impale, when they heard an earthquake sound, Sora asks Roxas and Xion, "You guys get out of here, we'll catch up, Go!" they nodded and left to meet the others, by that time the tower fall to the ground, Eddie was about to catch his breath but being inside the black waters made him almost drown but he was saved by not only Sora but Ophelia in her armor, her armor is the same as Aqua's but the helmet is different, the helmet has a fish fin shaped spikes on each side of the helmet with a horn on a head of the helmet.

Back at the outside of the Sea of black tears, the others were waiting for Sora and Eddie until Ratchet said, "Guys, look!" they saw Sora and Ophelia holding Eddie by the arms on their shoulders as Aqua replied, "Come on guys, they need our help." They ran to their aid and helped them healing Eddie, Sora dismisses his helmet and saw Ophelia in her armor as she dismisses her helmet also and asked, "Hey Sora, miss me?" Sora said, "Yeah, it's good to see you in your armor." Ophelia smiled and replied, "I've learn how to activate my armor thanks to you and your friends." When they are about to help Eddie up onto his feet, they saw an Axe coming towards Ventus but luckily Grizzly Slash reflect the axe right towards Genip but he caught it with just one hand.

(Cue Scene music: Super fighting Robot theme from Scott pilgrim vs. the world.)

They saw Genip and his army of white knights walking towards them but Genip raised his hand to order the knights to hold their positions and letting Genip walk alone and said, "Sora, step forward, we're negotiating a truce." Eddie asks Sora, "Do you think they're surrendering?" Sora said, "I don't know, but I don't like it, wait here guys, when I get the signal, we'll attack got it?" they nodded as Sora walks alone to the spot where he waits for genip to appear and he did, Sora said, "Alright Genip, what do you want." Genip said, "Ah Sora, long time no see, did you find and defeat several Unbirths lately?" Sora said, "Cut the act genip, tell me, why did you betrayed the celestial order." Genip asked, "What are you talking about?" Sora said, "My vision told me that you're the spy under the contract and mission of Maleficent." Genip said, "How did you know?" Sora said, "When Doviculus was defeated, he told us about the Celestial order's ambitions, you guys were planning on draining my powers and use it to take over kingdom hearts by using the clones of the demon beast form all over the world." Genip laughed and said, "That is not why we are here, all we ask is that you join us." Sora said, "Sorry Genip, but I'm not joining the celestial order." Genip said, "You will join us or you will suffer the fate as Lars, or die in the endless cycle, just like, the Dark half of your little buddy Riku." Just then a voice came from out of nowhere said, "Take another guess!" a portal opened and Riku came out in his armor but without the helmet tried to attack Genip but he dodged it as Genip said, "It can't be." Sora said, "Riku!" Riku saw Sora and his friends and said, "Hello Sora, mind if i join the party?" Sora said, "No, you're just in time." Genip was furious as he said, "You're a Warrior! a warrior who has had everything taken, everything!"

Riku said, "What can you possibly think I ever had? I'm a Keyblade Master just like Sora and Kairi, but…there is one thing I'll protect…even if I go to each new world for information, rather I'm helping others or not, not only that I will protect Sora and his friends, I will also…protect the ironheade army!

Genip was angry as he said, "Imbeciles." As he unsheathe his axe while the white knights unsheathe their swords also as he said, "You would knowingly shackle your fate, with a chain of memories born of lies?" Sora and friends ready their weapons as Genip continues, "You would be one who has a fate, yet cast aside your heart's freedom?" Riku summoned his helmet as he got into his battle stance when Genip finishes his sentence, "You turn from your fate because your heart is weak to resist, You fools will never defeat me, Genip, General of the celestial order!" as he got order the knights to attack.

(End scene music and switched to Boss Music: End of all hope from nightwish.)

Celestial order Boss Battle: General Genip

Sora raised his Keyblade up high as Ratchet said, "That's the signal, let's go guys!" Skiver replied, "Sir Ratchet's right, Onward to battle!" as the rest of Sora's friends, including the ironheade army followed Sora as he led them to battle against Genip and his White knight army, Sora asks Ophelia, "Ready to take down Genip's knights?" Ophelia smiled and replied, "You know it Sora." As her's and Sora's helmets appeared and they took down a few White knights as Sora and Ophelia unleashed their limit Attack called Black tear Maelstrom, first Sora uses his rising sun attack during the 1000 heartless battle and attack a few white knights while Ophelia unleashes her Black feather Tornado attack to pull the knights right towards her and she rapidly attacks them from the tornado, the limit attack ended as Sora and Ophelia combined their weapons to increase their power as they throw their weapons to create a massive tornado to defeat the white knights.

Sora: Let's go!"

Ophelia: Nothing personal!"

Genip was angry as he saw Sora and Ophelia took down a few white knights as he tries to punch Sora but Ophelia grabbed Genip's hand by saying, "Oh No you don't!" as she twist Genip's hand, Genip roared in pain as he said, "Owwww, GET THEM!" as he heals his hand and ordered the knights to attack them by saying, "Arrrghhh, Hurt them! I think they're broken my bloody hand!" as the white knights continue to attack them when Genip ordered the shooters to kill them by saying, "Do you who I am? Open fire on those fools now!" the white knights ready their bows, but they missed their aim by a sudden shockwave, the White knights were knocked out by none other than Bobby Murasama himself as he said, "Nobody messes with my friends." Aqua heard a voice when they turned around and saw the only person that she and her friends remembered, Aqua was happy to see the only person they remembered said, "Bobby, i-it's that really you?" Bobby said, "Hey guys, long time no see." Aqua embraced a hug on her longtime friend by saying, "We're so glad to see you again Bobby." Bobby replied, "it's good to see you too, but we'll talk later, right now we've gonna take down Genip." Aqua nodded and she and Bobby helped Sora and the others out.

(End boss Music.)

After a long battle against Genip and the white knights, Sora said, "It's over Genip, you lose." Genip said, "Go ahead Sora, kill me." Sora raised his keyblade up high in order to do a down slash but Genip has one more trick up his sleeve as he tries to kill Sora with a dagger but Genip was killed Bobby and Aqua's partner Cyber Peacock by saying, "You will not harm anyone any longer." Genip was finally dead as Sora and his friends returned to bladehenge to celebrate their victory over the celestial order's powerful general Genip as a Bruiser named Hammer said, "Tonight, we are here to celebrate a great man, a true hero who fight by our side, who let us to freedom, who believed in us when no one else did, a man who should never be and always won't be forgotten." the headbanger named Jason climbed on bruiser's fists in order to reveal the statue of Lars halford and the others cheered and always remembered the only person who helped them out during the difficult trials as Maxi said, "When Lars halford fell, our hopes seemed lost, but it survived, because there is another great warrior in our mist, let us not forget the sacrifice and bravery, please welcome…Lita halford everybody." They cheered for lita as she steps forward with Frost Walrus and Avalanche Yeti following her as she said, "Um, ahem, my brother saw goodness in people, even the people for whom…I have nothing but suspicion, now I hope that we can stand together, I hope that we can all stand together, for the honor of Bladehenge, for the freedom of its people, and for the glory…of its METAL!" they cheered with excitement and they also cheered for Sora and his friends for their help on defeating Genip, as they talk about the next new world they want to go, Mangus asks Eddie, "Hey man, you're missing the party." Eddie said, "Oh uh yeah, you know I'm more confortable back here." Mangus said, "Yeah, oh here, I've got something for you." Eddie said, "Aw Mangus you didn't have to give me, hey wait, this is my tour book." Mangus said, "Hahaha, Yeah, I swiped it." Eddie said, "And it seems you wrote on it." Mangus said, "Well, I want to leave you a little note, and then some other guys including Sora and his friends wanted to sign it for you saying they want you to join them on the quest to stop the Celestial order." Jason said, "Don't forget about us man." Eddie said, "Dudes don't worry, we'll be back after we stop the celestial order's ambitions." Mangus replied, "You better or I'm not driving the bus by myself." Eddie nodded as he, Ophelia, Lita and Rima went up to Sora and his friends as he asked, "Hey Sora, you guys got room for more?" Sora said, "Yeah, but are you guys sure you don't want to stay here?" Ophelia said, "Yeah well, we decided to join you guys on the quest to stop the celestial order." Lita said, "She's right Sora, as promised, we will join you guys." Rima then said, "And besides, we want to see how your homeworlds are like." Sora said, "Alright, welcome aboard, oh and before we go, I want you guys to meet Bobby." Bobby shakes Eddie's hand and said, "It is an honor to meet Sora's new friends." Eddie said, "Always a pleasure to meet you too Bobby, and I see you got a bionic arm." Bobby said, "Yeah, I lost my arm a year ago but you know what they say, if you lost an arm, get a new one." Bobby then looked at Ophelia and said, "And this must be Ophelia, I see that you've become a keyblade master." Ophelia said, "Well, I don't have a keyblade yet, but I did become a keyblade master with a help from Sora." Lita said, "Bobby, such an honor to finally meet you." Bobby replied, "Thank you Lita, I'm sorry about the loss of your brother." Lita said, "Yeah." He then looked at Rima and said, "Hello Rima, leader of the Zaulia, please to meet you." Rima said, "It is an honor to meet you Bobby." Bobby said, "I heard that you guys want to become keyblade masters also now that Ophelia has become one." Eddie replied, "Yes." Bobby said, "Then will make you three become keyblade masters but first we need to find a keyhole of this homeworld." Just then Eddie's tour book glowed and revealed a keyhole as Sora and his friends sealed it with their keyblades and thus Bladehenge is saved from darkness but there a lot more worlds to be saved, Sora said, "Bladehenge will no longer be the target for darkness." Dark Mantis said, "Yeah, now let's go to the next world." With Eddie and his friends joining Sora and his friends, they set out for the next new world.

End of Chapter 38 and Act 1: the Brutal legend saga


	39. Chapter 39: The introduction of Dart

Kingdom Hearts: Before the After

Chapter 39: The Introduction of Dart and Serdian War

As they went through space in a Gummi ship, they talk more about themselves as Bobby asked, "Tell me, how did you guys ended up in bladehenge, the last time we we're fighting the unbirths, the evil army called the celestial order used a teleportation spell to separate us in different places." Terra said, "I was in the crushing with Dark dizzy." Bobby said, "Really, how about you Ven, how did you ended up?" Ventus said, "I ended up at the entrance to the metal queen with Wind Crowrang." Bobby said, "Interesting, okay Aqua, tell me, how did you ended up?" Aqua said, "I was in the Tower with Cyber Peacock, we met Sora and his friends when that bruiser tried to finish off Ophelia." Bobby said, "Okay, speaking of which, I haven't got your names." Ratchet said, "You didn't, I'm Ratchet." Alister said, "I'm General Alister Azimuth." Bobby said, "Nice to meet you two, I see that you guys found new allies I imagined." Sora replied, "Yep, they're called Raploids." Bobby said, "Awesome name." he then said, "Before we go to the homeworld of the Dragoon warriors, I manage to call some friends to help us out." Dark Dizzy said, "What kind of friends if I may ask." Bobby replied, "The storm hawks." Gravity Antonion was surprised to hear that name as he said, "I heard about them, they are the name of the Sky knights back in the homeworld of Atmos, they are the same accept they were original, this person led the original Sky knights to Victory against the deadliest Sky knights known as the Cyclonians, but his lust for Crystals led to a betrayal and took down the original sky knights, and thus he became forever known as…Dark Ace."

Sora said, "The Celestial order will be furious if Genip betrays them, and now they declare war on us." Bobby said, "Which means, we start an army." Lita said, "Army, like Keyblade Masters and warriors as such?" Bobby replied, "Bingo, and while we look for more allies, we also need to find the princesses of Light." Sora said, "Agreed." Just then Bobby's cell phone ringed as he answers the phone, "Bobby here, yeah, okay, alright we're on our way, thank you." He hungs up his cell phone and tells Sora and his friends, "Guys, it's Aerrow, they're at Seles, Dart's village, they'll meet us there once we get there." They nodded and Bobby pressed a button and they beamed down to a spot where birds were flying, as they explore the forest, they met up with a 23-year old person named Dart, he had blonde spiky hair, his chestplate was red, he also had a headband that was also red, Dart asked, "Who are you guys?" Sora said, "I'm Sora and these are my friends." They introduce themselves to dart as he said, "I'm Dart, nice to meet you guys." He then said, "What are you guys doing here in the forest, you never know what those soldiers might show up." Ventus said, "What kind of Soldiers." Dart replied, "Sandora Soldiers, they are the name of the Soldiers who declare war on Basil, for what I can tell, they're allied with the other army called the celestial order." Just then they heard a galloping sound as they went through the forest to investigate, two sandora soldiers found them as one of the soldiers said, "Who are you!" the second Soldier said, "Are you the mercenaries of Basil?" the first soldier replied, "Answer!" as Dart and his new friends readied their weapons to scared them as the first sandora soldier said, "What are you freaks doing!" the second soldier said, "are you fools drawing your weapons against us!" just then they heard a rumbling sound as the soldiers run for their lives as the monster appeared before them, a monster known as Fyerbrand, a Dragon controlled by the sandora, as they ran through the forest, they were suddenly got hit by Fyerbrand's Claws, before fyerbrand was about to finish them off, a mysterious warrior named Rose rescued them from harm, Dart asks Rose, "Thanks for saving us." Rose nodded as Dart continues his words, "What the heck was that!" Rose said, "It's a Dragon." Sora said, "A Dragon?" Rose said, "Yes, but it's strange, that village could've been easily destroyed without a dragon." Dart then realized what it is as he said, "the Village? Are you talking about seles! Then those soldiers were!" Rose said, "There won't be anything left by now." Dart said, "Seles is my village!" as he runs to his village with Sora and his friends following him, as Rose tries to follow them, her dragoon spirit was active saying that Dart possessed something as she said, "That man must be…no, There is no way." As they went up to the ledge showing the view, Dart noticed that his village was destroyed by the Sandora as he said, "Oh no! My god! Where is everybody!" Sora also notice that a flare was saying that there's a message as he said, "Guys, it's the storm hawks, they're at Seles!" Bobby replied, "Let's get to them quickly!" as they went to the village to meet them, when they got there in time, they found a couple of soldiers talking to a villager as he said, "You didn't get enough killing!" the first soldier said, "hahaha, it may be enough if I kill you." As they tried to kill a villager, Dart and his friends stopped them before they tried to kill it as Dart said, "Stop!" the soldiers heard them as the second soldier said, "Oh, the mercenaries? Isn't it a little late for you fools to show up?" Dart said, "Shut up! What are you doing here!" a Sandora soldier said, "Can't you see? We're gonna occupy this area, and these worms were in our way." Dart said, "Occupy! Were you sent by the Imperial army?" the first Sandora soldier replied, "Even if we were, it's none of your business, you're gonna die soon!" as the soldiers readied their weapons and attack them.

Enemy battle: X2 Sandora Knights

The fight ended as the Storm hawks helped Sora and friends out and took down the knights, Dart then notice the villager was hurt as he said, "Are…are you…really…Dart?" Dart said, "Yes, it's me, and these are my new friends, Why is Seles under attack?" Villager said, "War…Imperial Sandora…Attacked us." Sora asked, "What about the truce?" Villager said, "Yeah, Suddenly…I didn't imagine…they could come to…such an outlying area." Dart said, "If only I had come back sooner!" Villager said, "There is something, you guys have to do…Shana, Rescue Shana, only…you can…" the villager used his last breath and it died as Dart said, "What about Shana! Hey! Wait!" Ophelia asked, "Whose Shana?" Dart said, "Shana's my childhood friend, when we were kids, we used to play together, and as we grew up, the soldiers went in and took her to hellena prison." Sora said, "Don't worry Dart, we'll rescue her from those soldiers." Dart replied, "Thank you guys." Bobby then asked, "Thank you guys, without your help, that villager wouldn't be dead for sure." Aerrow said, "No problem." Sora said, "I'm Sora, and these are my friends." Aerrow said, "Nice to meet you guys, I'm Aerrow, this is Piper." Piper said, "Hi." Aerrow said, "This is Finn." Finn said, "How's it going." Aerrow said, "This is Junko." Junko said, "Hello." Aerrow said, "This is Stork." Stork said, "Hey there." Aerrow said, "And this is my partner Radarr." Radarr said, "Hey guys." Kairi said, "You speak now?" Radarr replied, "Yes, piper made a device that will allow me to speak." Piper said, "Yep, I'm in charge of Tactics, navigation, and crystals, and I'm also good at combat martial arts." Aerrow said, "And we're glad that you guys made it just in time." Sora asked, "What's the news?" Piper said, "We saw a couple of Sandora knights taking Shana into that direction, (Points at the opened gate.) if we take that path, we'll go through the forest, and by then we'll be at the outside entrance to hellena prison, but that place is heavily guarded with a couple of hellena wardens." Bobby said, "then there's no time to waste, let's move onward to hellena prison." As they walked and looked at the damages of the village, just then Dart saw another villager lying on the ground as he said, "Plos!" as he and his friends helped plos up and carry him to a wall carefully and put him down gently as plos said, "That voice, is that you Dart?" Dart said, "Yes, and it's just a light wound." Plos said, "I guess, I was lucky, but look at this village, if only you come back earlier..." Dart said, "Yeah." Plos said, "It's about Shana, too." Ophelia said, "What's wrong with Shana?" Plos replied, "She was taken away, it seems Shana was their primary purpose." Dart said, "Do you know where they went?" Plos said, "I…don't know, but I do think they took her to hellena prison not far from here." Just then Wind crowrang saw 2 Sandora knights and their Commander coming towards them as he said, "Guys, they're here." Dart said, "We'll make him talk!" as they readied their weapons as the Sandora Commander said, "Besting a private is no reason to be confident." Dart asked, "Where did you take Shana?" Sandora Commander said, "Shana, don't worry about her, she must be receiving the courtesies of Hellena prison by now." Dart said, "Hellena!" Sandora Commander said, "Surprised, huh? We specifically invited only that woman." Dart said, "You must be kidding! You attacked the village only to kidnap Shana!" Sandora Commander replied, "Exactly, but don't worry, I will let you all follow them, although not to hellena! To Death!" as the Commander and his soldiers attack them as the fight begins.

Sub-Boss Battle: Sandora Commander

(Cue sub-boss music: boss theme 1 from legend of dragoon.)

Sora's friends fight off against the knights while Sora and Dart face off against the Sandora Commander, just then a warrior came out of nowhere and took down the Commander as the person finishes off by saying, "Stream Edge!" the Commander was defeated thanks to the person who helped Sora and Dart out, Sora asked, "Thanks for the help, who are you?" a person said, "You're welcome, my name is Shulk." Dart said, "what are you doing here." Shulk said, "I came here when the Sandora knights attacked the village, and I also came here for your help on rescuing Fiora." Sora said, "Who's Fiora?" Shulk said, "Fiora is my childhood friend, when she was here, she took down a few of the knights before they burned down the village, but suddenly this named Heolster shot her with a sleeping arrow and she was knocked out cold and they took her along with Shana to hellena prison." Sora said, "Heolster?" Shulk said, "You know him?" Sora and Kairi looked at each other with worried looks as they remember heolster from before as Kairi said, "We remember him, he tried to destroy the Land of Departure with the army of the Unbirths." Sora said, "But we manage to stop them before they destroy the Land of Departure." Shulk replied, "Then let's go, let's stop the Celestial order before they destroy all worlds!" they nodded as Shulk and the Storm hawks joined the group and they set off to hellena prison.

(End Sub-boss Music.)

End of Chapter 39


	40. Chapter 40: The Rescue Operation

Kingdom Hearts: Before the After

Chapter 40: The Rescue Operation

As they went through the forest, they found not only the merchant but a man named Dickson, Shulk said, "Dickson, What are you doing out here in the forest?" Dickson said, "Ah Shulk my boy, I was just talking to this merchant where fiora is, he said she was held captive in hellena prison along with Shana." Dart asked, "How did you know about Shana?" Dickson said, "My partner Swoobat spied on a hellena warden when he sent both Shana and Fiora to that jail cell." Shulk said, "Well, that's good to hear, we need your help on rescuing them from that place." Dickson replied, "Sure thing my boy, you guys won't go to hellena prison without my help." And so they went through the forest thanks to Dickson's guidance, Dart remembers the part when he and Shana were playing in the forest when a mutated dog tried to attack her but Dart manage to protect her, when they arrived outside of hellena prison, Dart said, "Well, we're here, how can we sneak in?" they then saw a chariot coming by as they hide before they get spotted, Dickson then had an idea on how to sneak in as he said, "I think I've got a plan, that chariot is our ticket inside." they followed the chariot until they stopped at the bridge leading to hellena prison, they saw a merchant talking to a hellena guard, the guard looked around but it saw nothing and the guard ordered the other guards to lower the bridge so that the chariot can go through, that signals Sora and his friends to get inside the chariot quickly as they went inside, they made inside as they got out of the chariot, the hellena warden tried to stop them when a merchant warned the guard to stop them but it was quickly defeated by Shulk's friend named Reyn, Shulk said, "Thanks Reyn." Reyn said, "No problem Shulk." Shulk introduce his new friends to Reyn as he introduce himself to them also, when they explore the prison, they saw a couple of knights in chains as the wardens drag them to their cells, just then a knight and another of Shulk's friends took down a few wardens, the knight named Lavitz and a woman named Sharla saw them and they introduce themselves to Sora and his friends, when they're done with the introduction, a couple of wardens showed up and tried to attack them but sharla took them down with just one shot of her sniper rifle, Sora was surprised to see that sharla took down the wardens easily as he said, "Nice shot." Sharla replied, "Thank you Sora, I've done my training at the firing range." As they talk more about themselves, they explore the prison to look for Shana and Fiora, they found a key for the jail cell and they went up to the next level upwards to where the cells are, they encountered more of the guards as our heroes took down more of them when they heard the familiar voices as the first voice said, "Who is it?" Dart remembered that voice as he said, "That voice!" Shulk said, "I can hear another voice also!" Dart said, "is that Shana? It's me!" Shana said, "Dart? It's that you Dart?" Shulk said, "Are you in there fiora?" Fiora replied, "Yes, I'm in here too Shulk." Dart said, "We came here to rescue you two!" just then Lavitz saw a guard coming as he said, "Hurry up! The guard is coming!" Dart and Shulk nodded as Dart unlocked the cell as he and Shulk walked in and saw them as Dart said, "Shana!" Shana said, "Dart." Fiora said, "Shulk, it's to see that you're here to rescue us." Shulk replied, "Me too Fiora." Dart said, "We're here to rescue you two, you haven't forgotten me even though we haven't seen each other for 5 years?" Shana said, "How could I forgot, show me your face." Dart said, "I haven't change much." Shana said, "Yes, you have, you look much stronger, much more than the Dart I knew." Lavitz said, "Hurry up! The guards are coming back!" Shulk said, "We're coming." As he and Dart walked out of the cell with Shana and Fiora following them, when they got out of the cell, the guards were here and tried to force the girls to go back to the cell but Wind Crowrang took them down with just one Slash of his Katana, Dart asked, "What did he do?" Sora said, "You know Wind crowrang, he's a Crow-based Raploid with the mind of a warrior." Fiora noticed that she saw Sora as she said, "Sora, we meet at last." Sora said, "How did you know my name?" Fiora said, "Because Sora, my vision has led me right to you." Sora said, "Wait, you somehow had a special connection to me?" Fiora replied, "Yes, you're the hero who will restore all worlds, and to stop the Celestial order's plot." Lavitz said, "I didn't mean to say this but we need to get out of here." They nodded and they escape from the prison only to be encountered by Fruegel and the hellena guards, they readied their weapons and Fruegel ordered the wardens to attack them.

Boss Battle: Fruegel

(Cue Boss Music: Boss theme 2 from Legend of Dragoon.)

The fight begins with Sora and Dart unleashed their limit attack called Dragoon Tsunami, first Sora uses his Rising sun to rapidly attack the guards while Dart unleashes the Blazing Dynamo to take down fruegel and the hellena sentry, the limit ended with Sora and Dart Unleashed their Rising Fire spirit and took down most of the guards.

Sora: Light!

Dart: I know my course!

(End Boss Music.)

Fruegel was knocked out thanks to Sora and Dart, Fiora was surprised to see how Sora become powerful than ever as she thought to herself, "You're amazing Sora, you just might be the Hero who can save all worlds from destruction." as they escaped from the prison with the hellena guards after them.

End of Chapter 40


	41. Chapter 41: The Road to Basil

Kingdom Hearts: Before the After

Chapter 41: The Road to Basil

As they run to a vastly green fields of prairie, Dart said, "Lavitz, can you keep going?" Lavitz replied, "Yeah." Lita then said, "Let's keep moving." As they keep running until a surprised attack hit Lavitz's leg as Dart said, "Hide yourselves!" they nodded as Dart looked at the leg as he said, "Does it hurt?" Lavitz said, "It's just a scratch." Shana said, "But you gotta cover the wound." Lavitz said, "It can be treated later, we need to run first." Dart said, "I will carry Lavitz, Shana, you go first." Shana said, "Please don't treat me like a child, I will with you guys." Lavitz said, "I can walk by myself." Dart replied, "Alright." Ophelia then saw a couple of guards headed to their path as she said, "Here they come!" Dart replied, "Let's go!" they nodded as they continue to run before the guards catches them, they hide behind the tree thinking of a plan to distract the guards into chasing the animal, just when the guards think that they were hiding behind the tree, they found an animal coming out of the tree, the guards gone into the other path for a distraction as our heroes were save from them, as they continue through the fields, Lavitz then looked at his leg as he said, "tut, such a trifle wound." Shana asked, "Does it still hurt?" Lavitz said, "A little bit." Shana said, "I learned first aid, I thought it would be useful, particularly in times like these." Dart said, "Shana? Learning? That's something new!" Shana said, "Mr. So-and-so might come back injured at any moment." Dart then notice he saw a shack as he said, "Let's use that shack over there." Lavitz replied, "All right." Kairi then asked, "You mind if I help you Shana?" Shana replied, "Not at all, thanks Kairi." Kairi nodded as she helping Shana out on healing lavitz's leg, Shana said, "Here you go." Lavitz said, "Thanks, it's much better now." Dart said, "It seems we completely lost those guys from hellena." Shana asked, "Dart? Tell me, about these last five years, it's okay, nevermind, we don't have time for this now." Dart then said, "It was a journey for revenge, it was a journey to find the guys who deprived me of something precious and kill him, I couldn't tell you Shana, that's why I left by myself." Shana said, "The black monster?" Dart nodded as Shana continues, "I only know the name, nobody would tell me more about it because they said I was still too young." Lavitz asked, "What is the black monster? What are you talking about?" Dart said, "I have 2 homes, one is seles, where I spend time with Shana, and the other is where I spent time with my parents, my first home, which was taken from me by the monster eighteen years ago, Neet."

Dart's hometown-18 years ago

Dart said, "It was when I was five years old, Neet was assaulted by the Black monster." As the scene was showing the black monster incinerated the knight, the scene switched to Dart's parents as Dart's father named Zieg and Dart's mother Claire including their son Dart as they're looking for the hiding spot from the monster, Dart said, "We were lucky, only three of us could get out from the village." As the scene continues showing Zieg hugging Claire as he runs back to the village to stop the monster leaving Dart and Claire, Claire then patted Dart's head and tell him to stay strong as she joins Zieg to stop the monster only to be destroyed by monster's rage as Dart said, "I was left alone, shivering and waiting for dawn, the sun revealed a foreign landscape, it was a completely transformed Neet, and I found this, What I found on the ground was only this, it's a memento, the only thing my father carried around all the time." Shana said, "Dart, it's okay, I understand." Dart said, "Shana, I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Shana said, "It's okay, I knew you would tell me someday, don't say anymore." Aqua said, "We're sorry about your parents Dart." Dart replied, "Yeah." Lavitz said, "So, you just came back from a journey to bring closure to the past." Dart said, "I'm still not there yet." Lavitz said, "You said Neet, it doesn't seem to be a village in this country." Dart said, "It was located farther north from here, I guess nobody even remembers its name anymore." Dart then asked Lavitz, "Tell me Lavitz, what is going on in this country?" Lavitz said, "Currently, our Kingdom of Basil is at the war with the Imperial Sandora, the war has spread all over serdio." Sora said, "Why was the truce broken?" Lavitz said, "Because of the Dragon, the legendary monster added weight to Sandora and broke the balance of power, then Emperor Doel started to be more aggressive." Dart said, "Dragon? No, no way! Such a thing can be used in war?" Lavitz said, "Do you something about it!" Dart said, "I was swooped down on by a dragon before I entered seles, I also met with Sora and the others when they entered the forest and quickly became friends with them, we were overwhelmed, there was no way to escape from it, we were saved by a passing warrior, that's why I am still alive." Lavitz said, "The dragon is advancing faster than I thought, we must do something or it'll be too late." Dart said, "You mean more casualties?" Lavitz said, "Yes, it's a war, anyway, I have to go back to indels castle in bale, there are so many things I have to report to King Albert." Lavitz then think of an idea as he continues, "You know what Dart? You guys should come along with me, Minister Noish might know something about the black monster." Dart said, "I see, they're a royalty with a long history, we might to be able to find out something new." Lavitz replied, "It's a done deal." Shana said, "Lavitz, don't take chances, you are not completely well." Lavitz said, "You'll make a good wife one day." Shana said, "Thank you!" Dart replied, "Let's go." They nodded and they continue onward through the fields, Dart grabbed the axe as he follows the others to the tree and he cut it down, the tree fell down the stream but Gravity Antonion used a scope to watch where the tree is going as he said, "The tree is making a bridge for us, let's go there and cross the tree bridge." They went through the routes and then they crossed the bridge to the other side, as they walked along the path, Dickson asks the others, "You guys got a minute?" Shulk said, "Sure, what is it." Dickson said, "While I was exploring the area, I saw Melia and Riki with the villagers from Kazas, the city of Sandora." Fiora said, "Melia and Riki are at the fork road leading to different areas?" Terra asked, "Whose Melia and Riki?" Sharla said, "Our other friends." Shulk replied, "Let's go meet them there." As they went through the fields, they found Melia and Riki with the Villagers as Melia saw them and said, "Hey guys, we're over here!" Riki said, "Riki saw Shulk and new friends, Riki gets to know them well." Melia said, "I see that you guys found new friends." Fiora said, "Yep, this is Sora, he's the Keyblade Master who saved the world from eternal darkness." Melia said, "Well pleasure to meet you Sora." As she shakes Sora's hand as Sora said, "The pleasure is mine Melia, these are my friends." They introduce themselves to Melia as she said, "I see, allow me to introduce myself, I am Melia, Crowned Princess of the Royal city of alcamoth, at your service, and this is Riki, member of the nopon Tribe." Riki then shakes Sora's hand with his scarf like arm as he said, "Riki knows Sora is the best Warrior ever, Riki knows he's the best Keyblade Master in history." Sora was blushed to hear that as he replied, "Well, I'm not strong yet, but soon I will." Melia and Riki nodded and they joined Sora and the others on the road to Bale, they met with the villagers of Kazas and the villagers move on to the nice village not far from here as our heroes went through the place called Limestone Cave, as they explore the cave, they found a set of Stepping stones as Dart said, "Stepping stones, Shana, be careful not to slip." Shana replied, "Okay." As they jump from stone to stone, picking up treasure on each side along the way, as they got at the last stepping stone, Lavitz was suddenly slipped as he hold to the stone as Dart shouted, "Lavitz!" as he rescued Lavitz only to be slipped also but barely hold to the stone as Shana shouted, "Dart! Lavitz!" Dickson said, "Not to worry, Swoobat use psychic to help Dart and Lavitz!" Swoobat replied, "Swoobat-swoo!" as Swoobat uses his psychic ability to levitate Dart and Lavitz to their spot so that they can catch their breath, "huff huff huff!" Lavitz said, "This is the second time you saved my life." Dart said, "huff, huff, I was just around." As he sits down to regain his energy as Lavitz said, "Even though that was the case, I was lucky you were around Dart, it'll be a long relationship we will have." Dart replied, "Yup, that's right." As they patted their shoulders and explore the cave as Shana said, "Excuse me, you guys! Don't leave me like that!" as she catches up with Dart and the others, they found a set of rock fireflies that heals the wounds of people, as they explore the cave, they found a path leading to the outside of the cave and it also lead to the kingdom of bale, when they're about to get to the exit, they heard a hissing sound as Dart said, "There is something there." Lavitz said, "Could that be the much talked about Guardian of the Cave?" Dark Dizzy said, "Yes, there's no telling what that monstrosity will do if we attack it." Dart said, "Shana, step back!" Shana said, "Don't worry about me, I can help!" Dart nodded in agreement as Lavitz said, "it's coming!" Sora replied, "Get ready guys!" as the creature attacks them and our heroes got ready for battle.

Sub-Boss Battle: Urobolus

(Cue sub-boss music: Boss theme 1 from legend of Dragoon.)

Urobolus uses his poison attacks to attack our heroes but they dodged and go for the attack, both sides of our heroes attack Urobolus from both sides but Urobolus uses a Quake Spell to push our heroes back but they guarded, the battle ended when Sora and Commander Yammark unleashed their Limit attack known as Dragonfly Assault, First Sora uses his Wind-based Attacks to attack Urobolus while Commander Yammark attacks Urobolus with his Crescent Wind Gale slash, the limit attack ended with Sora and Commander Yammark unleashed the mighty Dragon Emperor Hurricane to defeat Urobolus.

Sora: This is it!

Commander Yammark: Nobody defeats me!

(End Sub-Boss music.)

Urobolus was defeated as it falls to the ground as Dart said, "We did it!" Lavitz said, "Now, let's get on our way to Indels Castle." They nodded as Dart said, "Shana." Shana nodded also as she catches up with the group, she looked at Urobolus one last time before she catches up with Dart and the others, Urobolus however is not done yet as it about to attack Shana with its Mighty Earthshaker Crunch Attack as Dart shouted, "Hang on Shana!" just when Urobolus was about to Eat Shana alive, a mysterious light came from Shana and destroyed Urobolus, Dart and the others watched Shana destroyed Urobolus with awe looks as Dart said, "What on earth happened?" Shana said, "I, I don't know." Lavitz said, "Anyway, we are safe, we should think about how to get out of here, it'll be fine when we get to Bale." Shana said, "I think." Dart then asked Sora, "What did you guys do, we saw you guys took down Urobolus." Sora said, "Trust us Dart, we're different people from different places." Dart then nodded as he replied, "We'll talk more about where you guys come from when we get out of here." They nodded and they got into the exit.

End of Chapter 41


	42. Chapter 42: The Dragon Campaign

Kingdom Hearts: Before the After

Chapter 42: The Dragon Campaign

When they entered the kingdom of Bale, they looked around with awed looks as Aqua said, "Wow, have you ever been to this kingdom Sora?" Sora said, "No I haven't, but we sure like to go here someday." Fiora replied, "You can say that again Sora." Lavitz said, "My friends, welcome to the kingdom of Bale." They looked around with awed looks once again and they went to the Indels Castle, when they got inside the Castle, Lavitz said, "I'm the head of the first knighthood, Lavitz Slambert, I'm back from the field." King Albert said, "Oh, Lavitz, I was feeling uneasy because I heard you were missing, oh, please, make yourself confortable everyone." Lavitz said, "Your majesty, it's more than I deserve." Minister Noish said, "Hahahahaha, it was true, his majesty was so dismayed that he couldn't see to his affairs of state." King Albert said, "Oh Noish, please don't tease me, Lavitz is a friend from my childhood as well as a master of Martial arts, anyway, where have you been?" Lavitz said, "After my first knighthood was wiped out, I was captured by Sandora and held against my will in hellena prison." King Albert said, "What…in hellena…" Lavitz said, "However, thanks to the act this young man and his new friends, I managed to break out, Let me introduce these people, Dart and Shana, They are from Seles, and also allow me to introduce Sora and his friends." Sora said, "It is an honor to meet you your majesty." Lita said, "We're from Bladehange, Sora and his friends however were from the Realms of Light." King Albert said, "I thank you all for saving Lavitz, I appreciate it from the bottom of my heart, in gratitude for this, tell me if you all need anything." Dart looked at Shana and nodded as he said, "I have a favor to ask, is it possible to take care of Shana in this Castle?" Shana said, "What?" Dart said, "It seems Imperial Sandora attacked seles to take Shana away, they could go after Shana anytime, and when I'm think of it." Shana said, "Is that the reason you brought me here?" Dart said, "Shana." Shana said, "I can walk next to Dart, I have been working towards that, there is nothing we can do about the time we were apart, but I want to be with you forever." King Albert said, "Unfortunately, you cannot leave her here, Imperial Sandora obtained the force called the Dragon, and went on the offensive, we were holding a battle line in Hoax, but if the Dragon at low altitudes and directly attack the castle, we cannot defend it even with the high ramparts." King Albert continues saying, "There is no place save in Serdio now, besides, and you do know how she feels about you? Don't you?" Dart said, "Shana, it may be even more dangerous from now on." Shana said, "I don't mind as long as I can be with you." Dart said, "Well, I take back the request, but…one more thing, I would like to ask a question to Minister Noish." Minister Noish said, "Ask me anything son, my head is filled with all the legends history of the continent of Endiness." Dart said, "I was on a journey to pursue the black monster." Minister Noish said, "The black…Monster." Dart said, "The monster that attacked neet 18 years ago, the only thing I know is that he deprived me of my parents, and my hometown." Minister said, "Hmm, you were a victim of the devil!" Dart said, "I want to hear everything, please tell about it!" Minister Noish said, "Hmm, there is hardly any information left, everything that was related to him was reduced to ashes the only thing I know is this, the black monster is called the devil that disobeyed the great existence, and it is also known for devouring the god." Dart said, "Devouring the god?" Minister Noish said, "Yes, and surprisingly, it shows up in history beginning 11,000 years ago." King Albert said, "11,000 years ago is the time the Dragon Campaign ended." Minister Noish replied, "You're exactly right your majesty, Instead, I will tell you all the story of the Dragon Campaign."

The scene switched to the history of the story as Noish said, "As if they were gods, Winglies ruled over all living Creatures and used them as slaves, the enslaved suffer the terrible domination and injustice, their anger turned into a flame of fury, Then, a gust of wind blew throughout the lands, spreading the flame into a blazing fire, the wind was Emperor Diaz, seven incarnations of Dragons serve the emperor, their bravery inspired people to take up arms, thus began the Dragon Campaign, it was a harsh war, both people and Winglies suffered counter centries and fatalities, after a long period of suffering, it was the humans who acquired the future, the age of humans had begun."

Dart said, "The black monster appeared after the Dragon Campaign."

Minister Noish nodded as the knight showed up and said, "Excuse me sir!" it's time for the war meeting!" King Albert said, "I see, tell them we will come soon." The knight nodded as King Albert said, "Dart, Shana, everyone? This war will be a particularly harsh one for those who no longer have a home to return to, this castle is very quiet now, it is the best place to think about your future." Shana said, "But, this is our first time in a castle." King Albert said, "Well, there is a place with a great view next to this room, go enjoy yourself." Shana said, "The views from the castle, I see, please excuse me." She bowed and went to the outside view as Dart replied, "She is so hasty, please excuse us too." As he and the others catch up with Shana, when they're at the outside view of the castle, Dart said, "From here we can see all of Basil, might we even be able to see Seles?" Shana said, "Seles is over the mountain, besides, we cannot see it anyway because we are so far, I hope everybody is Okay." Aqua said, "Don't worry Shana, everybody is safe once the war is over you'll see?" Dart said, "Aqua's right, I'm sure they are okay." Lavitz then showed up and said, "Yes, they are, according to the brief by my aide, most of the people in the village are safe." Dart said, "Really? We are relieved to hear that." Lavitz said, "But it will take time to rebuild the village." Shana said, "Still, good…I can meet everybody again." Lavitz said, "But, we have bad news, Sandora is now readying itself to attack us, they are planning to the Dragon for the offensive on Hoax." Dart said, "A dragon! If they release that monster in the battle, it will be total genocide!" Sora said, "We have to do something." Ophelia said, "Sora's right, we must stop it before it is too late." Lavitz said, "Our role, as the knighthood, is to stop it, I am heading to Hoax, maintaining the battle will determine the future of Basil." Dart said, "I have lived only by myself, I believed it was something I had to complete by myself even if I had to leave Shana and the people of the village behind, but, when I came back, look at this, I almost lost my hometown again!"

(Cue scene music: Dart's theme from Legend of Dragoon.)

Dart said, "Lavitz, we're going to Hoax with you, we don't want to see anymore senseless bloodshed!" Lavitz said, "What about the black monster?" Dart said, "We have to end the war first!" Sora said, "And to stop the Celestial Order's ambitions!" Shana said, "Once Dart makes up his mind, he never changes it, of course, I am going too, I cannot stand the war either, I can fight too!" Kairi said, "You can count on us too!" Ventus said, "Us too!" Aqua said, "We'll stick together and win this war!" Terra said, "We're with you till the end!" Eddie said, "Count on us as well!" Ophelia said, "We'll win this war with our combine might!" Lita said, "For Lars's sake, we will not let the army stop us!" Ratchet said, "We can take down those creeps if they ever tried to stop us!" Alister said, "If the Sandora army tries to stop us, we will combine our firepower to defeat them!" Dark Mantis said, "You can count on us Raploids also." Shulk said, "We will support you with our strength!" Fiora said, "And we will help each other when the time is right!" Aerrow said, "You can count on us Storm hawks as well." Piper said, "We will stick together as friends forever." Bobby also nodded as he said, "Piper's right, you can't go to Hoax alone, you got us as your friends." Drowned Ophelia also nodded and said, "If the Sandora soldiers tried to destroy Hoax, I'll turn them into slaves, you can bet your weapon that you won't lose to those soldiers." Lavitz said, "You guys." Dart said, "Everything is determined and now we need to be prepared." Sora said, "That's right." Vanishing Gungaroo said, "You got that right mate." Lavitz said, "Then, let's go to Bale now! There are item shops, weapons shop and my home! Please meet my mother! She will be happy, because she hasn't had a guest for a while." They nodded and they went to Lavitz's house as Lavitz said, "Mom! I'm home!" Lavitz's mom said, "Oh Lavitz! It's Lavitz! I was worried because I didn't hear from you for a long time." Lavitz said, "Sandora's resistance was tougher than I thought, but don't worry, we defeated them!" Lavitz's mom said, "Your late father would be proud to hear that." Dart said, "Lavitz, what about hellena?" Shana whispered, "Don't mention that to here!" Lavitz whispered also, "Sorry, but I don't want her to be worried." Lavitz said, "I don't know what he is talking about, hahahaha." Lavitz said, "Well, fine, I am already happy just having you come home, but…you brought a bride with you! My big baby!" Lavitz was blushed as he said, "Mom! She is not!" Lavitz said, "Oh don't be shy, what's your name?" Shana said, "Sh-shana." Lavitz's mom said, "Shana, my son is a little awkward and stubborn, but he is a very sweet nature." Dart told Shana good luck as Lavitz continues his words and then goes to a part about the tour around Lavitz's house as he said, "There is nothing interested, but we can at least kill some time, walk around wherever you guys like and I'll you about it." Fiora said, "That would be great, shall we Sora?" Sora said, "Sure." Shulk said, "If you guys need us, we'll be outside." Sora said, "We'll do, let's go Fiora." Fiora replied, "Okay." As they walked around inside the house, Lavitz showed the others the kitchen, the storage place, his room, his parent's room, and the Library, Lavitz then showed them the view as Dart said, "I see…it's a nice view of Indels castle from here." This is what I saw everyday when I was young, I grew up thinking…"I'll be an admired knight just like my father and I'll protect this country!" Dart said, "Your dream came true." Lavitz said, "Yes, but the reality was much harder than I imagined back then, I feel all the more strongly how great my father was." Lavitz then continues by saying, "To protect this country I would tear the flesh from my body, it's the same passion you have towards Shana." Dart said, "I just…can't hold back." Lavitz said, "Because you know the importance of Shana's life, you can risk your own, you were not a foolish daredevil when you guys ventured into hellena." He then said, "Serdio is covered with War clouds now, you are the only one who can protect Shana, you know that, don't you?" Dart said, "Yeah." Fiora said, "Yep, so Sora, tell me, what's your world like?" Sora said, "When I was a kid, I play with my friends Kairi and Riku, when the island was gone, I received my keyblade and I must restore all worlds back to the way it was." Fiora said, "You know something Sora, we should get to know each other, as best friends you know?" Sora said, "You mean, like we're best friends forever right?" Fiora said, "Yes, you are the Hero who can shine the light through the darkness, you and I have a special connection with each other ever since your vision has showed you that you must save the world from evil, and I hope that you will succeed someday." Sora said, "I guess you can say that." Fiora laughed and said, "Yep." Just then they heard a voice saying, "Guys, the food is ready!" Lavitz said, "Well, the princess needs us." Dart said, "Yeah." Fiora said, "Yep." As she reached out her hand and said, "Shall we get inside Sora?" Sora replied, "Yeah." As he get up with Fiora's help and they went inside to eat, after the sun shine, our heroes got their things ready and they set off for Hoax.

End of Chapter 42


	43. Chapter 43: Battle for Hoax

Kingdom Hearts: Before the After

Chapter 43: Battle for Hoax

As they entered the town of Hoax, Lavitz said, "Let's go to HQ first, Kaiser of the eighth knighthood must be waiting for us." Sora said, "Right." Shana said, "Is this really a town, it looks like a fortress?" Dart said, "The war changed it." Alister said, "All it needs is a few Lookout posts and it should be a fortress." Lavitz said, "That's true, nobody wanted it, but it couldn't be avoided, let's focus on our defenses now." Skiver replied, "Lavitz's right, let's go inside." So they went inside and they saw not only Kaiser but a man named Dunban as Shulk said, "Dunban! What are you doing here?" Dunban said, "Ah Shulk, I was in the meeting with Kaiser and I told him about when the Sandora soldiers are coming or not." Lavitz said, "Speaking of soldiers, Kaiser! Long time no see!" Kaiser said, "Lavitz! Welcome! I see your knighthood was…" Lavitz said, "Yeah, it was my mistake, but I won't let the dreams of my company end in death and be in vain, I'll end the war and unify Serdio! I will!" Kaiser said, "Hmm, we cannot stop until we make our dreams come true." Lavitz said, "Yeah! Now, I brought you two powerful helpers, Dart and Shana, and I also show more powerful helpers." Kaiser said, "Oh! You are the famous guy who rescued Lavitz! and the Boy who defeated Genip in the Sea of Black tears, I am Kaiser, the head of the Eighth knighthood! Nice to meet you." Dunban said, "And I'm Dunban, High ranking soldier of colony 9, at your service Keyblade wielder." Sora said, "Nice to meet you Dunban." Dart said, "Could you inform us how we stand now?" Kaiser said, "We are still preparing for the raid of Sandoras, what I am concerned about is the information that they are using a dragon." Lavitz said, "It's better to fortify here and see how they move, rather than attacking a dragon that we don't know about." Dart said, "Then it'll be up to how fast we can spot the approach of the enemy." Kaiser said, "Great! Indeed you are right! Dart, Lavitz, everyone, why don't you all be the guards at night? Having Shana too is not a good idea, can you prepare the meals for the heroes?" Shana nodded as she is preparing the for our heroes with Kairi's help, after they look around Hoax, they went back inside to talk to Kaiser as he takes our heroes to their guard positions as he said, "Now, I want to ask both of you to guard the back gate, it's at the end of the stairs, the heroes will guard the other positions, Wind Crowrang will be at this spot on the left side of the door, Ratchet and Alister will be on top of the war room outside, Shulk will be at the right side of the door with Wind Crowrang on the left side, Sora will be with Dart and Lavitz at the back gate, Fiora and Dunban will be at the first lookout posts build by Eddie, Ophelia and Lita will also be at the second lookout posts, the rest of the Raploids will be in the underground basement for a surprise attack, Keyblade Masters Ventus and Aqua will be on the left side of the back gate with Sora, Terra and Bobby will be on the right side with Lavitz, Melia and Riki will be on the third Lookout posts, Dickson will be on the top stairs with Ratchet and Alister, Aerrow will be on the far left with Wind Crowrang, Piper will be on the far right with Shulk, Reyn and Sharla will be guarding the entrance, Rima will be with Reyn and Sharla at the entrance, at last but certainly not least, Drowned Ophelia will be at the fourth lookout posts, alright, dismiss." Our heroes went to their positions so that they can wait for the Sandora soldiers's arrival, at nighttime, Dart said, "I'm gonna go grab something." Lavitz said, "Worrying about Shana?" Dart said, "It's not that." Lavitz replied, "Bring me back something." Sora said, "I'm gonna go check up on Kairi, I'll be back." Aqua said, "You mind if I go with you Sora, I'm your Master after all." Sora replied, "Sure." So they went down stairs to check on the others, Wind Crowrang then saw a knight trying to call the celestial order as he said, "Ratchet, are you and Alister at your positions?" Ratchet said, "We sure are, what is it Wind crowrang?" Wind Crowrang points at a knight and said, "Watch that knight closely, he might be an double agent for the celestial order." Alister replied, "Roger." Our heroes then heard wings flapping as Dart said, "The Owls." Just then they heard a scream as a soldier said, "The enemy is coming, the enemy is coming!" Bobby then called the others and said, "Battle stations everyone let's go!" so they got ready for battle against the Sandora soldiers and the celestial knights from before, during the fight against the knights, an enemy known as the Sandora Elite killed a knight as he said, "Is this the battle HQ for the front lines for basil! What a weak setup!" Dart said, "we'll guard the top!" Lavitz said, "Gotcha, trust us to handle here!" Fiora said, "Be careful Sora!" Sora replied, "Got it." As he and Dart approached the Sandora Elite as he said, "What guts you have, coming along like that!" Lavitz said, "I am here! We got those guys at the bottom!" Sandora Elite said, "Humph! One or two doesn't make any difference." Dart said, "Big talkers are usually weak." Sora said, "Yeah, hope you're ready for this Drowned Ophelia." Drowned Ophelia said, "You got that right Sora." Sandora Elite said, "You against me? Pathetic as always." Drowned Ophelia replied, "I wouldn't say that if I were you." As our heroes readied their weapons and got ready for battle.

Sub-Boss battle: Sandora Elite

(Cue Sub-boss music: Boss theme 1 from legend of dragoon.)

Sandora Elite uses his Kunai attacks to attack Dart but he blocked it as Sora uses his Rising sun attack to took down the Sandora Elite as he said, "Not bad Keyblade wielder, but let's see you dodge this!" as he channels his energy for the brutal attack as he said, "Hayabusa Flame Strike!" he slams it to the ground to shoot out a wave of green flames but Drowned Ophelia canceled it with her Silence solo, she goes for her powerful solo as she said, "Solo number 3, Shadow Blast!" Sandora Elite then channels his energy again as he said, "Yakasumo Ninja fury!" he creates 2 clones of himself as he said, "Now, try and the real me if you can freaks!" Sora then saw a shadow on the middle as he said, "It's the real one, Drowned Ophelia!" Drowned Ophelia said, "Prepare to be vanquish!" as Sora and Drowned Ophelia unleashed their limit attack called the Drowning Doom Geyser, First Sora uses his Ars Arcanum to attack the Sandora Elite from all sides while Drowned Ophelia uses her Encompassing Gloom solo to slow down the Sandora Elite and rapidly attacks the Elite, the limit attack ended with Drowned Ophelia used her Black tear drops to increase Sora's Keyblade and took down the Sandora Elite.

Sora: This is it!

Drowned Ophelia: This is your End!

Drowned Ophelia manage to drain the Sandora Elite's power to increase her black tear powers when suddenly they saw a soldier got clobbered by a giganto named Kongol as Dart said, "Lavitz!" Lavitz said, "I heard about it, but he is real! The ones who fought so far were no match for him!" Dart said, "well he is still not a dragon!" Sora said, "Well, good thing he's not from the celestial order!" Dart said, "Go!" as they got ready to fight against Kongol.

Boss Battle: Kongol

(Cue Boss music: Boss theme 2 from legend of Dragoon.)

The fight started with Sora and the Keyblade Masters activate their Armors and got into their fighting stance Dart said, "Wow, you guys are like from another country or something?" Aqua said, "No, we're from the realms of light." Ventus then saw Kongol going for the first attack as he said, "He's going for the first Strike!" Terra replied, "Not this time!" as he blocked Kongol's axe and took a few hits out of Kongol, Terra said, "He's tougher than we thought." Sora said, "Not if we got anything to say, Dart!" Dart replied, "I'm in the right path!" as he and Sora reactivate their limit attack again.

Sora: Let's go!

Dart: I know my Course!

Sora and Dart was about to finish off Kongol but Kongol punched both of them in their faces as Aqua said, "Sora! Are you okay?" Sora replied, "I'm okay, man that giant is tough!" Kongol was about to chopped off Sora and Dart when he saw an unidentified warrior from before, Rose then point her weapon at Sora and Dart as she said, "Wake up, Dragoons of Red-eye Dragon and Galaxy-eyes Photon Dragon!" suddenly, both Sora's and Dart's powers are glowing as Sora's armor automatically appeared and he glowed with the light aura while Dart is glowing with the red aura, Kongol braced himself as Aqua said, "What's happening to them." Ventus said, "I don't know, but we're about to find out." As Sora and Dart took down Kongol with their unstoppable power as Dart said, "What in the world is this." Sora said, "I don't know, but I feel stronger than ever." Fiora then saw Sora in his Dragoon Keyblade armor as she said, "Sora, are you okay?" Sora replied, "I'm okay Fiora." Just then Rose drop down safely to surprise Sora and his friends as he said, "It's you, you're that warrior from before." Rose said, "Surprised to see me again?" Dart said, "No, we are lucky you showed up just in time." The Sandora soldier said, "These are not humans!" they ran to their lives as Lavitz said, "Dart, what happened to you?" Dart said, "I don't know, I don't know what happened to me." Sora said, "Me too." Rose said, "The knights of the dragon, the dragoon was born." Sora replied, "Okay, that explains a lot." Just then kongol got on to his feet as Rose said, "I'm surprised you didn't die." Kongol said, "Giganto don't die! Giganto will pay you fools back!" as he catches up with the soldiers as the rest of Sora's friends showed up and surprised to see Sora in his Dragoon armor as Eddie said, "Oh man Sora, you're awesome!" Ophelia said, "Wow Sora, you're incredibly strong." Lita said, "Now I know why Lars told you and Eddie to protect me." Aerrow said, "Was that a crystal, or is it a Dragoon Spirit you receive." Piper said, "With that power Sora, you will strong enough to beat the Celestial order including the Cyclonians." Just then Shana and Kairi opened the door to check on Sora and Dart as Kairi said, "Sora, you looked…different." Shana said, "Dart!" Sora said, "Yeah, it's this Dragoon spirit that made me stronger than ever." Dart said, "Shana, you are safe." Suddenly Dart's Dragoon spirit went to rest as Shana said, "Dart, what happened?" Kairi said, "How come Sora's Dragoon spirit didn't went to rest?" Aqua said, "Hmm, I think I know why, Sora's not from this universe because Sora's from the islands, that's why his Dragoon spirit didn't tired him out." Bobby replied, "That's right." Dart then said, "Seeing Shana's face makes me relived." He then went to sleep as Shana said, "Dart!" Lavitz said, "Are you alright?" Sora then said, "Well, I'll try and control this power, Dragoon down!" his Dragoon spirit went to rest leaving Sora in his normal state, Shana said, "What are you to dart? What did you do to him?" Rose said, "I was only…" Lavitz said, "Cut it out! Both of you!" Rose said, "I should be thanked, so why do I have to be yelled at?" Dart then woke up as Lavitz said, "Have you come to?" Dart said, "I, I was…" Shana said, "We're glad you woke up." Dart then got on to his feet as he said, "You, you are…" Rose said, "Rose, nice to see you all again." Shana said, "Do you know Dart? And our new friends?" Rose said, "I told you, I just saved their lives, well…not only once." Dart said, "I want to hear it from Dart's mouth." Lavitz said, "You explain, I don't understand." Dart then said, "She saved our lives, thanks to Rose, we were able to make it to seles." Shana said, "Then, the person who saved you and the others from the Dragon was…" Dart said, "Yeah, it's her, talk about being saved, we didn't thank you yet." Rose said, "I don't need any thanks, I wanted to do it." Dart said, "I see, but why are you here? It is too fishy to be a coincidence." Sora said, "That's what we want to know." Rose replied, "I followed you all because I was fascinated by this artifact that you and Sora own…the Dragoon spirits of the Red-eye Dragon and Galaxy-eyes Photon Dragon." Dart and Sora then show here their Dragoon spirits when a bright light shined from the spirits as Dart said, "This…this light is." Sora said, "So much light." Rose said, "You and Sora deserve to rule Dragons, these lights shows the true evidence, from the time the Dragoon spirit starts to shine, you and Sora must accept your fates as a Dragoon just like me, even though Sora must become a true Keyblade Master." Sora replied, "That I agree with you on that one." Just then they saw an arrow coming from outside as they went out to investigate, when they went outside, they saw Heolster as he said, "Ah Sora, long time no see."

(Cue Scene music: Gideon graves final boss theme from Scott pilgrim vs. the world.)

Sora then saw Heolster as he got into his fighting stance and said, "Heolster, why are you here!" Dart asked, "You guys know him?" Kairi said, "Yeah we know him, he's the person who tried to demolish the Land of Departure." Ventus said, "Yeah, Sora told us all about it back at Bladehenge." Heolster said, "Well, if it isn't the Keyblade Masters, I thought you three were dead during the Keyblade Graveyard war." Aqua said, "Cut the slack Heolster, why do you and the Celestial order want to destroy the Land of Departure!" Heolster said, "Isn't that obvious? We want that place to be demolished for our order." Fiora said, "Well guess what buddy, that does not gonna happen!" Heolster said, "Ah Fiora, I see that you recover from your beauty sleep." Fiora said, "I shall thank you for that incident, but there is no way you or the Celestial order can make Sora join you all!" Heolster said, "We will make him join us, or we will be forced to kill him!" as he was about to shoot an arrow at Sora when the familiar person block the arrow as the person said, "Sorry Heolster, but he's not joining you all." Bobby said, "Stephen, what are you doing here." Stephen said, "Ah Bobby, I haven't seen you for quite some time." Heolster said, "Well if it isn't Stephen Panders, cousin of Bobby from Twilight town." Stephen said, "That's right, the one and only, and none other." Heolster said, "Alright, that does it, if Sora doesn't want to join us, then we'll make him join us by force!" as he got into his fighting stance, Sora said, "Well Dragoon spirit, time for your power to work, Dragoon up!" as the bright light from Sora's Dragoon spirit began to shine as his Keyblade armor appeared automatically, Heolster said, "Whoa, what power did you possess Sora." Sora replied, "A power that will make you and the Celestial order disappear!" as he, Bobby and Stephen got into their stances as Bobby and Stephen pressed their hands on their shoulder guards and a full set of armor appeared around them as they got ready for the Second Celestial order fight against Heolster.

Celestial order Boss battle: Heolster 1st battle

(End scene music and switched to Boss music: Wheel of fortune-Last judgment theme from tales of Destiny 2.)

Heolster proved to be a powerful enemy but Sora got the upper hand as Heolster said, "Not bad Sora, you're stronger than I thought since our last meeting." Sora said, "You're not bad yourself." Heolster then replied, "Now, witness the might of one creature stronger than any of you all, come forth Zalera!" he summoned the most powerful Esper known as Zalera the death Seraph, Sora then had an idea as he said, "You think summoning Zalera would help you win? Think again! My next test is to obtain a powerful Esper like Zalera here." Heolster said, "We'll see about that, Straightarrow!" as he unleashes his powerful attack on Sora but Sora blocked it and unleashes the Dragoon Spirit's power as he said, "Dimension Gate Slash!" He raised both his Keyblade and Lars's sword up high and summoned a portal that will take Heolster and Zalera inside, from inside the portal, multiple slashes attacks Heolster and Zalera, the attack ended with Heolster and Zalera got blasted out of the portal with the mighty blow.

(End Boss music.)

Heolster was laying on the ground in defeat and Zalera vanished and turned into a summoning crystal as Zalera said, "Well done chosen one, there are 13 of us Espers around the universe, find all 13 of us, and we will lend you our strength." Sora nodded and he obtains the ability to summon Zalera as Heolster said, "You're a lot tougher than you look Sora, I suggest that you all should hurry over to the seventh knighthood country as soon as possible." Just then a white knight said, "I suggest we withdraw Heolster, our reinforcements await us at the Dragon's nest." Heolster said, "Ah yes, Dragon's nest, located far from Volcano villude and from Marshland, Withdraw at once!" as Heolster and the white knights retreated over to the Dragon's nest, our heroes prepared their weapons as they went through the road to the Dragon's nest.

End of Chapter 43


	44. Chapter 44: Fyerbrand's Rampage

Kingdom Hearts: Before the After

Chapter 44: Fyerbrand's Rampage

As they went to the marshland, they defeat a few Sandoras and searched for survivors, when they went to the place called the Volcano villude, they saw a monster known as the firebird as it tries to catch them but they manage to get inside, as they explore inside the volcano they came across a statue of the monster called a virage, they heard a rumbling sound as they got into their fighting stance as the virage rises from its slumber.

Boss battle: Virage 1st battle

(Cue Boss music: Major boss theme from legend of Dragoon.)

The fight started with virage attacks them with his left claw but Grizzly Slash blocked it and attacks it with his Bear Claw Slash attack to damage virage, as the rages on, virage unleashes the mighty beam attack by using a sniper rifle light to target its enemy and shoots a powerful beam attack.

(End boss music.)

The fight ended with virage fell into the lava and burned to dust, they rescued a merchant and thanks our heroes for his rescue and asks them to visit him at a Bizarre town of Lohan, as they explore once more a way out to the Dragon's nest, they encountered Firebird from before, firebird surrounds them with the ring of fire as they readied their weapons and got ready to clip the firebird's wings by cooling off and then defeat him.

Sub-boss battle: Firebird

(Cue sub-boss music: boss theme 1 from legend of Dragoon.)

Firebird unleashes the mighty Flame Kamikaze attack by dive down on our heroes with the lave splash but it did not have an effective on our heroes as they attack the Firebird and defeats the firebird.

(End Sub-boss music.)

When they explore the outskirts of the nest, they stopped at a spot and talk about stratagies as Bossy asked, "Sora, Zalera did told you to look for the other Espers now that you gain the ability to summon Zalera right?" Sora replied, "Yes, is a part of my next test to become a true Keyblade Master." Bobby then replied, "Then let's continue onward to the Dragon's nest." When they went inside and explore the area, they found a person at the lair of the Dragon as he said, "What is this! It's that you Lavitz! It's so ironic to find you venturing here!" Lavitz said, "You are…Greham!" Dart asked, "You know him?" Lavitz said, "I will never forget him! He used to be the head of the second knighthood of Basil…Greham, the man who used to be my father's best man!" as our heroes went to the lair of the Dragon as Greham said, "Welcome Lavitz, you have become a knight fulfilling the wishes of your late father, Servi." Lavitz said, "Don't you ever mention my father's name!" Greham said, "Are you still carrying that grudge after more than a dozen years of my betrayal of your father!" Lavitz said, "That's not all! You betrayed King Albert! You betrayed every single person I know!" Greham said, "Is that the wrath of a patriotic knight, or a man full of vengeance?" Lavitz said, "Both! Greham! I now get to avenge my father, who trusted you and died in vain!" Greham said, "Get revenge huh? Try! See if you and those fools can truly best me my newly obtained power! Dragoon up!" as the full set of greenish Dragon armor appeared around him as Lavitz said, "You…you are a Dragoon!" Rose said, "It shouldn't be a surprise, only the Dragoons can manipulate Dragons, behind the dragon, there should be…" just then they heard a familiar roar as the dragon from before appeared before them as Greham said, "This is the power I obtained!" Rose said, "Obtaining that power is not an easy matter, you, where did you get the dragoon spirit?" Greham said, "I'm amazed there is someone in Basil who knows about this, fine, you too will know before you die, his majesty Doel got all his power and intelligence from Emperor Diaz." Rose said, "Is this some kind of dream? Emperor Diaz died 11,000 years ago, with the name of the Holy Imperial Gloriano." Greham said, "If this is a dream, how can you explain what you are about to see? Come! I give you a chance to avenge your father! If you have the courage to fight against the legendary Dragoon!" Sora said, "You're not the only one who possesses the dragoon spirit!" Greham said, "Oh? And who might you be outsider?" Sora said, "Your worst nightmare Greham, Dragoon up!" his full set of Dragoon armor appeared around him right after he press his hand on his shoulder guard and his armor appeared around him as Greham said, "Well, looks like you manage to obtain the Dragon Spirit of the Galaxy-eyes Photon Dragon I see." Sora said, "That's right." Greham said, "Really, then why don't you use that Keyblade of yours and see if you've got what it takes to defeat me." Sora said, "I plan to, let's go guys!" his friends replied, "Yeah!" as they readied their weapons and their ready for battle against Greham and Fyerbrand.

Boss battle: Dragoon Greham and Fyerbrand 1st battle

(Cue Boss music: Boss theme 2 from legend of Dragoon.)

Dragoon Greham said, "Prepare to face the power the Jade Dragon! Tornado Strike!" he spins his lance to create a tornado that will damage its enemies but Ventus said, "Not this time! Nullwind!" he creates a barrier that protects our heroes and reduces wind-based Attacks as Greham said, "Not bad Ventus, but not good enough! Aeroja!" he uses a wind spell to shoot out a gust of wind to push our heroes back as a bright light came from Ventus's armor as Aqua said, "Ven, what happened?" Ventus said, "I don't know, but I somehow obtain a new power." Gravity Antonion said, "I think I know why, you obtained a Dragoon spirit of the Windstorm Dragon Ven." Ventus said, "My first Dragoon spirit? Awesome!" Aqua said, "Congratulations Ven, you've obtained your first Dragoon spirit." Ventus replied, "Thanks Aqua." Greham said, "Um, I didn't mean to rush things, but can we continue with our fight?" Ventus said, "Oh we'll continue alright, eat this! Hurricane Maelstrom!" he unleashed Windstorm Dragon's power by creating a powerful tornado that will drain the power of its enemies and damages them with each hit and increases its attack, Greham said, "Not bad for first timer, but this isn't over yet!" he channels the Jade Dragon's energy to unleash the deadly attack as he said, "Prepare to die! Wind Gale Blast!" but the attack was interrupted by Dark Dizzy's Bat Sonar Madness attack as he said, "Not on your life sport!" Sora said, "It's over Greham! Dimension Gate Fury!" he uses the Dragon's attack like he did during the fight against Heolster and Zalera, Greham was defeated but Fyerbrand was knocked out cold as a falls to the ground unconscious.

(End Boss music.)

Greham apologized to Lavitz for his betrayal and he vanished and turned into energy for Windstorm Dragon's power and Lavitz obtained the Jade Dragoon spirit, Wind crowrang said, "Um guys? Guess who woke up?" they saw Fyerbrand waking up and got into its inner rage as Dart said, "Looks like Fyerbrand doesn't know when to quit." Sora replied, "no it isn't." as they readied their weapons got ready for one last battle against Fyerbrand.

Boss battle: Fyerbrand 2nd battle

(Cue Boss music: Metal queen theme from Brutal legend.)

Fyerbrand woke up from its sleep but almost defeated as it uses Dragon's rage to boost its attack as Sora said, "Whoa, Fyerbrand woke up but more powerful than ever!" Eddie said, "Yeah, even ferocious than the Metal queen we just fought!" Ophelia said, "Let's take down Fyerbrand before it's too late!" Skiver replied, "Lady Ophelia's right! Onward to battle!" they got ready for the attack as Fyerbrand unleashes Flare at Shana but Lita used a Reflect spell to bounce Flare right back at Fyerbrand, Fyerbrand goes for the ultimate attack known as Dragon Emperor Poison Flare but Fiora had an idea as she said, "If Fyerbrand wants to play rough, then we will play Dragon with Dragon, Druddigon let's go!" Fiora calls forth the mighty dragon known as Druddigon with medium-sized wings shaped like thistle leaves, has a set of glaring ferocious irises, its arms are longer than its legs, It has a thick, medium-length tail and sharp claws on both the hands and feet. Its head is colored bright red, and has several blunt horns and spikes jutting out everywhere. It also has tall, conical spikes—similarly colored red; three on each arm, one on each shoulder, two on each leg, and four on its tail. It has a blunt, brutal snout, bearing a maw with no discernible teeth; instead, small fang-like protrusions sprout from its jaws. Its eyes are pale yellow. It has a series of olive-colored, football-shaped scutes running across its belly, Fiora said, "Druddigon! Take down Fyerbrand with Draco Meteor!" Druddigon unleashes Draco Meteor by holding one arm in front of it, and stretches its other arm over the arm outwards, then, an orange orb of energy appears in the center of Druddigon's stomach and its body becomes surrounded in a faint orange aura. Druddigon then opens its mouth and a bright orange energy orb appears inside of it. Druddigon then closes its mouth over the orb, and fires it straight into the sky. The orb then explodes above it, releasing a ring of orange energy as it does. Multiple smaller orange orbs of energy then explode from the smaller orb and rain down over the battlefield. As the orbs fall, they leave behind trails of darker orange energy.

(End boss music.)

Fyerbrand was defeated and vanished into a Dragoon spirit, Lita then notice that the Dragoon spirit was in front of her as she touches the Dragoon spirit of the green-tusked Dragon, Sora said, "Congrats Lita, you've just obtained the Dragoon spirit of the green-tusked Dragon." Lita said, "Wow, with this in my hands, Lars will be avenged." Eddie said, "Way to go Lita." Ophelia said, "Lars would be very proud of you." Lita replied, "Thanks guys, it…means a lot to me." Just then Shana wasn't feeling well as our heroes looked at her as Lavitz said, "We should get to Lohan quickly as possible." Dart replied, "Agreed, let's hurry!" as our heroes got out of the nest and went to the Bizarre town of Lohan.

End of Chapter 44


	45. Chapter 45: The Bandit's Traps

Kingdom Hearts: Before the After

Chapter 45: The Bandit's traps

When they entered Lohan, they went to see the Doctor who tells them to look for the bottle of spring water needed to make the plant disappear and clear the path to the temple and they did as our Heroes went through the nest from before and used the spring water to make the plant disappear and went on the path to the temple, as they stop at the entrance to the temple, Dart said, "Was that a sculpture of the dragon?" Lavitz said, "Dragon…I hope nothing bad will happen." Rose said, "Take out your Dragoon spirits." They nodded as they showed off their dragoon spirits when suddenly a bright light resonated from the spirits as Dart said, "They are resonating together." Sora said, "Mine's glowing too." Ventus said, "Mine too." Lita said, "So do mine." Lavitz said, "It means there's a dragoon in there!" Rose replied, "Come see it with your own eyes." As our heroes walked inside the temple, when they solve the puzzles the Bandit named Drake put it out, they went up to the platform when suddenly Drake showed up and said, "It's amazing that you intruders made it through the traps! But your lucks are over! Because I won't let you all go further! Come on! Draw your weapons!" Dart said, "Wait! We are just here to look for the Dragoni plant! We don't want to fight!" Drake said, "You freaks want me to believe that! You freaks must be after the treasure, aren't you!" Dart said, "That's not it!" Rose said, "It's quicker to beat him." Sora said, "Agreed." Drake relied, "You thieves! Now you reveal your true selves! Prepare yourselves!" as our Heroes are ready for the upcoming battle against Drake.

Sub-boss battle: Drake the Bandit

(Cue sub-boss music: Boss theme 1 from legend of Dragoon.)

Drake was good with traps as he said, "I'll show you punks one of my best traps!" he opened up a treasure chest and throw out 3 bombs, but the bombs exploded by Ground Scaravich's dynamite and took down Drake.

(End Sub-boss music.)

Drake was defeated but he doesn't have much time left, just then a bright light came and revealed a person named Shirley, she showed them the Dragoon spirit of the White-silver dragon and in order to earn it, they must complete three challenges and they did and they earned it.

When they returned to lohan in order to heal Shana's sickness, a person from another universe said, "Where are you guys going in such a hurry." Dart said, "We're going to heal Shana's sickness with this dragoon spirit." A person said, "I see, well, I'll see you all at the tournament." And with it he left as our heroes manage to heal Shana's sickness, when suddenly the dragoon spirit resonated because Shana is now a dragoon warrior, when they went to the tournament to get registered for the tournament, a person from before said, "Ah Warriors of light, you all made it just in time." Sora asked, "Who are you." A person said, "My name is Mr. Chau, I'm from the next universe closer to what remains of kingdom hearts when it transformed into new worlds." Dart said, "Well, that's good to know, we're entering the tournament also but first we must sign up." Mr. Chau replied, "Excellent, see you there." And with it he entered the tournament along with the warriors from around the world including our heroes.

End of Chapter 45


	46. Chapter 46: The Lohan Tournament

Kingdom Hearts: Before the After

Chapter 46: The Lohan Tournament

When our heroes signed up for the tournament, Ginger said, "Is this your first time here at the tournament?" Sora said, "Yes." Ginger said, "Well I've got a treat for you Sora, you will do a tag-team battle with a partner you've picked against the opposing team, which one would you pick." Sora said, "Hmm, good question, I'll pick…Aqua." Ginger said, "Excellent choice, for every tournament you won with your partner, you can switch with a different partner whenever you want, but remember the rules, no item that will inflict poison, understand?" Sora said, "Got it." Ginger said, "Good, when you are ready, go to the waiting room, there are some of your friends who are waiting for you two, we'll be waiting for you, good luck." Sora replied, "Yeah." And with it Sora and Aqua went into the waiting room to wait for the first tournament, when they are inside, Eddie said, "Hey Sora." Sora said, "Did you pick your partner yet?" Eddie said, "Yep, I picked Ophelia because she's allowed to activate her armor." Ophelia said, "Yep, don't lose out there okay?" Sora said, "I won't, did you pick a partner Fiora?" Fiora nodded and said, "Yes, Shulk is my partner because he wields a weapon known as a monado." Sora said, "Monado?" Fiora said, "Trust me Sora, you'll be surprised with Monado's power." Shulk said, "Good luck out there." Sora said, "You too Shulk." As he and Shulk shook hands as Sora asked, "Did your friends pick their partners as well?" Shulk said, "They sure are, Reyn picked Sharla, Melia picked Riki, and Dunban picked Dickson, and it seems Aerrow picked Piper as his partner as well." Dickson said, "Good luck out there Boy, you don't want to lose to us would you?" Sora said, "No, but we'll see who wins the title." Dickson said, "You're on Sora." As he, his partner Dunban, Sora and Aqua shook hands, the Raploids were ready also and they picked their partners, the official said, "The first round is about to start, all participants who picked their partners go to the ring." They nodded and they enter the center of the arena, the announcers said, "Hello everyone and welcome to the annual Lohan tournament." The audience and the contestants clapped their hands as the announcers said, "And now, the first team who win this tournament will move on to the next tournament at the next new world and win the Trophy, and the team will get to face the toughest teams in history, here are the teams now." He opened up the screen and said, "They are, team Power Rangers from Angel Grove, Team Cosmos from the sanctuary of light, Team W.I.T.C.H from Planet Earth, Team Sonic from the Green hill zone, Team Scott Pilgrim from Planet Earth also, Team Incredibles from the Metropolis, and the most toughest team ever, Team Xenosaga from the third Miltia, Beat all seven of the toughest teams and you will move on to the official Championship tournament where all teams fight for glory, the first team will be." The screen shuffles the teams and it showed the first team as the announcer said, "It is official, Team Power Rangers from Angel Grove!" the audience and the contestants clapped hard and cheered as the referee said, "The Lohan Tournament for the Trophy will now begin!" the contestants and the audience clapped hard and cheered with excitement as Sora and Aqua got ready for the first round against Team Ironheade.

Tournament Battle: vs. Eddie and Keyblade Master Ophelia

(Cue Round 1 music: Progenies of the apocalypse from Dimmu Borgir.)

The fight started as Sora said, "Show us what you got guys!" Eddie said, "You got it Sora." Aqua said, "Let's do it Ophelia." Ophelia replied, "You got it Aqua, here we go!" as the three activate their armor by press their hands on their shoulder guards and a full-set of armor appeared around the three as they got into their fighting stances, Sora uses his Ars Arcanum to Rapidly attack Ophelia but She blocked the attack with ease as Sora said, "Not bad Ophelia, you've blocked my Ars Arcanum attack with ease." Ophelia replied, "You're not bad too Sora, Black Feather Slash!" She uses the Attack by focusing on her mind and soul on a single attack and she launches her attack but Sora blocked it as she said, "Wow, how did you block my Black Feather Slash attack." Sora replied, "I use my Keyblade to block and dodge the attack." Ophelia then replied, "Remind me to learn that tactic when this is over." Sora said, "Yeah." On his partner's side, Aqua manages to dodge Eddie's Axe and uses her Command Style attack called the Triton's Revenge, She uses her Ars Solum to rapidly attack Eddie from each side while she boosts her Keyblade with Water and Took down Eddie as he said, "Not bad Aqua, you're good." Aqua said, "You too Eddie." On her side, she saw Sora took down Ophelia with ease as the announcer said, "Is official! The winner is Sora and Aqua of Team Keyblade!" the crowd cheered with excitement as the announcer said, "Time for round 2!" as the next round continues with Team Keyblade Face off against Team Storm hawks.

Tournament Battle: vs. Aerrow and Piper

(Cue Round 2 music: Primal Dialga remix theme from Pokemon Mystery dungeon 2.)

As the contestants got into their fighting stances, Sora said, "Don't go easy on us guys, we've been doing training before the next round." Aerrow said, "No problem, don't go easy on us either." Piper said, "Hope you ready to face me, Piper the Sky Knight fighter." Aqua replied, "Couldn't agree more." As Piper uses her 7-hit combo Jengu Strike Attack by twirl her Bo staff around with her right hand and attack her but Aqua blocked it with her Keyblade as she said, "How did you do that." Aqua said, "My late Master taught me how to block from all sides." Piper said, "You need to teach me that tactic when this is over." Aqua replied, "Sure." As she and Piper continue the fight while Sora and Aerrow Crossed swords and attack while blocking each attack, Sora said, "You're good Aerrow." Aerrow said, "I've learned a lot back in our homeworld of Atmos." Sora said, "Well, take this! Ars Arcanum!" Aerrow replied, "Right back at you, Sky Burst Slash!" Both Sora and Aerrow used their attacks to rapidly attack each other until one of them falls, Both Aerrow and Piper are almost defeat as Sora and Aqua Unleashed their Limit attack known as Keyblade Kamikaze, first Sora uses Magnet to pull Aerrow and Piper to each other while Aqua uses her Bubble Blaster Shoot lock to shoot out bubbles to took down Aerrow and piper, the limit attack ended with Sora and Aqua used their Grand Arcanum attacks they learned from Stephen.

Sora: This is it!

Aqua: Farewell!

(End Round 2 music.)

Announcer said, "Is official! The winner is Sora and Aqua!" the crowd cheered with excitement as Sora said, "You guys okay?" Aerrow replied, "Yeah, we're okay."

As Sora and Aqua reached out their hands and helped out Aerrow and Piper out of the ground and use Hi-potions to heal them as Piper said, "You know guys, this next round would be a hard one." Sora said, "Yeah, but we'll win the next round for sure." Aerrow said, "Well, there's nothing much to say but, good luck on the next round." Aqua said, "Yeah." Piper said, "I think this is a start of a great friendship." Sora replied, "Yeah." As they shook hands for good luck as team Keyblade face off against team Raploids.

Tournament battle: vs. Earthrock Trilobite and Bamboo Pandamonium

(Cue Round 3 music: Metal valley-overheat theme from megaman x8.)

As Sora and Aqua got into their fighting stances, Earthrock trilobite said, "We haven't got a chance to say thank you from before, if it weren't for lionwhyte we would've won the battle." Sora said, "You're Welcome, and we also need to thank you for helping us out." Bamboo Pandamonium said, "No problem Sora, you guys better look out, because us new generation Raploids are stronger." Aqua replied, "We'll make sure of it Panda." They nodded as Sora uses his Ars Arcanum to take down Earthrock trilobite but his shell protect him from Sora's attack as he said, "Nice try Sora, but my shell protects me from your attack, Graviton Rush!" as he launches himself at Sora and Aqua but they dodged it and Earthrock trilobite loses his shell as he said, "Oh no, my shell!" Sora said, "You've exposed your defense Earthrock Trilobite, Ars Arcanum!" as Sora took down Earthrock trilobite as he said, "Aw man, this stinks." Aqua said, "It's okay Earthrock, maybe next time, Sora, let's take down Bamboo Pandamonium." Sora replied, "You got it Master." As the two got ready for Bamboo Pandamonium's attack as he said, "Bazooka Cannon Blast!" as he reach out his Claw hand and a big Missile aim right towards Sora and Aqua but Aqua got an idea as she said, "I've got a plan, Sora, we'll go behind him when he uses the next attack." Sora said, "Gotcha Aqua." Aqua said, "on three, one…two…Three!" Panda said, "Iron Metal Hammer smash!" but Sora and Aqua dodged and they attack Bamboo's weakness and he was defeated.

(End Round 3 music.)

Referee said, "It's over, the winner is Sora and Aqua!" the crowd cheered with excitement as the Announcer said, "Now that's what I call teamwork folks, Now, Sora and Aqua will move on to Round 4 against team Monado, a test of friendship between Sora and Fiora will be tested during this match, two best friends, one winner."

Tournament battle: vs. Shulk and Fiora

(Cue Round 4 music: Unfinished battle theme from Xenoblade chronicles.)

As they got into their stances, Shulk said, "Hope you guys ready for this, we wield the power of the Monado." Aqua said, "We also wield the power of the Keyblade, Sora, You deal with Fiora, I'll deal with Shulk." Sora said, "You got it Aqua, I hope you're ready Fiora, here I come!" Fiora replied, "I'm always ready for you Sora, Let's go!" as the contestants got ready for battle, on Sora's side, Fiora prove to be a powerful Warrior as Sora and Fiora clashed swords and looked at each other as Sora said, "You're good Fiora." Fiora replied, "Trust me Sora, you'll be surprised what I should do." Fiora goes for the attack but Sora blocked it and he uses his Rising Sun to attack Fiora as she said, "Not bad Sora, but take this! Sword Drone Slash!" Sora said, "Right back at you, Supernova Keyblade Strike!" Both Sora's and Fiora's attacks clashed and Sora manage to beat Fiora as she said, "Not bad Sora, you've learned well." Sora said, "Yep, Master Aqua taught me how to fight as a Keyblade Master when I rescued her from the realm of darkness." Fiora curiously said, "Interesting, when do we get our keyblades?" Sora said, "Soon I think, we'll see." Fiora said, "Okay, and it looks like Aqua needs your help." Sora replied, "No problem." As Sora rushes to Aqua and the two manage to dodge Shulk's attacks and defeated him.

(End Round 4 music.)

Referee said, "It's over, the winner is Sora and Aqua!" the crowd cheered with excitement as the Announcer said, "Now that's a test of Friendship between Sora and Fiora, they tried their hardest but team Keyblade moves on to the Semifinals." Just then two bright lights coming from Shulk's and Fiora's weapons, Shulk has received a Dragon heart Keyblade with a Monado sword as a Keychain while Fiora has two Keyblades called the Eternal breath and Royal Guardian with twin swords as a Keychain on each Keyblade, Sora said, "Congrats Shulk and Fiora, true friendship and teamwork has earned you two keyblades." Shulk said, "Incredible." Fiora said, "Amazing." Aqua said, "Maybe after the tournament, we'll turn you two into Keyblade Masters." Shulk said, "That would be great." Fiora said, "Yeah, that way we can fight as a Keyblade Master like Sora, right Sora?" Sora replied, "Yep, and it seems like we're ready for the semifinals." Fiora then replied, "Good luck Sora, I'll be watching." Sora nodded as he and Aqua got ready for battle.

Tournament battle: vs. Keyblade Masters Ventus and Terra

(Cue Semifinal music: Black powder/battle of great valor theme from Kingdom hearts birth by sleep.)

Announcer said, "This is most exciting folks, the semifinal battle between the Keyblade Masters, which keyblade Masters can win and move on to the finals, we'll find out." Sora said, "Good luck guys, we hope that you guys are well trained." Ventus said, "Yep, we sure are." Terra said, "Don't lose to us now Aqua." Aqua replied, "I could've agree more Terra." As they got into their fighting stances, Referee said, "Ready! Fight!" as Sora said, "Thunder Raid!" as he use his Keyblade as a boomerang covered in lightning and throw it at Ventus but he said, "Not this time! Reflect!" as a shield spell to reflect Sora's thunder raid as he said, "it's that all you got?" Sora said, "Not a chance." Terra said, "My turn! Earthshaker Bash!" as he uses the attack by increase its power then attack with a shockwave but Aqua Acrobatically dodged it and said, "Not a fast learner are we?" terra replied, "You wish, Ars Solum!" Sora said, "Right back at you, Ars Arcanum!" their attacks collided and clashed, Ventus said, "Well Aqua, hope you're ready to guard because here I come! Wind Gale Slash!" Aqua replied, "Not a chance Ven, Water Slash!" four Contestants clashed their attacks but Sora and Aqua were the last one standing as the Referee said, "It's over! The winner is Sora and Aqua!"

(End Semifinal Music.)

The crowd was excited as they cheered for Sora and Aqua when Ventus said, "Wow, you guys are good." Sora said, "We've trained well back at the training room inside the Gummi ship." Terra said, "Really, well, good luck at the finals you two." Aqua replied, "We will Terra." As they shook hands when the Announcer said, "This is it folks, the final round, a fitting round between team Keyblade, let's give the team the support they'll never forget." Bobby and Stephen walked up to the arena and said, "Is been a while since we had training isn't it." Aqua said, "Agree, Eraqus would be so proud of us in spirit." Stephen said, "Well we hope that you guys can win the next tournament after this." Sora said, "Yeah." Bobby said, "Yeah, I guess there's nothing left to say but…let's go!" Aqua replied, "Bring it on Bobby!" as the four contestants activate their Armor and got into their fighting stances as the Referee said, "Warriors! Fight!"

Tournament Battle: vs. Keyblade Masters Bobby and Stephen

(Cue Final round Music: Armor of the Master theme from Kingdom hearts: Birth by sleep final mix.)

Sora said, "Just so that we won't lose, Auto-life!" as the light magic came from Sora's Keyblade while Aqua uses here Auto-life also as Bobby said, "Excellent, that way you two will revived automatically." Sora said, "Yeah." Stephen said, "Well, here comes my first move, Grand Smash!" as his Keyblade glowed with white Aura and slams it to the ground to push Sora and Aqua back but Aqua said, "Your Attack is no match for my...Ghost Rave!" as the number of clones of herself and surrounded Bobby and Stephen as Stephen said, "You think the Ghost Rave Command Style can help you and Sora win? Think again! Illusion!" as he focus on the real Aqua as he said, "There you are, Samurai Strike!" as he uses his Grand kingdom Keyblade as a Katana and singly take down Aqua, but for what he thinks is a clone as he said, "Huh? Where did she go?" Aqua said, "Up here! Water Slash!" as she uses the attack from before and manage to defeat Stephen as he said, "Aw man, you straight took me down, nice move by the way." Aqua replied, "You're welcome Stephen." On her Partner's side, Sora's and Bobby's Keyblades clashed and looked at each other as Bobby said, "You think you got the guts to stop the Celestial order's Plot?" Sora replied, "I think so Bobby." Bobby said, "Then why don't we wrap this up now, Ultima Cannon!" Sora also replied, "Right back at ya, Ragnarok Cannon!" as their Shoot locks fired but Sora was still standing as Bobby said, "Well, looks like you manage to survive my Ultima Cannon attack." Sora said, "Yea, I guess I did." Bobby replied, "Then I looks like we declare an immediate loss, you won Sora and Aqua." Sora said, "We won? Awesome! We won Master!" Aqua replied, "Great job Sora!" as they high five when the Announcer said, "Ladies and Gentlemen, for the first in ancient history, we have a winner, that's right folks, it's Sora and Aqua, our true Champions!" the crowds cheered loudly for the new Champions as the Announcer said, "And for the Awesome battle between our first time warriors, Sora and Aqua deserve a prize, the Lohan Trophy!" as the Referee handedthe trophy to Sora and Aqua as the announcer said, "And the tournament is over, all teams win the tournament and tied with a few wins in this epic tournament, so the next tournament will be held in Angel Grove right after the warriors of light finishes protecting the new world of legend of Zelda: Twilight princess from the clutches of the Celestial order, and without further ado, we declare team Keyblade Champions of the Bizarre town of Lohan!" the crowds cheered loudly for team Keyblade as they exit the arena, when they got out of the arena, their friends congratulate them for their win as Fiora said, "Great job guys, we're so proud of you." Sora said, "We sure did." Ophelia said, "What are you talking about, you guys straight took down Bobby and Stephen, that was awesome the way you guys fought well during our fight against Genip at the Sea of Black tears."

Aqua said, "Yep, speaking of which Bobby? Aren't you forgetting something?" Bobby said, "Oh right, I almost forgot, we should turn Eddie, Lita and Rima into Keyblade Masters." As he put his hands together and a set of three orbs of light coming from Eddie, Lita and Rima as they finally become Keyblade Masters, Eddie's Armor is the same as Bobby's accept that it was White and Red, Eddie was excited as he said, "Yeah, that's Awesome!" Lita's Armor was a White and Green armor with spiked shin guards on each leg, Green Dragon Gauntlets on each hand, the Chestplate is the same as Aqua's but green and white, a Green Scarf around the neck, the helmet is the same as Terra's but green and white with a Emerald horn on a front, Rima's Armor was a Black and Blue Armor, Eddie then got a Keyblade known as a Supreme Key, Lita received an Emperor Keyblade, Rima received an Devil's Fatal killer Keyblade, while Ophelia also received an Silver Blade Keyblade, Sora then said, "What should we do?" Bobby replied, "Hmm, we should find some information about the celestial order's plot." They nodded as they find the exit and went outside, when they are about to exit lohan, they saw a knight badly wounded as the knight told them that King Albert was abducted by Sandora, with the warrior named Haschel in their group, our heroes set off to the one place they remembered too well.

End of Chapter 46


	47. Chapter 47: The King's Rescue

Kingdom Hearts: Before the After

Chapter 47: The King's Rescue

They looked at the sides of the prison as Ophelia said, "Is been a while since our last visit at Hellena Prison." Sora said, "Yeah." They proceed onward to the prison, when the bridge was rising, Lavitz manage to kill the guard and opened the gate by cut the rope and they continue with the rescue operation, as they explore the area of the prison, they were suddenly got ambushed and trapped inside the pit, they feel a draft from behind the boulder as they had an idea of how to get out of the pit when Wind Crowrang said, "Guys, we've got company, and it looks like it wants us for dinner." Haschel said, "It seems that way, and it looks like we have to welcome unwanted guests before that." Rose said, "Well, we are supposed to be feed, we have everything we need." Dark Dizzy said, "Agreed, let's kill the abomination before we become its first all-course meal." Dart replied, "Yeah, get ready guys!" as they got for battle against the monster of the pit known as Jiango.

Sub-boss Battle: Jiango

(Cue Sub-boss music: Boss theme 1 from legend of dragoon.)

Dart then said, "This is Jiango guys, if we put him to sleep, we can beat him easily." Ratchet said, "Hah, he doesn't look so tough." Alister said, "Easy there Ratchet, we need to make sure we avoid his Breath that inflicts Confuse on his enemies." Burn Rooster said, "We'll take on anything he throws at us, let's go!" as our heroes manage to dodge Jiango's left arm and go for the attack, Jiango was almost defeated but he uses Meltdown to attack our heroes when Tornado Tonion uses his Wind Fury Spin attack to defeat Jiango.

(End Sub-boss Music.)

Jiango is defeated and the boulder that was blocking their path is gone and now they can finally get out of the pit, when they found Albert about to be smashed by Fruegel, Shana shot an arrow at fruegel for distraction as fruegel said, "It's you punks, I wouldn't expect to see you punks again but it doesn't matter, I'll get you all before albert!" Wind crowrang replied, "Unfortunately Fruegel, this is where you perish by us." As they readied their weapons and got ready for battle.

Boss battle: Fruegel 2nd battle/Rodriguez/Guftas

(Cue boss music: Boss theme 2 from Legend of dragoon.)

Fruegel proved to be a powerful enemy since their last encounter but Ventus manage to took down Rodriguez and drained his power for his wind-based attacks while Wind crowrang is both wind and darkness took down Guftas and drained his power to increase his Wind and Darkness-based attacks leaving only Fruegel left, Sora said, "this is your end fruegel, Dart!" Dart replied, "I know my true destiny!" as they activate their Dragoon Tsunami again.

Sora: This is it!

Dart: I know my course!

(End boss music.)

They finally defeat fruegel when suddenly they saw Albert on the ground as the hooded man said, "I knew it was here, Moon gem." Dart said, "Moon gem?" Lavitz rush in to help albert right after he dragooned up, but an unknown weapon appeared in his hand and the hooded man stabbed Lavitz in the chest because the weapon is called the Dragon Buster, a weapon that can instantly kill dragons with just one attack, the others shouted, "Lavitz!" as they saw Lavitz fall to the ground but still in dragoon form as Rose said, "That sword!" the hooded man revealed himself by none other than a person that Dart saw during the tournament as he said, "Lloyd!" Sora said, "Who's Lloyd?" Dart said, "He's the person I fought during the tournament, but I ended up in 2nd place and earned a silver trophy which is a good thing." Lloyd escaped outside of the prison as Ventus said, "Get back here Coward!" Dark Dizzy replied, "Leave him be, he's not important, right now we've got bigger problems." As they saw Lavitz lying on the ground in Dart's arms as he said, "Is his majesty Albert alright?" Dart said, "Yes." Lavitz said, "I see, I can entrust you with everything." Albert said, "Lavitz." Lavitz then said on his last breath, "Dart, survive…and…" and so he died heroically as the Jade dragoon spirit went into Albert's hands, when they return to seles to bury Lavitz, they found a secret room under the village and so they walk inside the secret room, Albert said, "I owe you, Lavitz, and the others a debt of gratitude." Dart said, "Lavitz is no more…" Sora said, "We all know where he's going." Fiora said, "Yeah, the Road of Remembrance." Dart asked, "Road of Remembrance?" Aqua said, "It is a place of vastly green fields, fresh air, flowers all around the fields, and a mountain on the other side, and it is also a place where all people with pure hearts go when they die." Ophelia then said, "That's where Lavitz is at right now, same as Lars." Lita said, "Yeah." Shana said, "But, we are still alive, being alive means we can do anything we want right? I think it is enough for now, I think Lavitz would agree with me." Albert said, "It reminds me of what Lavitz happily told me about all, that he had met guys he could finally call friends." He then said, "Now, I understand why, everyone, Lavitz was my most loyal and strongest knight, and at the same time, he was my precious friend, Yes, he was a great guys, I would like to show you all my gratitude, thank you." Rose said, "He was out of luck, I didn't know he had a Dragon Buster, if I had known it, I would have stopped Lavitz." Dart said, "Dragon Buster? What are you talking about?" she then explains the history of the Dragon buster, Sora said, "huh, so the Dragon buster is the weapon that is design to kill dragons instantly, such a powerful weapon that even the celestial order can't get their hands on a weapon." Dart then said, "Oh, l almost forgot to ask where you guys came from?" Sora said, "We came from the realms of light, a place where all worlds are connected to another." Aqua said, "Sora's right, and we must protect it from the darkness of our enemies." Eddie said, "As for us, we came from Bladehenge, the first of the new worlds transformed from the shattered kingdom hearts, we must restore each world and put together the kingdom hearts to its rightful glory." Ophelia said, "After we restore the world of Dragoons, we will go to the place where Midna comes from." Sora said, "Yeah, and after Midna's world, we shall go to the new world." Dart then said, "Hmm, tell you guys what, after we restore the world of Dragoons, we'll go with you all and stop the Celestial order."

Sora replied, "Awesome, where should we go next." Albert replied, "Black Castle." As our heroes got ready to set off for Black Castle.

End of Chapter 47


	48. Chapter 48: Emperor Doel's Demise

Kingdom Hearts: Before the After

Chapter 48: Emperor Doel's Demise

"Whew, we're finally here, what should we do?" Fiora asked as our heroes entered the City of Kazas.

"We should gather some information of how to get inside the castle." Sora said as our heroes split up to gather information.

When our heroes are done gathering information, they're ready to infiltrate the Black Castle.

"Okay, how are we going to get to Doel." Ophelia said.

"With these spheres." Sora said as our heroes placed the three spheres on the holes to open the secret passage to Emperor Doel's Lair.

"Alright, it's opened, let's go." Dart said as our heroes went through the secret passage.

As our heroes went through the path to Emperor Doel's Lair, they met face to face with Kongol from before.

"I sense an enemy." Wind Crowrang said as he unsheathes his katana.

"You mean Kongol? Well, we're ready for him, get ready guys!" Sora replied as our heroes went into their fighting stances.

"Gigantos don't lose twice! Gigantos make payback for Hoax! For his Majesty Doel!" Kongol said as our heroes are ready for him.

Boss Battle: Kongol 2nd Battle

(Cue Boss Music: Boss battle 2 from legend of Dragoon.)

"It's time to end this, Wind Crowrang!" Sora said.

"Prepare to defend!" Wind Crowrang said as they activate their Limit Attack known as Black Wind Twister.

First Sora uses Armor Breaker to break through Kongol's defense while Wind Crowrang uses Black Feather Tornado to rapidly damage Kongol, the limit attack ended as Sora and Wind Crowrang both used their Black Feather Zantesuken attacks to defeat Kongol.

Sora: Light!

Wind Crowrang: Don't Waste my Time!

(End Boss Music.)

They defeated Kongol and broke his skeleton armor as our heroes went inside the Lair of Emperor Doel himself.

"I wonder how you all could come all the way here, Silly Daredevils." Emperor Doel said.

"You must be Emperor Doel." Dart said.

"We at last Doel." Sora said.

"Uncle…do you remember me? I am the son of your late brother, Albert." Albert said.

"You reminded me of…Carlo, 20 years ago." Emperor Doel said.

"A bloodstained corpse in front of me." Emperor Doel said.

"Why did you kill him, why did you have to divide Serdio by killing my father?" Albert asked.

"To save Serdio from the Incapable Leader named Carlo." Emperor Doel said.

"And now my hands are about to give birth to the new Serdio!" Emperor Doel continued.

"Birth?" Albert said.

"What you're doing is only Destructive!" Dart said.

"Yeah! You have given birth to sorrow, pain, agony, and our anger!" Albert said.

"Tell us, why did you take Shana away?" Dart asked.

"Oh, you're talking about Lioyd's conspiracy." Emperor Doel said.

"finds the girl by the time the Moon that never sets waxes, all is ordered by the reborn Emperor Diaz, Lioyd was only a mere pawn, along with the Dragoons." Emperor Doel Continued.

"Silly, Emperor Diaz died in the Dragon Campaign, as a human…hero." Rose said.

"I don't care whether you believe it or not, it won't make any difference to the Reality!" Emperor Doel said.

"You thought, you would defeat me with greater numbers including the Warriors of light, right!" Emperor doel said.

"Come! I'll send you to your Father's place!" Emperor Doel said.

"You're outnumbered Doel, we're ready for you, let's go guys!" Sora said.

"Right!" Dart said.

"We've come this far, we can't lose to you Doel!" Fiora said.

"Forgive me Uncle, but I must defeat you." Albert said.

"Let's do this!" Ophelia said.

"Here we go!" Ratchet said.

"Let's win this!" Aqua said.

"Let's show him our true power!" Bobby said as our heroes got ready for battle against Emperor Doel.

Major Boss Battle: Emperor Doel 1st battle (1st phase.)

(Cue Major Boss Music: Major boss battle from Legend of Dragoon.)

Emperor Doel fought well against our heroes but they got the upper hand as they defeated Emperor Doel but he's not done yet.

"Grrr! If you fools want to play tough, then I can play that way too! Dragoon up!" Emperor Doel said as he morphed into his Dragoon form.

"Now, behold the united power of the Violet Dragoon Spirit!" Dragoon Doel said.

"Well, in case if you forgetting something, we also possess the dragoon spirits, Dragoon up!" Dart said as he morphed into his Dragoon armor.

"Dragoon up!" Sora said as he morphed into his Dragoon armor.

"Dragoon up!" Ventus said as he morphed into his Dragoon armor.

"Now, let's see you can beat us Doel!" Sora said.

"Fine, Let's!" Dragoon doel said as our heroes are ready for a second phase of the battle.

Major Boss Battle: Emperor Doel 2nd battle (2nd phase.)

(Cue Major Boss Music: vs. Barud/Berrut from Elsword.)

"Alright Galaxy-eyes Photon Dragon, let's show him your true power, Dart!" Sora said.

"I know my True Path!" Dart said as they activate their attack known as Dragoon Emperor Twister while in Dragoon forms.

First Sora uses Dimension Gate Fury to rapidly damage Doel while Dart uses his third Dragoon magic called Final Burst to severely damage Doel, the Limit Attack ended as they combine their Dragoon powers to create the Ultimate Dragon as it uses its Supernova Mega Flare to ultimately defeated Emperor Doel.

Dragoon Sora: The Light is with me!

Dragoon Dart: Our world is our protection!"

(End Major Boss Music.)

"You all have become…Stronger." Dragoon Doel said as he tried to stand still.

"Uncle." Albert said.

"What you all should know is not the Past, but the Future, Puesue…Lioyd, he's in the western Country of…Tiberoa." Dragoon Doel said.

"Tiberoa?" Dart said.

"Why does Lioyd want to go there?" Fiora asked.

"That's what we want to know." Ophelia replied as the others nodded in agreement.

"He…he knows everything, Go, and find out…about the world, about…everything." Dragoon Doel said as he died and went to the Road of Rememberance.

"We won't forget you…Doel." Fiora said as Sora and the others salute him as he went to the Road of Rememberance.

"My Uncles, I mean, Emperor Doel's Ambitions is over." Albert said.

"Yeah." Dart said.

"It places an end to this ceaseless long war that was divided Serdio into two, this is the end of our journey, everyone." Albert said.

"Not yet." Dart said.

(Cue scene Music: Dart's theme from Legend of Dragoon.)

"It's not over yet, this journey began where Shana was taken away! Then Lavitz was killed and sent to the Road of Rememberance, and Lioyd headed for Tiberoa leaving the mystery about Shana behind! I am pursuing Lioyd, I'll make him explain everything!" Dart said.

"I'll go with you, I still don't know anything about Virage or what was said by Emperor Diaz, my journey cannot end like this…I'll go with you Dart!" Shana said.

"Shana's right Dart, if she goes, then we'll go to!" Sora said.

"What about Heolster and the Celestial order?" Albert asked.

"We'll see them again once we entered the western Country of Tiberoa." Fiora said.

"Okay then, there's no time to waste, Let us move onward to Tiberoa!" Skiver said.

Just then, 2 Dragoons spirits of Violet Dragon and Volt Stroke Dragon appeared on Hachael's and Piper's hands.

"The only question is this." Hachael said.

"The Dragoon Spirits are leading us to Victory." Piper said as our heroes are now on their way to Tiberoa.

End of Chapter 48


End file.
